Project Twilight
by Work in Progress Productions
Summary: A joint fic by Arion Wong and Yoru no Angel. The Great War has left Germany in ruins and to top it off, demonic activity is everywhere. To cease the evil, a new division is created...
1. Prologue

Work In Progress Productions

Presents:

"**Project Twilight**"

A joint effort by

Yoru no Angel and Arion Wong

**1. Prologue**

By Arion Wong

The darkened room felt stuffy to Colonel Lauranna Dornen. Although the air was filled with thick trails from extravagant cigars and cigarettes, it was actually the very sensation of being with the people around her that was uncomfortable.

She and several other shadowy officers of the German Military High Command were seated around a large table. She detested being cooped up in this room, being 'invited' to join this briefing. Light from a projected screen flashed across their figures.

'Even so, they are a more preferable company than those on the screen,' she reflected to herself.

On the screen was a silent movie, a haphazard video showing the chaos of battle in a previously peaceful German farming village. Signs of war and destruction were shown, common to a soldier like Lauranna. She had seen more than her share in the last Great War.

What was uncommon was the source of the destruction.

She had suppressed a gasp when the screen caught a brief glimpse of the attackers.

They were huge, towering over anyone she had ever seen before. Brutish figures, they looked like men and yet were not men, bodies stretched by sheer amount of muscle. In the background, dark shapes mill about their business of war; the video was of poor quality to properly show their features.

She could not get a good look, for whoever that had been capturing the video must have suffered an accident as it abruptly cut to black. Moments later the lights came back on.

With the lights back on, Lauranna could clearly see who else were sitting around her. Some were familiar faces, like Muller from Military Intelligence. But others were strangers; some were not even in the uniforms of the German Army. She filed their faces into a corner of her mind for future reference, especially that oriental woman in green uniform sitting quietly next to the General.

"Well, Colonel Dornen... what do you think you just saw?" asked the person who sat at the head of the table. His name was General Johann. He was the obvious leader of this circle, his deep voice and sheer presence commanded immediate respect.

The 26-year old woman took a deep breath, aware that virtually everyone in the room outranked her. She could feel their gaze on her, and she detested it.

"Any conjecture I make right now is irrelevant," she said calmly, "But from what I have seen there are only two facts that are undisputable."

General Johann leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table to show interest.

Lauranna raised one figure. "One, they had attacked a German village, completely without provocation or warning, and two," she raised another finger, "That makes them our enemies."

The officers around the table murmured their agreement to each other. General Johann nodded. Then he looked directly at Lauranna, their blue eyes staring at each other across the table.

"Do you know what happened in Japan's Imperial City last year?" He asked gravely.

"There were frequent reports of disturbance in Teito, but I am unfamiliar with the details," Lauranna answered simply. She was not a person who would listen to rumors. Besides, Teito was not Germany, and thus Lauranna did not see how it was relevant to her.

The general nodded to the woman beside him. The brown-haired woman stood up and nodded once at the gathering.

"I am the Vice-Commander of Japan's Teikoku Kagekidan. My name is Fujieda Kaede," she said in measured tones. Lauranna could sense the Japanese woman's convictions in those few words; she was not a woman to be trifled with.

The Japanese then clicked a device. The screen began showing a slideshow of pictures of Japan's Imperial City. Each picture showed monstrous beings attacking the city, burning buildings and fleeing civilians. The monsters were large, humanoid and yet had strange steam-powered devices on them.

"Last year, the Imperial City was attacked by a mysterious force of these units. We call them Wakiji, or steam-beasts. They were not human nor created by humans," Kaede explained.

Lauranna kept her eyes on the pictures. She had read how the Japanese had fought the First Demon War. She, like many others, had dismissed it as a ridiculous cover-up for a failed military coup. But what she saw chilled her.

"The Imperial City instituted a defence agency to fight these monsters. In a series of battles that we now call the Second Demon War, our Hanagumi Division were able to eliminate them completely using machines called Koubus," Kaede continued.

The pictures now showed the monsters being battled by steel puppets, steam-powered robots with rounded profiles and colorful paint schemes. Lauranna watched as a black machine fired relentlessly, while a red one easily executed a martial arts punch and kick combo on a hapless monster. She was amazed at their agility.

Kaede then stopped the slideshow.

"After the German Military High Command sent us the previous video for consultation, the Wisemen Council of the Imperial City have decided to warn you of a potential threat. This is not a joke or a show. This is real," she said, pointing to the screen.

"We are already aware of some troubling reports from France, the United Kingdoms as well as the United States. Strange phenomena are happening all over the world, and each of those countries are already preparing for it. The Wisemen Council express their fear of a similar war on German soil. Your video only confirms that," she concluded.

Then the Japanese woman sat down.

Lauranna gazed around the room to see her colleagues' reactions. She was surprised that most of them were impassive, as if...

"You knew of this," she said accusingly at General Johann, who had kept his eyes on her during the briefing.

The general nodded. "Yes, but we chose to close our eyes at the problem. Now that it has come to this, we have no choice but to react."

Lauranna shot to her feet. "I don't believe this! You were aware of such a threat and did not prepare our nation for it?" she demanded.

General Johann's eyes narrowed. "What can we do, -Colonel-?" he asked, stressing on her rank, "Our country is in ruins from the great war. Every effort is being poured into our economy to relieve the suffering of our people. Do you honestly think our politicians will give us what we need to fight -demons-?"

Lauranna drew a deep breath. 'He's right... even -I- didn't believe it until I've seen it with my own eyes...' she thought.

"Then why am I here?" she asked directly.

"We have finally convinced our leaders with these evidence. If you accept, you will be the commander of the new German Anti-Demon Division. All facilities are in place as we are basing its operations on the tried and proven model of our Japanese friends," General Johann answered.

"What are the objectives?"

"You will form and manage a squad to pilot our own new Koubus and Eisenkleids that remained from our share of the Hoshigumi project. You will guide your troops to defend the Fatherland from these demons, and when possible, eliminate them once and for all," the general elaborated.

Lauranna raised her chin in a challenging manner. "I want to choose my own personnel."

"Limited," the general answered curtly.

"Why?"

"There is a need for 'spiritual' power to actually pilot these machines. Our only real successful candidate is serving in Japan's Hanagumi. We will draw up a list for you to choose a German soldier, but the others would be people from our allied friends such as Russia, the United Kingdoms and so on. This is a political decision, not mine," the general answered.

"What about the support personnel?" she asked.

"We will provide an international list, you will choose them except for your second-in-command. That has already been decided."

"What? Who?"

"Captain Henry L. Glory of the United States has agreed to return to Germany to help us in this. I trust you will accept our choice. He -was- part of your command in the last war, after all."

"I thought he had taken early retirement," Lauranna said, amazed.

"He did, but he jumped at the chance to serve with you again. Do you find these orders acceptable, Colonel?"

"Only if I report directly to you and you only, sir. Everything else would be under my own jurisdiction," she replied. 'At last, a chance to break away from these meddling fools that kept undermining my military career...'

The general set his face grimly, considering it. Then, to her surprise, he nodded in agreement.

Lauranna snapped into military attention, her booted heels clicking together. "Orders received and understood, sir!"

"Good. It will be an interesting experience, Colonel. Dismissed," the general saluted in return.

Lauranna nodded in acknowledgement and smartly turned to head to the door.

"Oh, Colonel," the general called just before she left the room.

"Yes sir?" she asked without looking back.

"It was good to see you again, Lauranna. Take care."

The German woman stiffened slightly.

"Yes, father."

And she closed the door as she left, not once looking back at General Johann Dornen as she did so.

---**End 1. Prologue**---

**Endnotes:**

[1] Lauranna Dornen - Dornen=German for thorns. As in rose-thorns.

[2] Henry L. Glory - Glory=short for morning glory.

[3] Fujieda Kaede - This fic is set around ST2, after ST1. Also explains why it took so         long for Kaede to appear in ST2.

[4] German candidate serving in Japan - obviously, Reni of ST2.

[5] Demon Wars. The First Demon War was Yoneda-Ayame-Yamazaki-Shinguuji vs. Kouma. The Second Demon War was Hanagumi vs. Kuronosukai. I'm amazed how many people still ask about it...

[6] Disturbances in France, UK and US. France=prelude to ST3, US=prelude to ST5.               UK=reference to Yoru no Angel's fics.

[7] Hoshigumi - It seemed that it was made up of various European nations. Surely each nation would have reserves of their own Koubus/Eisenkleids...

[8] The Dornens, Glory, Muller created by Arion Wong.

---**Anti-Demon Division Character Profile**---

**Name**: Lauranna Dornen

**Age**: 26

**Nationality**: German

**Rank**: Commander of the Anti-Demon Division

**Previous Occupation**: Colonel of the German Army

**Height**: 185cm

**Weight**: 63kg

**Preferred Weapon**: anything issued by the military


	2. Thomas

**2. Thomas**

By Yoru no Angel

The fingers of his right hand were clenched tightly around the handle belonging to the thin-bladed sword. His hands were trembling with trepidation yet he remained stanch; his challenger raised its muscular arms, preparing for an attack with its gigantic axe. The human-like monstrosity took an earth-shattering step forward and the ground shook with the force of the step.

The fifteen-year-old nearly lost his footing but inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for one mere moment; he lifted his shining metal weapon above his head.

Slowly, a radiating scarlet coloured light surrounded him as he channelled all of his energy into the point of the sharp blade. With one swift movement of his arm, he made three fleeting slashes in mid-air.

A trail of red light lingered from the gashes; a small blaze erupted in each cut and moments later, a burning symbol was airborne above the ground.

"SIX FLAMING DRAGON SLASH!!" 

From each tip of the blazing lines, a dragon's head appeared. The fiery lizards each snarled with an almighty roar as they charged forward to the creature. Five of the serpents restrained the monster; the final of the six gave a hearty howl and dug itself deep within the monster's midriff.

The human-like fiend let out a terrible sound before it weakly fell forward to its knees with a loud crash.

The fifteen year old relaxed his shoulders with a great sigh.

The quiet sound of mock applauding reached his ears. He spun around, his sword drawn high for combat.

"Very well done…" The man with the cold brown eyes said. He lowered his hands, his lips curving upwards into a spiteful smirk, "You certainly show the skills of a great soldier, Thomas McPherson. But one wonders why he hasn't applied. Without a doubt you would give the military's Perfect Soldier a run for his money."

"Who are you?" The teenager, acknowledged as Thomas McPherson, demanded in a loud clear voice. He withdrew his sword but still remained alert and wary, "And how do you know my name?"

"Ah, it isn't the how but the who that matters most…" The man replied curtly. He inclined his head in a stiff nod, "I am Lieutenant General David Lloyd, if you haven't heard of me, I am the manager of the Royal Theatre in the centre of London."

"A lieutenant general in a _theatre_…?" 

"I thought you'd be surprised. Never mind the details…" Lloyd said swiftly, "Do you know what you just fought?"

"One ruddy pain in the backside," Thomas replied in his least caustic sounding voice, "Here I am, just walking along the street and that…that _thing_ just attacked me!"

Lloyd smirked inwardly to himself. His lip curled upwards into an even wide leer, "That thing is what the Japanese call a Wakiji. Cute little creature, isn't it?"

Thomas opened his mouth to speak but Lloyd cut off his words.

"You are to travel to London, board the military ship where you'll be escorted to Germany. You will discover more details there…" Lloyd turned on heel, preparing to leave, "Like I said before, Mr. McPherson, you certainly have a talent…indeed, our Perfect Soldier will have to brush up on his skills…"

---

The gentle breeze of the ocean blew his hair into his eyes, obscuring his eyesight as he gazed out at the huge azure sea. With one swift movement of his hand, his hair was swept out of his eyes and once again his wavy golden blonde locks fell neatly just above his shoulders.

The teenager of fifteen years sighed audibly to himself. His mind began to wander. Something was still weighing heavily on his mind; his thoughts felt foggy like the steam puffing out from the ship.

'_You're an idiot, y'know Tom…_' He cursed himself mentally, '_Of all the stupid, brainless things you've done…Bloody hell you're stupid Thomas McPherson…_'

The fifteen-year-old promptly began to knock some sense into himself by hitting his head on the railing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" He muttered furiously.

Indeed, for someone his age this was a very dangerous occupation but then again, in the United Kingdom, his original residence, there were children years younger than him already a part of the team. 

Thomas sighed to himself once more; he hoped the boat ride would end soon. From where they were situated, they caught sight of the land of Germany edging closer and closer towards them. As soon as he stepped foot on that land, he would be an official recruit of the Anti-Demon Division.

He stepped off board a few hours later. It was still early in the morning, around eight or nine o'clock. He took a fleeting glance at the dock around him.

"Now…they said to look for a woman with short blonde hair…" He muttered to himself, carefully avoiding some stern looking military soldiers, "Hopefully she'll be noticeable among this lot…damn, why did I agree to this job in the first place??"

"Are you Thomas McPherson?" A smooth cool voice questioned from behind him.

Thomas jumped. 

"Er, yes!" He yelped, his arm up in a very weak salute. He felt sweat beads form on his forehead as he stared into the woman's eyes. Her hair was blonde and cut short and as usual, her military cap was tilted at an angle as it sat neatly on her head.

For a moment, the woman seemed less stern, but she hastily regained her composure, "I am Colonel Lauranna Dornen," She extended her hand and Thomas gingerly shook it. Lauranna surveyed they younger man. She was mildly surprised at his age, after all they said 'a teenager from the United Kingdom,' not someone who was still a boy. 

Thomas stood a good twenty-odd centimetres shorter than her with a scrawny sort of look about him, certainly not the build for a soldier. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with kindness and compassion, and his shoulder length wavy golden blonde hair was blowing in his eyes from the breeze.

Lauranna made not a sound but gestured for the fifteen year old to follow. Thomas carefully kept within metres of her as he attempted to keep up with her walking pace. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the two were standing in front of a sleek black car.

They both entered; Lauranna seated in front with a burly African-American man in the driver's seat she introduced as Captain Henry L. Glory. Thomas himself sat in the back and he couldn't help but wonder how a man of Henry's stature could fit in such a small car.

"So you are Mr. McPherson, eh?" The captain questioned, keeping his eyes on the road as they drove passed the wreckage and ruins of what used to be an active city, "I have one question for you…"

Thomas sighted Lauranna rolling her eyes in distress.

"Do you have any sort of musical talent? Any, whatsoever…"

"Er…" Thomas was highly taken aback by this query; he expected to be asked, 'Have you had experience with weapons?' or 'Are you familiar with the ways of the military?'

"Actually…I do play both the violin and the cello…" Thomas replied courteously. 

"Excellent!" The burly man exclaimed happily.

Silence fell over the trio and the only sound heard was the quiet running of the car's engine. Thomas stared down at his hands, pondering about the future and what it may hold for him and this Anti-Demon Divison.

The fifteen-year-old sighed inside his mind, glancing out the window. He tried not to lock gazes with either Lauranna or Henry as the car ride persisted. 

Thomas could admit that, for the first time in a very long while; he was frightened.

--**End of Tom's chapter!**--

**Endnotes:**

[1] Thomas McPherson created by Yoru no Angel

[2] Lieutenant General Davis Lloyd, commander of the Royal Aquatic Defence Force/Mizugumi.

[3] The Perfect Soldier refers to Michael Peterson, captain of the Mizugumi.

[4] The Royal Aquatic Defence Force, Lloyd, Michael created by Yoru no Angel.

**---Anti-Demon Division Character Profile---**

**Name**: Thomas McPherson

**Age**: 15

**Nationality**: French/Irish

**Rank**: Koubu Pilot

**Previous Occupation**: --

**Height**: 163cm

**Weight**: 58kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Short sword

**Koubu Color**: Scarlet red


	3. Katrina

**3. Katrina**

By Arion Wong

"Excuse me, but where do I find Lt. Steiner?"

The troops of the 6th Panzerkorps looked at the speaker wearily. They had just returned from a gruelling training mission, and having a messenger blocking the way to their barracks was just not in their plans. They looked enviously at the boy's clean uniform and umbrella. It was dark, raining and their clothes were all muddied from the training.

"You looking for 'Red Eyes', kid? You got a death wish?" a soldier asked as he shuffled past him.

"I have an urgent letter for Steiner!" the young messenger replied.

"Steiner's still in the training grounds," another soldier answered, jerking a thumb back.

The boy stared at the pointed direction in disbelief. "I am not joking!" he said, "Who in their right minds would still be training at such a condition? Now tell me where he is!"

The soldier stopped and glared at him. "Kid, you need me to rearrange your face?"

His colleagues restrained him.

"Lay off the boy, Hans. Who's the letter addressed to?"

The boy took out a battered looking envelope and read the cover. "To 'Lt. Steiner of the 6th Panzerkorps'. That's it."

The soldiers shared mischievous glances among themselves.

"Well now, you will find Steiner at the temporary camp in the training ground. Go on, I'm not joking. Look at my tag and number, you can report me if I'm lying," the soldier offered.

Still suspicious, the boy hurriedly stashed the envelope and left. After making sure that he was gone, the soldiers laughed at their private joke.

---

The boy was upset. In searching for Steiner, he had muddied his shoes and pants, because the grounds had all turned soggy and muddy due to the rain. With that in mind, he angrily barged into the makeshift military camp.

Only to find a tall woman in it. No signs of other people. He groaned mightily, cursing the soldier who gave him the directions.

The woman had her long black hair tied back into a ponytail, her eyes brown and her lips in a thin line. She was dressed in military fatigues and combat boots. The boy was too tired to notice her powerfully built body, the results of military life.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply.

"I'm just a messenger. I have a letter for Lt. Steiner, and those soldiers gave me the wrong directions," the boy answered tiredly. He glanced about and saw a chair, and he sat down on it with a heavy sigh.

"Who is it from?" the woman asked.

"Ah, a lady... Dornen, I think," the boy replied uncertainly.

"Give me the message."

"Why? They called Steiner 'Red Eyes' and you sure don't have any," the boy snorted.

Her eyes narrowed. She grabbed the boy by the collars and pulled him up forcefully with one hand.

"I am Lt. Katrina Steiner. Give me that letter," she said, her eyes were blazing with anger. The messenger tried to control his panic. No one ever told him that the lieutenant was a woman. He could see why they called her 'Red Eyes'...

---

That was yesterday.

Lt. Katrina Efeu Steiner wondered what she should be feeling as she walked briskly towards Colonel Dornen's office. She was dressed smartly in her uniform, drawing attention from other people around her. That was because she was wearing the dress uniform of a male officer, instead of the knee-length skirt of her gender.

Colonel Dornen... Katrina knew that name well. In many ways they resembled each other, determined to be soldiers and fight despite objections due to their gender. She quickly dismissed the thought away when she reached the office.

"Lt. Katrina Steiner, reporting as ordered," she saluted the seated colonel. Standing beside the colonel was a huge African-American, a tower of muscle topped by a grim, solemn face.

"Sit down, Lt. Steiner, I am Colonel Lauranna Dornen and this is Captain Henry L. Glory," the colonel said, motioning at the chair. Katrina noted that the colonel and the American were both dressed in unfamiliar uniforms. Colonel Lauranna Dornen's blond hair was cut short, but her military cap was tipped on an angle. Glory was bald, and his eyes soft despite his bulk. One can imagine that Dornen was the more stern and direct of the two.

The colonel pulled out a folder from her table and slowly paged through it.

"Lt. Katrina Efeu Steiner. Only daughter of a distinguished officer who was killed in action in the war. Graduated above average of your class, promoted to Lieutenant last year. High marks in combat and tactical tests and had a good showing in the military fencing tournament last year."

She looked at it some more before closing it. "And a high rating in spiritual power."

Lauranna leaned back on her chair. "You could have done better in your military career. But you had injured your captain in a honor duel, broke some of your subordinates' noses and generally making everyone hate your temper... and they call you 'Red Eyes' behind your back."

Katrina said nothing but glared at the colonel. They may share similarities as women soldiers, but Katrina wanted nothing to do with her.

"Your military career is basically dead," Lauranna continued mercilessly, "and there is no future for you in the Army."

Katrina bit her lips, trying to restrain her anger. Were all her efforts in training for nothing? She refused to believe it; she had come too far to stop now...

Lauranna leaned forward and raised two fingers. "Right now, you have two choices. One, you join my new division. Two, you drop out from the military."

Katrina looked up at her with surprise.

"I have been ordered to form a new division to fight a new threat, and I want you to be part of it," Lauranna said plainly. She briefly explained the circumstances to the dubious younger woman.

"Is this for real?" Katrina asked warily after she had finished.

"I do not make jokes," Lauranna replied.

"No, she doesn't," Henry chipped in, earning him a glare from the colonel. He looked up at the ceiling innocently.

"Well, it seems I don't have much of a choice..." Katrina stood up and saluted, "Orders received and understood, sir!"

"Good. Report to me at this location tomorrow at 0600 hours," the colonel said, passing her a piece of paper. Katrina resisted the urge to swipe it off the table angrily.

"Anything else, sir?" she asked quietly.

"No..."

"Wait," Henry interrupted in his deep bass voice. Both women looked up (and up) at him in surprise. He took out a clipboard from behind his back and glanced at it.

"Do you have any musical aptitude?" he asked finally.

"Henry, that is -not- important," Lauranna Dornen replied with a scowl.

"It is to -me-," the American replied defensively, "that's the only reason I joined this outfit you know..."

The blonde German sighed.

"What's this about music?" Katrina asked with trepidation.

"Oh, just that the squad members would have to perform on stage. I just need some information before we decide on the performances..." Henry answered airily.

"What!?" Katrina exclaimed.

"Now then," Henry said with a wide smile that only made her even more nervous, "what can you do musically?"

Katrina bowed her head, her face red with embarrassment, hands clenched at her sides.

"-Lieutenant-?" Henry asked, his smile getting wider.

"...Whistling..."

"Tsk tsk," Henry shook his head in mock disappointment, "that can't do at all. Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"...Guitar..."

"Ah! That's better. That's enough for now!" the giant man said enthusiastically.

"That's all, Lt. Steiner. You're dismissed," Lauranna quickly said.

Katrina angrily wheeled about and stomped out of the room, keeping her head bowed at all times. She slammed the door close as she left, rattling the office windows.

Henry's smile vanished. "She's like a powder keg ready to explode. Are you sure about this?" he asked in concern.

Lauranna sighed deeply.

"She's just the same as her father..."

Henry nodded in agreement.

---**End 2. Katrina**---

**Endnotes:**

[1] Katrina Efeu Steiner - Efeu=German for ivy.

[2] Katrina Efeu Steiner created by Arion Wong.

---**Anti-Demon Division Character Profile**---

**Name**: Henry Lincoln Glory

**Age**: 33

**Nationality**: American

**Rank**: Vice-Commander of the Anti-Demon Division

**Previous Occupation**: Captain of the United States Army [retired]

**Height**: 225cm

**Weight**: 137kg

**Preferred Weapon**: anything big and heavy

**Name**: Katrina Efeu Steiner aka 'Red Eyes'

**Age**: 21

**Nationality**: German

**Rank**: Koubu Pilot

**Previous Occupation**: Lieutenant of the German Army

**Height**: 187cm

**Weight**: 66kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Military Sabre

**Koubu Color**: Prussian blue


	4. Isaac

Minna-san, konnichiwa! Well, Arion-san said I could go back to my wacky self during the disclaimers! And expect the return of my oh-so-lovely muses!

**Disclaimer**: I, Yoru no Angel, do not own Sakura Taisen and come to think of it, Arion Wong-san doesn't either…if we did then we'd be two very rich (and happy) people, ne?

**4. Isaac**

By Yoru no Angel

The sun overhead shone down onto the back of his neck. His long chestnut brown bangs fell into his eyes as he shovelled some hay out from under the hooves of a tall, handsome looking horse. The horse whinnied, throwing his head up in a disapproving look at the young man.

"Easy there boy…" The young man said with hearty chuckle, "You'll have a clean stable soon enough…"

Shovel after shovel, the grimy hay was finally removed from the feet of the animal. The horse scraped at the ground with his hoof in appreciation. The young man brushed his sweaty hair from out of his sight, patting the horse on his hindquarter.

"There's a good lad…" He said cheerfully, "Nice to have a tidy stable for once, isn't it? Now, what can we do about that grimy old mane of yours? Not to mention, your hooves could do with a bit of a polishing…honestly, what has your owner been doing with you?"

 The brown haired man frowned in disapproval.

 "Not to worry, of course. Isaac's here to save the day…"

The man named Isaac took half an hour to rid the horse's mane and hooves of all the dirt. He stood back, surveying the tall animal with a hint of satisfaction in his sparkling green eyes.

"Ah yes…that's it, you look as handsome as the prince of England himself…" Isaac said, gently stroking the horse's deep brown mane.

"See you're speaking with the horses again, I keep on telling you to go out there and find yourself a lady…"

With a swish of his long chestnut brown hair, Isaac took a fleeting glance over his shoulder; his eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth drooped open slightly.

"…Is that really you Evans?" He uttered, his voice filled with incredulity, "Blimey old chap! How long has it been since I've seen your sorry hide around this lot…?" He gave a hearty laugh as his brunette haired friend clapped him on the back.

"Isaac! Good to finally see you again!" Evans said with an equally booming chuckle, "What has it been? Ten, twelve months? I see you've kept busy with the horses then…"

"Of course, with an owner like you, I expected nothing less then perfect grooming each and every day for each and every horse…" The chestnut brown haired man muttered with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Now, now, if it weren't for me you'd still be searching the streets of London for a few pennies some unfortunate bloke had dropped, just to get you through the week…" Evans said, shaking his head in disappointment, "Who would've thought, a son of a noble ending up as a horse trainer and stableman…and to think those siblings of yours wouldn't give you so much as a penny…"

A loud _bang!_echoed throughout the stable. Isaac had dropped a few horseshoes deliberately to cease his friend's speaking. The young man clearly didn't want to be reminded of his misfortunate past.

Evans sighed, "There, there Isaac old chap…" He clapped his friend round the shoulder, steering him out of the stable and towards the main house, "You must be starved! Please, come up to the house for a little tea. Marge and the kids will be happy to see you again…"

"Oh and…" Evans added. The brunette man stopped walking; he stared gravely at his friend, "…A woman is waiting for you, inside. A funny looking one, Lauranna something-or-other…she demanded I take you up to see her…"

Isaac stared in utter disbelief.

"I don't like her, mark my words she's up to something, something terribly strange…"

---

The young twenty-one year old stared straight into the cold blue eyes of the blonde woman seated in one of the armchairs in front of him. She promptly rose to her feet, rasing her right hand into a firm salute, "Isaac Williams, I presume?"

He nodded respectfully at the woman, his own arm moving up into a salute, "Yes," He replied simply, not taking his eyes off her.

"So this is what happened to the noble Isaac Williams…" She murmured softly, taking seat once more. She invited him to sit in the chair besides her, "Excuse my discourtesy, I am Colonel Lauranna Dornen, I came here from Germany."

"Certainly travelled a distance, haven't you?" Isaac said, "What has brought such a lady all over to England?"

"My, my…" Lauranna said gently, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a barely visible smirk, "Want to get to the point quickly, don't you, Mr. Williams?"

"I am just trying to get this meeting underway, Miss Dornen," Isaac relied courteously, flicking a piece of brown hair from his eyes, "Surely you have much better things to do than speak with riffraff like one such as myself…"

Lauranna's expression didn't falter, "Fine then. You, Isaac Williams, are the newest recruit for an elite defence force assembled in Germany…" She said bluntly.

"What type of defence force?" Isaac enquired.

"One similar to the Royal Aquatic Defence Force situated in London. You and your teammates all posses a unique power often known as spirit energy thus you are allowed to pilot gigantic steam driven machine called 'Koubu' in Japanese or in plain English, Spirit Armor…" Lauranna paused for a moment she saw Isaac remained unfazed.

"You do not seem at all shocked…"

"I accept…" The younger man said defiantly, his expression hard and stern.

"If you do this, it will affect your whole future…"

"I do not care. This is the opportunity I have been waiting for, a chance to finally begin life over once more…" Isaac said simply. His green eyes still gazed into Lauranna's cold blue ones.

"It is agreed then," The blonde woman said, rising up into a standing position, "I expect you on board the next ship bound for Germany Mr. Williams, good day…"

Just as Lauranna passed him, Isaac swore he saw her smirk. 

---

The next day, the young chestnut brown haired man acknowledged as Isaac Williams was aboard the next Germany bound ship. He often felt himself lost in his thoughts for this journey reminded him of the time when he served in the war, travelling from country to country like that; the reality only just hit him then, he would be battling for the life of his country once more.

He remembered how he had received a distinction after serving in that one war. He could clearly visualize the looks of utmost envy on his own brother's faces after he returned home once he found out their father was dead. They all wanted that same respect, to be a hero of his country.

But because of that one distinction, he was disowned from the family; by the same people he called his brothers and kicked out onto the cold street of London, penniless. As much as he would like to forget that, Isaac's misfortunate past would always remain in his mind, no matter how hard he would try to forget it.

The twenty-one-year old practically owed his life to his friend Evans, if it wasn't for him, he probably wouldn't have been there today.

A sigh escaped his throat and he momentarily glanced down. There was a photograph of a young woman with long ebony black hair sitting near his shoe. Her appearance made the corners of his mouth slowly turn upward into a smile so he bent down and picked it up. He glanced at it for a while before pocketing it.

'_I wonder who she is…? She is very pretty…with such a kind appearance. Maybe one of the other passengers lost this photograph…I'll ask them later…_"

As Isaac became buried yet even deeper into his thoughts, another young man came out sprinting from the opposite direction of the deck.

Isaac barely had time to look up.

_Crash!!_

The chestnut brown haired man landed on the ship's deck with a thud, gently massaging his newly acquired lump on the side of his head. He took a short look at the man he had just collided with just as he began to rise to his feet.

The man had an oriental look about him. '_Must be Japanese…_' Isaac said to himself, giving the man another once over. He looked to have been about his age, around twenty or twenty-one; Isaac offered his hand out to the other man, he accepted seeming most obliged.

"I'm sorry…" The man said in near-perfect English. His dark eyebrows were together in an apologetic look as he brushed his hair back with his hand, "I wasn't looking where I was going…I was looking for-"

Isaac gave him a smile, holding out the photograph of the young woman, "This?" He enquired.

"Thank goodness!" The other man exclaimed out of pure bliss. He gratefully accepted the photograph; he began to stare fondly at it before he could realize his actions, "I thought I'd lost her…" He uttered in a dreamy voice.

"Her…?" Isaac repeated with an arched eyebrow.

The Japanese man promptly turned the shade of a beetroot, he hastily stuffed the photograph back into his pocket, "Er…sorry again. She's…the woman in the picture, she's just a friend…" 

The English man did not look convinced, "So…what is your name? It would be courteous to introduce ourselves after a meeting such as that, eh?"

"Oh…My name is Ichirou Oogami…" The spiky haired man said politely. He extended his hand and Isaac shook it with a nod.

"Oogami, eh? Thought you were Japanese. By the way, my name is Isaac Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Oogami…" Isaac said.

Moments later, much to their astonishment, the two men found they had much more in common than they assumed. Although Isaac was headed for Germany and Oogami was on his journey back to his home country after a year in Brazil, they both were part of a secret organization to do with the recent demon attacks.

Isaac cocked his head to the side, glancing curiously at the man besides him. Oogami, as he had just learned, was actually the captain of an all-girl assault group acknowledged as Hanagumi or Flower Division. He certainly didn't look it though; Isaac wondered if he would remain the same man he always was regardless of his occupation.

"So…" The Englishman began, "Is that woman, the one in the photograph, is she one of the recruits?"

Oogami instantaneously fell into a dream-like trance, "…Yes…" He replied in a faraway voice.

Isaac shook his head and folded his arms across his chest; any person in their right mind would see that this man was completely head-over-heels for that young woman in the photograph concealed in his pocket.

"Oi…Oogami!" 

The Japanese man was pulled from his reverie. A faint blush formed on his cheeks, "Er…sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately…"

"Is it because of that young woman? She is a very pretty lady after all…"

"You're telling me…" Oogami sighed, a wistful look appearing in his eyes, "Sakura is the kindest, loveliest person to ever grace this earth, and I really don't know what I'd do with out her…"

"Ah…so it was because of her…Sakura, is it?" Isaac said with a tilted eyebrow. 

But Oogami was too lost in thought to reply; he allowed a yearning sigh to escape his throat.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Of course…"

"Does she know?"  
  


The Hanagumi commander felt his eyebrows contract into a frown, he murmured something about wanting to tell her, but he left too soon for that opportunity. 

"…I wonder if Sakura has changed since then…" Oogami thought out loud, "It has been a year…who knows what has happened…?"  
  


"If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be…" The man with the long chestnut brown hair said informatively; he smiled at the shorter man.

"I don't even know why I just told you that, I barely even know you…"

"It was comforting though, wasn't it?"

Isaac chuckled.

---

It was a few days before Isaac arrived in Germany. He had already bid the young man named Oogami goodbye, just before he parted Oogami had given the brown haired man what he called a Kinematron number. He was sure that if Isaac were involved with the demons, he would receive the communication device used among the assault groups.

Isaac felt a little more reassured by this notion as he stepped off a streetcar to the street below. Now he could speak to a more experienced troop if he ever had some sort of problem or so he hoped.

The young man gaped in awe at the gigantic theatre-like building. He couldn't believe it, the headquarters was a _theatre_? He blinked off his astonishment, making an uncertain move for the door.

The Englishman entered the building and he looked around curiously. He still felt a little weird about this…

"You…YOU!" A shrill voice echoed throughout the many corridors, "How many times have I told you, stir my tea in a _clockwise_ direction!"

Isaac tilted his head to the side curiously, seeming to listen closely to the direction of the voice.

"It's the same any direction! Bloody hell woman; get that through your thick skull! Don't you agree Katty?" A younger sounding male's voice retorted

A crash of chairs followed the voice and a cool sounding female spoke next, "McPherson, I have told you many, _many_ times. Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"Hey, hey…I was joking Katrina! Anyway, you do know you _can_ call me Thomas…or Tom…it's easier, it only has one syllable…_Tom_, now say it with me-!!"  
  


"Mr. McPherson…" The sharp voice demanded again, "If you do not remember, you were going to make me a cup of tea…"

"Honestly Abby if you can't see, I'm in a little tight spot here!!"  
  


Isaac suddenly spotted the door on the left. It was open just a little bit but it seemed that's where the source of voices were, he walked over and peered cautiously inside.

At the table a red-headed woman who must've been at least seventeen or eighteen years old was seated with her arms folded across her chest as she stared murderously at the fifteen year old trapped in the death-grip of a dark haired woman who was just as cheerful as the red-head.

Isaac cleared his throat.

Everybody stopped.

"Um, excuse me…where do I find Colonel Lauranna Dornen?" He asked politely.

"Oh! So you must be Isaac Williams…" The golden-blonde haired fifteen-year-old said quickly, "The new recruit, right?" He glanced warily at his captor as he spoke. The black-haired woman never fazed and she gripped at his collar even tighter.

"Oh come on Katrina! I'm _sorry_! Really!" He begged.

The woman called Katrina dropped the teenager from her hold but it didn't change her expression; her brown eyes were cold with fury, "I'm warning you McPherson, this isn't kindergarten anymore, this is a war. There is no time for playing around…"

Katrina took no time to leave; a few seconds later she stalked passed Isaac and disappeared down the hall.

The redhead cleared her throat and looked expectantly at the fifteen-year-old, "Well?"  
  


"Well what?" He shot back.

"Oh never mind!" She snapped irritably, she stood up, heading towards the door. On the way, she stepped on her own dress and nearly went flying. But to her great luck, Isaac quick reflexes saved her meeting the floor.

"…T-Thank you…" She uttered, her face tinted red as she stared dreamily into the young man's eyes, "M-Mr. Williams….

"You're welcome, so long as you're alright…" Isaac flashed her a handsome smile and added, "So, what is your name…?"

"A-Abigail Sinclair…"

This time the fifteen years old coughed, "Oh come off it you two…"

Abigail left with her nose turned up in disgust and the golden blonde haired boy brushed his long hair over his shoulder, "Honestly…" He muttered, shaking his head.

"By the way, my name is Thomas McPherson…" He added, inclining his head to the older man. A couple of minutes later, he left the room too.

Isaac dragged a hand through his hair, gazing around in confusion. It was going to be a _very_long day.

--**End of Isaac's chapter!**--

**Endnotes:**

[1] Isaac Williams created by Yoru no Angel

[2] Oogami Ichirou, the captain of the Hanagumi. Travelled to Brazil for a year after the Kuronosukai was defeated. He can speak English in this fic ^^

[3] Shinguuji Sakura, one of the Hanagumi recruits.

[4] The Sakura and Oogami coupling, my absolute favourite ^o^

[5] Kinematron, the forms of communication between the various assault groups.

[6] Abigail Sinclair, one of the Anti-Demon Division recruits. Her chapter to come soon.

[7] Evans, Abigail created by Yoru no Angel.

---**Anti-Demon Divison Character Profile**---

**Name**: Isaac Williams

**Age**: 21

**Nationality**: English

**Rank**: Koubu Pilot

**Previous Occupation**: Soldier of the Royal Army

**Height**: 196cm

**Weight**: 83kg

**Preferred Weapon**: A double bladed sword

**Koubu Color**: Calm Azure


	5. Veraiho

**5. Veraiho**

By Arion Wong

Anya Nureyev sighed as she slowly massaged her sore ankle. She was lucky it was just a mild sprain from her practice session today, but she still caught one hell of a scolding from Lady Drubetskaya, also known (behind her back, of course) as the Taskmistress.

She remembered how the grand lady of Russia's leading ballerina school lamented over her mistake.

"Oh my lord, what did I do wrong to deserve such a misfit!?" she wailed to the ceiling. And all Anya could do was mutely stare at the polished wooden floor, waiting for her to 'do the usual thing'.

As she (and everyone else) predicted, the Taskmistress pointed to the lone-framed picture on the wall in distress.

"Why can't I be blessed with another prodigy like her? Alas, alas!" Then she turned to direct a look of an interesting mixture of wrath and disappointment at Anya.

"You, young Nureyev, you are one of the best I've ever seen but you still have a lot to learn! All of you!" she said severely to her students. And as usual, everyone bowed in chastisement.

Well, that was hours ago and Anya was the only one left. She, like the others, had often stared at the framed photo, trying to guess who this 'genius of a dancer, a wonder like flowers in the wind' was. It was faded, grainy and there was just a simple 'V. Dimitrovich' inscribed underneath. Anya admitted that the girl in the photo was young and very pretty.

'No use thinking about it now... she could be dead for I know...' Anya thought fatalistically as she left.

---

Anya could barely remember the days when she found out she was alone in the world. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago when her father left this mortal plane of existence. She could hardly remember being bundled off to a distant relative's house.

Eventually she just couldn't take it anymore, and set out to live by her own rules. That meant working and feeding herself.

She wondered what to tell old man Tomalsky as she limped (slightly) into the "Big Cheer Cafe". It was from working there that got her just enough money to get into the Taskmistress's school after all.

"Welcome home, little Anya," Tomalsky greeted. She weakly smiled in return; she didn't like to be reminded that she was still 14 years old. He didn't notice her limping.

"Well, get changed now, we already have our first customer," the old man continued. Anya was surprised, it wasn't opening time yet. As she headed to the back to change, she saw a lone woman sitting at the corner.

When Anya returned in her working clothes, Tomalsky handed her a bottle of the cafe's finest liquor. She gaped when the man nodded towards the woman customer. It wasn't cheap, not cheap at -all-.

As Anya approached, she could make out the mysterious woman's features. She had long, unruly strawberry blonde hair that reached the small of her back. Her face was angular that ended in a sharp chin, lips drawn thin and her eyes slanted exotically. Tiny, modest red earrings adorned her ears.

But it was her eyes that caught Anya the most. Those purple eyes were deep and dreamy, like peering into a well underneath a full moon.

"Is that mine?"

The woman's soft voice startled Anya from her reverie. Nodding and blushing furiously, she hurriedly placed the bottles on the table. She quickly bowed and tried to leave.

In her haste to withdraw, she stumbled on her bad ankle. Before she could cry out, Anya was falling...

.... And before she knew what happened, she found herself being supported by the mysterious woman.

"You all right girl?" the woman asked gently. Stunned, Anya could only nod.

"Tomalsky!" the woman yelled loudly. Anya's perception of her changed slightly at her tone. This woman was beautiful for sure, but her speed, reaction and the sheer -authority- in her tone was something... different.

The proprietor of the shop waddled out. "Yes... good god, what happened? Anya, are you alright!?"

Anya found herself seated on the table while the woman stood up straight and glared at the old man.

"What is this, you've been working her too hard? She's so thin!" the woman demanded. Her purple eyes were hard and sharp, a startling change from earlier.

The old man was surprised by the accusation. "What? You know how I am, I'd never do that!" he said indignantly.

"People change, Tomalsky," the woman replied, "people change..."

"Umm..." Anya muttered, "...it's just a sprained ankle, I'll be fine."

"Really?" the woman asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Come off it, Veraiho," Tomalsky grunted, "she's the same as you, she's doing classes at Drubetskaya's. She probably sprained it doing one of those ridiculous tip-toe foolery -you- used to do."

Anya looked up at the woman in surprise.

"Oh... sorry about that old man... maybe I had one too many drinks..." the woman said sheepishly. "Give me the kit, I'll fix her up."

"Yeah yeah," Tomalsky said genially and headed back to get the first aid kit. When he came back, Veraiho expertly bandaged Anya's ankle.

"Well now, I guess you'll have the night off. Off to bed with you," Tomalsky shooed.

"I'll carry her. Where's her room?" the woman asked before Anya could protest.

"You know it. It was your room."

---

"...Thank you," Anya said as the woman set her onto the bed.

"It's been a while since I was here..." she replied.

"Are you... 'V. Dimitrovich'?" Anya asked slowly, sitting up against the headboard.

The woman chuckled. "Heh, the Taskmistress still has that old photo on the wall?"

Anya nodded. The woman shook her head in disbelief.

"What's your name?" she asked instead.

"Anya Nureyev."

"Nureyev..." the woman muttered. Then she offered the younger woman a handshake.

"I'm Veraiho Dimitrovich. Nice to meet you, Anya."

---

From that time, the two were friends. Veraiho was always already in the cafe when Anya returned from practice, and always left before the first customers arrive.

Friends. Well, maybe. They never talked about much. Anya never got around to ask where she lives or what she does for a living. Nor would Veraiho tell her why she was not a famous ballerina by now. Only that Veraiho could afford those drinks. The most they ever spoke about was when Anya asked if she could tell the taskmistress about her.

"She always seems to want to see you again," Anya had explained.

Veraiho had considered for a moment, but only a moment. "No" was what she said, and that tone meant 'no further discussion'. Anya got the message.

Veraiho always sat at the same table, always drinking the same brand of vodka. Always setting down the cup after a drink, peering into a distance that only she could see. And then Anya would refill the cup and the process would begin again.

As Anya filled the cup for the sixth time that evening, Veraiho suddenly broke her silence.

"Anya. Where's your father?"

It was so sudden, and the question so personal, that Anya nearly dropped the bottle.

"He's... he's gone..." she managed to say.

"I see. Have you gotten over it?" Veraiho asked.

"Yes..."

"How?"

"He died in my arms, my father. He was badly wounded, but he managed to get back with help. As a daughter of a soldier, I couldn't ask for more..."

Sensing her indecision, Veraiho prodded. "...But?"

"...I've never managed to thank the person who helped him. The one they called Kuassari... the bird rising from the flames," Anya continued.

Veraiho took a sharp intake of breath. Then she exhaled, a bitter smile on her lips.

"Are... are you her? The firebird?" Anya asked timidly.

Veraiho shook her head. "You're close, very close... but I'm not Kuassari."

"You know her?" Anya asked with rising hope.

But before she could answer, the look on Veraiho's face changed.

"Get down!" she yelled, and she did.

Bullets zipped through the cafe. Men with torches shouted in chaos, running footsteps everywhere.

"W-what's happening!?" Anya yelled.

Veraiho paid no attention. In one smooth motion, she pulled out a silver-colored pistol. Later Anya would find out that it was a custom-made Luger, but at that moment her eyes was fixed on a small flower design that was carved onto the gun's surface.

As soon as the cafe's entrance was rudely opened, Veraiho opened fire. A man in green uniform fell. As his colleagues charged, Veraiho kept firing. Every shot brought a man down. That meant the pistol ran out of bullets quick.

As another uniformed man entered, Veraiho had to duck into cover to reload. A hail of bullets struck the hastily raised table. Beside her, Anya wondered what she could do.

A thunderous shot later, the shooting stopped. The two women glanced to the side and saw Tomalsky holding a smoking hunting rifle.

"Are they here for you, Veraiho?" Tomalsky asked warily.

Veraiho stood up as she finished reloading. "Not this time, old man," she shook her head, "they are here for her."

Anya gaped.

"Should have known..." Tomalsky muttered.

"Yes, we all should have."

"What's happening?" Anya asked, confused.

"Those men," Veraiho nodded at the green-clad dead, "were part of a coup. We knew they were going to act, but didn't know when or who they were. Now that they have acted, we will nab all of them very quickly."

"What about me? Why are they here?"

Veraiho smirked. "Your father's name was Alexander Nureyev, was he not? Your grandfather is -the- Count Nureyev. I don't know what happen might have between your father and grandfather or if anything ever did, but those soldiers wanted you as a... bargaining chip."

"W-what?"

"Listen, Anya. Go with Tomalsky to the count's place. Tell them who you are. You'll be safe, and you'll be a princess for the rest of your life."

"A... princess?" she repeated, looking at Tomalsky questioningly.

The old man nodded.

"Now go out from the back. There will be a van waiting for you. It will take you two to the Count's place," Veraiho continued.

"I won't!" Anya said fiercely. "Not until I've seen Kuassari!"

"Then why take ballerina lessons?" Veraiho asked bluntly, "Kuassari is a fighter, you will never see her unless you fight."

"It was something my father loved. He loved the shows..."

"...I see. So you want to fight as well as dance for your father," Veraiho muttered. Then she looked at Tomalsky, who listened without comment.

"Get her to the Karenina Institute. She has the potential. Maybe she will get to do both," Veraiho said.

"Huh. If she does, then she really is like you, Veraiho," the old man grumbled.

"Karenina...?" Anya wondered aloud.

"It's a place where special persons like you and me train. Don't waste any more time, now go," Veraiho said firmly.

As she boarded the van, Anya turned to face Veraiho. "Will I meet Kuassari there? Will I meet you again?"

"No, and maybe," Veraiho answered with a smile.

Then the van sped away, and Veraiho disappeared from view.

---

Several hours later...

"Veraiho Dimitrovich reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease. Nice work, Veraiho. I've got some news for you," the officer behind the desk said.

Veraiho stood at ease.

"You are being transferred to our friends in Berlin. Seems like they have a little trouble there and are looking for some help. You have been chosen."

"I don't want to leave Russia," Veraiho said bluntly.

The officer shrugged. "I know how you feel. But you can't stay here forever, clinging onto the memories of a dead man." He held up a hand to stop her angry protest.

"Listen to me, Veraiho. Those people in Berlin... they are asking for -special- help. I don't know the details, but a lot of people are in that project. Do you know who recommended you, a Russian, to the Germans?"

Veraiho shook her head.

"Get this, it was a Japanese. Do you understand? A Japanese recommended a Russian to help the Germans. This is interesting to say the very least," the officer said with relish.

"So?"

The officer narrowed his eyes. "The last time something like this happened was some years ago. A Japanese woman went to America to get a Russian's help."

Veraiho stayed silent. She bowed her head in thought.

"I know you might not want to see her again, but this is a chance for you to find out more about her," the officer continued. "You are sisters after all. Go, Veraiho. Go to Berlin. You might be doing what your sister is doing in Japan."

She looked up.

"When do I leave?"

---

Some hours before her departure, Veraiho stopped for a visit to a familiar place. The tombstone was worn, the words faded and it stood alone in the field of snow.

"Beloved brother, two girls believed..." Veraiho read the inscription in a whisper. Slowly she set down a single flower, brought her palms together and prayed.

"I'll be leaving now, brother. Watch over me."

She opened her eyes and hesitated.

"Watch over sister too."

Then she left.

---**End 5. Veraiho**---

**Endnotes**:

[1] Anya Nureyev created by Yoru no Angel, additional background added with permission

[2] Veraiho Dimitrovich created by Arion Wong, based on 'Beraiho' in the anime 'Geo-Armor: Kishin Corps' by Masaki Yamada

[3] Drubetskaya the Taskmistress and Tomalsky created by Arion Wong

[4] Kuassari - Maria Tachibana during the Russian Revolution

[5] "Two girls believed" - inscription from Maria's ending in ST1

---**Anti-Demon Division Profile**---

**Name**: Veraiho Dimitrovich

**Age**: 19

**Nationality**: Russian

**Rank**: Koubu Pilot

**Previous Occupation**: Special Operative of Russia

**Height**: 181cm

**Weight**: 58kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Luger Kustom Pistol

**Koubu Color**: Snow White


	6. Abigail

Hiya again everyone!

Wow, this is the fastest I've ever updated a fic…anyways, as usual, me and Arion don't own any of the ST characters (despite what we like to believe) but…_dun, dun, duuun!_ We do own the Anti-Demon Division, so there!  
  


Don't forget to review! C'mon, pleeeease? Two reviews only? I'm sure you can do better than that minna-san!

**6. Abigail**

For miles around there was nothing but desert in the state of Texas, the nearest town was at least an hours drive away and to top it all off, it was boiling outside; it was so hot you could fry an egg on the pavement! Yet a young woman by the name of Abigail Sinclair wasn't at all bothered by any of these things. She was bored though.

Her father was away at a conference in the second story of the mansion and had requested his precious not disturb him. She felt disturbed, having a family of foreigners in her home, no matter how rich or powerful her father said they were. The head of the Sinclair mansion insisted Abigail meet with these French travellers; they were quite similar in his eyes.

But Abigail didn't want to be introduced to this Blemeur family; in fact, she didn't at all want to inherit any part of her family's repulsive business. Was the Sinclair family renown for elegance or sophistication?

No!  
  


Of all the things, her family was recognised as America's fuel source, for the Sinclair's own the largest oil tycoon in all of the whole United States of America. Oh, how did Abigail detest this reputation!

However, the Sinclair's business had a very pleasurable upside to it. The Sinclairs were one of the richest families in the entire world.

"Excuse me, Mistress Abigail?"

Abigail tilted her head to the side and her curly red hair caught the rays of sunshine just perfectly; she looked just like a redheaded angel. Her bored expression never changed, "What is it Richardson?" She questioned in a toneless voice.

"Master Sinclair insists you meet with the Blemeur's daughter…" The old butler repeated again for what seemed for like the hundredth time, "Please do as he wishes Mistress Abigail…"

Abigail sighed in frustration, holding a slender hand to her forehead. Maybe if she did as her father requested, he would cease badgering her, "…Oh, all right then…where is this Blemeur girl anyway?"

Richardson thanked his young mistress and lead her to second floor where her father's meeting was proceeding. Seated next to a pair of polished oak wood doors was a fifteen-year-old teenager. She looked to have been as bored as Abigail was as she occasionally shifted her weight from her left to her right arm. Her long wavy blonde hair fell into her eyes in neat curls, the rest of it hung over her shoulder onto her blue outfit.

The fifteen-year-old's deep blue eyes met Abigail's green ones.

The blonde stood up and inclined her head in a polite bow as did Abigail, "You are Abigail Sinclair?" She said, her strong voice hinted with the slightest of French accents.

"Yes…" The redhead replied curtly, "And you are?"

"My name is Glycine Blemeur," The blonde replied.

For a few seconds, silence fell over the pair. It was as if the two respectable females were daring each other to ask about their family's honourable heritage. Abigail knew this whole meeting thing would be a waste of time.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," Abigail said softly in a voice void of any emotion, she inclined her head again and took a sharp turn on heel.

"…You have it don't you…?"

The redhead ceased walking almost immediately. She slowly faced the younger teen, "What are you talking about?" Abigail demanded.

"The power to fight the evil…spirit energy…" Glycine murmured before she could stop herself, her blue eyes were hidden away by the locks of blonde hair falling into her face, "I can sense it…you're like me…" Her usually strong voice grew fainter and fainter.

"I do not know what you are speaking of!" Abigail retorted haughtily, "Now if you excuse me Miss Blemeur, I will bid you good day and leave!"

Glycine watched with little expression as the footsteps belonging to the Sinclair girl echoed throughout the hallway with every pace. She watched her back until the older girl disappeared.

"She knows it too…she isn't the only one…"

---

The day was just like any normal day. It was hot and there was absolutely nothing to do around the Sinclair mansion. Abigail knew she could've gone shopping at the snap of her fingers, Richardson would be there to drive her to the nearest town with a clothes designer but today she simply felt like staying home.

One thing, however, bothered her. Those words the young Blemeur girl had said. _I can sense it…you're like me…_

Abigail mentally shook herself. She wasn't like her! She certainly wasn't any sort of a weirdo, she was sure of that. Spirit energy? Powers to fight the demons? It was all absurd. The seventeen-year-old was beginning to think the whole Blemeur family were off their rockers, just like their daughter.

She didn't know any demons anyway! There had been those strange events happening in places like Japan, France and England but they were all far away from America so it was certainly none of her business.

But now that she thought of it, Abigail did remember her father speaking to a military official about a young girl being taken to England to be apart of some special assault group or something like that. From what she heard the girl was only eleven or twelve years old, how was that possible?

And there was the other report, about an American woman named Rachette Artile becoming a captain for an elite German defence force. It had something to do with spirit armor…

Abigail shook herself again. She really must've been bored, she was letting her imagination run away with her yet again! Really, why would her father be concerned with military affairs in the first place?

For the remainder of the day, Abigail spent her time wandering around her father's library. She didn't know why, maybe her ponderings sparked an actual interest in this whole 'Spirit warrior' business.

Just as she was flipping through the pages of one of her father's old diaries, the old butler Richardson cleared his throat. Abigail nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise. 

"Please, Richardson, knock next time, you scared me half to death…" She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, young mistress, but a woman from Germany requests to see you…" The aging man said, running a hand through his greying hair, "She says it is urgent…"

Abigail nodded reasonably and followed the butler out to the recreation room but just before she left, she slipped her father's journal into her handbag.

---

"Miss Abigail Sinclair, I expect?"  
  


A young woman in her late twenties extended her hand out to the teenager and they shook politely. Abigail wondered what a military official as was doing in a place such as Texas. The officer introduced herself as Colonel Lauranna Dornen, the head commander of a group acknowledged as the Anti-Demon Division.

Abigail requested some tea be made and Richardson disappeared down in the kitchen. It left Lauranna and Abigail to speak freely.

"What is the reason for your visit, Miss Dornen?" Abigail questioned curiously.

"I am surprised your father hasn't told you about this…" Lauranna said simply, folding her hands in her lap, "After everything old Yoneda did for him, he didn't even keep his promise…"

The redhead suddenly felt her temper rise. Nobody could ever insult her father in front of her, "Excuse me, Miss Dornen, but I think you have the wrong man. My father would never, ever betray anyone. And, by the way, my father doesn't even know a Yoneda!"

"That is the father you know…" Lauranna said softly, raising the steaming cup of tea Richardson just gave her to her lips. She paused for a moment, taking a small sip, "Even though I didn't have the opportunity to have met him all those years ago, Mr. Yoneda has informed me himself that he was promised you'd join his force when needed after he saved your father's life in the Great War…"

The blonde woman paused again, taking another long drink of tea, "But the Flower Division has already been filled with many promising soldiers, therefore, your name was suggested to the Anti-Demon Division…"

Abigail was too flabbergasted to even utter a word. Her father never mentioned anything like this and he positively wasn't in any war before, this Lauranna Dornen was just a counterfeit, and Abigail just knew it!

"Y-You're lying!" Abigail shouted accusingly, her fists shaking with utter fury.

"Really, Miss Sinclair?" Lauranna asked, her fair eyebrow cocked in confusion, "Well then, if you can find any proof of that notion, then I will be glad to hear it. But for now, you must board the next ship for Germany-"

"Never!"

"-And the rest will be explained then…" Lauranna rose swiftly to her feet, paced towards the door and thanked Richardson for the tea. She then disappeared out the door.

"Young mistress?" Richardson asked shakily, gently placing his hand on Abigail's shoulder.

Abigail said nothing.

---

She couldn't believe it. She was actually there, in Germany. Why? She didn't know. How? She didn't know that either. Abigail wandered around the ruins of what used to be a great city; the more she thought the more it sunk in, her father was a liar.

Her whole life she had been deceived. Her father had served in the Great War all those years ago as a young man as she had learnt from the journal she discovered in the library. He was a thrill seeker so he travelled to Japan where most of the action was happening and was nearly killed in the process. A man named Ikki Yoneda saved him from the creatures they called Kouma and in his gratitude, he promised he would help in anyway possible, namely training his first child to fight.

But he didn't. Abigail, the first and only child of the Sinclairs, grew up to be a normal and happy girl. There was the odd occasion when something out of the ordinary would happen but that happened to everyone right? 

"So you did make it…"

That same voice belonging to Lauranna reached her ears. And what Abigail didn't know was that she'd constantly be hearing it for the next passing month.

The Anti-Demon Division was actually a defence force created to stop those very creatures shaped by the forces of evil, as the seventeen year old learned later. Things acknowledged as Kouma and Wakiji; monstrosities that threatened Germany, Japan, England and France, even America too!

By the end of that month, Abigail had made two new friends, her teammates, Katrina Efeu Steiner (also known as Red Eyes) a dark haired former lieutenant of the German Army and Thomas McPherson a cheerful teenager from England. 

Actually, they were her teammates but not her friends.

It didn't bother her though.

She found Katrina to be too cold and Thomas just to be too cheerful and even arrogant at times. Abigail didn't know what to do; she was beginning to question her decision.

Until that one day. It was a normal day at the theatre-like building she and her fellow teammates resided in. As usual it was breakfast time, just as always she asked Thomas to make her tea but as usual he messed up. Katrina stood by the sidelines, not wanting to get involved but hastily stood her ground once Thomas called her by her dreaded nickname.

"Um, excuse me…where do I find Colonel Lauranna Dornen?" A young man's voice asked politely.

Everything stopped.

Abigail was sure she had gone to heaven. Suddenly, things just appeared to be not as bad as she thought.

'_Wow…this gentleman is very handsome, and so polite…! I wonder how things will turn out now…_'

She took a step forward and felt as if she were on air…

--**End of Abby's chapter!**--

**Endnotes:**

[1] Abigail Sinclair, created by Yoru no Angel

[2] The young American girl, Alicia Stevens from my Mizugumi.

[3] Richardson, Mr. Sinclair, created by Yoru no Angel.

---**Anti-Demon Divison Character Profile**---

**Name**: Abigail Sinclair

**Age**: 17

**Nationality**: American

**Rank**: Koubu Pilot

**Previous Occupation**: Oil Tycoon heir

**Height**: 164cm

**Weight**: 47kg

**Preferred Weapon**: A baton with laser beam whip

**Koubu Color**: Royal Magenta


	7. Siti

**7. Siti**

By Arion Wong

Far, far away in the hot and humid South East Asia, there was a country dubbed by old Portuguese explorers as the "Golden Peninsular", as the land was blessed with many natural resources, not to mention that it stood right between the ocean spice route between India and China.

In the past centuries, conquerors came and went. The Portuguese, the Dutch and now the British ruled various parts of this country. Using a system of administration whereby the natives were only rulers in name, the British remained the true masters of this old land.

But the British were far kinder and abler than the previous colonists. They built roads, railways, public works and schools to bring this relatively backward nation forward.

In one such school, a young Malay girl named Siti Nora binti Ibrahim (Siti Nora daughter of Ibrahim) sat on a wooden chair with a bored expression on her face. Being relatively quick of mind she was able to grasp the foreign languages easily.

St. Francis's Institution of Melaka was an old school, built by the missionary brothers of St. Francis in the 1800s. The British converted it into a school for gifted youngsters.

And Siti was one of those students. Among her friends were other races of the Malayan Peninsular: Chinese, Indians, and Eurasians of Portuguese decent. Friendly nations of the British Empire sent their own students to this school, so that Thais, Indonesians, Vietnamese and other races of South East Asia mixed together and spoke under the common language of English. Everything was thought in English: Maths, Geography, Science...

Her father, a Silat instructor, knew the importance of knowledge for the future. That was why he had her enrolled here despite the rising fervour of independence from the British overlords. Sometimes Siti could feel the keris her father had given her quivered as it lay hidden in her school bag.

Not that Siti cared for it right now.

She tugged despondently her nametag 'Siti' on the very British-style uniform in annoyance. In the tropical heat of Malaya, it was positively sweating to wear it. Her brown skin was itching to be free from the stifling uniform. She couldn't wait for school to be over and back home in her casual kampung (village) style clothes, playing marbles and congkak with her friends.

The bell chimed for the final time that day. The class stood together as the teacher wrapped up his lessons for the day, bowed and expressed thanks in unison.

"Finally, the end of school," Siti grumbled.

Beside her, a young Chinese girl in the same uniform giggled. "We still have classes tomorrow."

Siti rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me, please."

"Hey, can you lend me your Literature homework later? I'm having trouble with question four."

"Sure."

That was the last thing Siti said to her.

A bestial roar filled the afternoon sky. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. In the nearby rubber plantations, the tappers froze in fear. A bicyclist heading home on a narrow path nearly fell over from the sound.

Then the school began to tremble. An explosion ripped through the chemistry lab, several floors below Siti's class. A chunk of the school collapsed, exposing her classroom as the window side area fell away.

What Siti saw shocked her. Her parents have often talked about monsters such as pontianak (vampires), tahyul (gremlins) and hantu (ghosts), but there was nothing like -this-.

It was huge. Was it alive or was it a machine? She didn't know. It looked like both. It was shaped like a human, but it had a steam contraption on its back. There wasn't a face. From her position she guessed that it came up from the under the school grounds.

Her mind froze when she saw the monster reaching up with a huge hand towards her.

"PERGI!! GET AWAY!!" She screamed in Malay.

Everything turned -white-.

---

"Child, are you alright?"

Siti woke up to an unfamiliar place. The worried face of one of the school's brothers, Brother Peterson, hovered over her.

"...What happened?" Siti groaned.

The white-clad brother helped her to sit up on the comfortable bed.

"This is the infirmary of the British Consulate in Kuala Lumpur. Are you feeling better?" he said gently.

That woke Siti up in a hurry. "Kuala Lumpur!?"

The elderly man nodded.

"W-why? What happened? Where is everyone!?" she asked in rising panic.

Peterson hushed her with a finger on her lips. "Quiet, child. Take a deep breath."

With her lips quivering, she did as told. She felt better immediately, but a million questions still swirled around her mind.

"Do you remember what happened?

She shook her head uncertainly. "There was an explosion... something..." Then her eyes widened. "A monster! I saw a monster attacking the school! I-it's hands... it tried to get m-me!" she stuttered in horror.

"You're safe now, child. Don't worry, everyone from school is fine," Peterson said soothingly.

"E-everyone?"

"Yes, everyone. Even Mr. Kumar," the brother added wryly. Siti started to smile; Mr. Kumar was the stern Indian teacher who taught near-impossible Maths that no student liked.

Then she frowned. "Why... why am I here? Can I go back?"

Peterson slowly clasped his hands together. "My child, I do not know how to tell you this. Please, prepare yourself for the worst news possible."

"W-what?" Siti stammered.

"The creature you saw was an inhuman monster known as a Wakiji. It's a Japanese name, because it unfortunately appeared in Japan a few years ago. It has neither thoughts nor a conscience, it exists only to destroy. Do you understand so far?"

"Y-yes... b-but..."

"Hush," said Peterson. He took a deep breath himself. Siti braced herself.

"The world is becoming a dangerous place, child. Monsters like that are appearing in many places in the world. No one knows why this is happening. But all the attacks have a thing in common: they appeared in places where special people live."

Siti did not notice her hands were shaking like a leaf. But Peterson did and he held her hands in his, trying to calm her.

"Child, the monster was trying to kill you. You are the special one here."

"No... no no no no..." Siti shook her head slowly, chanting the word repeatedly. Peterson increased his grip on her hands painfully.

"Listen! Listen to me, child!"

Siti stared at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened. You have a gift, given by God Almighty. Do not curse yourself for what happened!"

"B-but... people could have been wounded... could have been -killed- because of me!" Siti cried.

"But no one was. Because -you- protected them, child," the elderly man said firmly.

"I... I did?"

"When the attack stopped, we found you lying on the ground unconscious. Nobody saw what happened, but from a distance I saw the monster reaching inside the school. There was a burst of white light, so bright that it hurt my eyes... When it was gone, the monster had disappeared as well," Brother Peterson explained slowly.

"B-but..."

"Believe me, child. I know what I saw. What you told me about the monster reaching for you only confirms it."

Siti bowed her head, looking at the clean white sheets that covered her from waist down.

"C-can I go home?" she asked quietly.

Peterson released his hands when she stopped shaking. "Do you want to go home?"

"I-I..." she stammered. She was torn, what if she would be responsible for more attacks on her beloved village? Could she protect all of them by herself? She didn't even know -how- she did it.

"No... I don't want to go back... not yet..." she whispered finally. It would break her heart to leave her family so prematurely, but it was for their sakes that she made the decision.

"Well, you're indeed a good child. Just like your father predicted."

"W-what?" Siti exclaimed, looking up.

"Of course I told him what happened. Do you honestly think I would send you away from your family without telling him first?" Peterson smiled.

"What do you mean?" Siti asked, confused.

"Hear me well, child. Your father knows what had happened. I suggested a plan for you and he said that you would make the correct decision."

"What... plan?"

Peterson took another deep breath. "The monster you fought are appearing in Germany. Many, many of them. The Germans would appreciate your help, child."

"Germany?" Siti repeated, bewildered. It was so far away. Of course, she had heard of it from lessons about the European war in her history classes. But it was so far away...

"You should go, child. Your father thinks so too. Maybe you will find the source of the monsters, maybe you won't. But one thing is for sure, you will learn how to fight them."

"...my father said that?"

Peterson nodded, and handed her a neatly folded letter.

With trembling hands, she opened the letter. It was in the elegant writing of her father in Malay. She began to read silently:

'My dearest Siti... Times are difficult. You remember how Grandpa keeps saying there is something bad in the earth? It seems that it has arrived. My daughter, Brother Peterson has told me what happened, and I agree to his suggestion. Despite being a Silat instructor, I wonder if I could protect the school like you did against the monster. You must be stronger, Siti... strong enough to protect the ones you love. Go, to this place called Germany. When you learnt everything there is to know, when you are satisfied that you can protect everyone you love in the village... return and you will find your family waiting for you. Your proud father, Ibrahim. '

Tears flowed again, a few droplets staining the crisp paper. She hastily wiped her tears away as she held the letter close to her heart. Then her eyes snapped open.

"My bag! Where is it?" she asked anxiously.

Peterson retrieved the simple, battered cloth bag from underneath her bed. She quickly took it and opened it. Reaching inside, she pulled out a traditional Malay dagger. Peterson's eyes widened when he saw the hand-length, wavy and curved dagger.

"A keris! You brought it with you to school, young lady?" he demanded. Siti smiled cheekily at him, her black eyes glinting mischievously.

He was relieved that she was back to the cheerful, carefree girl that everyone knew in school.

Slowly, she unsheathed the dagger. It was beautiful, almost like a piece of art instead of a real weapon. Intricate designs were painstakingly carved onto the short blade. It was a small dagger, but still a dangerous weapon. Siti wondered why her father had given it to her when she was younger. Now she knew.

"Keris Satria, bersamalah saya dalam perjalanan ini Heroic Keris, stay with me in this journey," Siti whispered as she traced the many curves of the blade. She then slowly sheathed it back.

"Will I get to learn the German language on the way?" she asked with an innocent smile.

---**End 7.Siti**---

**Endnotes**:

[1] binti in Malay names signifies daughter/female, bin signifies son/male.

[2] Malayan states were conquered by the Portuguese, the Dutch, the British and finally the Japanese before reverting back to the British in that order. As this fic is set in the 1920s, the British still ruled the Malayan states. The Japanese took control in a 40-day invasion during World War II.

[3] St. Francis's Institution (SFI, affectionately known as 'School For Intellectuals', rival students call it 'School For Idiots') is a real school in the state of Melaka, famed due to its history as well as the stained glass in its chapel. Because Sakura Wars has an alternative timeline than the real world, I've taken the liberty to modify its background and function in this fic.

[4] Melaka (also spelled as Malacca in English) is known as the Historical State and the birthplace of the original Malay sultanates. It was a powerful and rich empire until it degenerated and fell to the Portuguese.

[5] Silat is a traditional form of Malay martial arts. Pronounced Ci-latt

[6] Congkak is a traditional game. Pronounced Chong-kahk

[7] Kuala Lumpur is the capital of Malaysia. In English it's literally 'Muddy Rivermouth' due to its origins as a riverside city. Today, Kuala Lumpur is the home of the tallest buildings in the world, the Petronas Twin Towers.

[8] Keris - traditional Malay wavy dagger. Usually no more than a hand's length, the blade is curvy and wavy with a wooden handle like that of a pistol. Pronounced Keh-ris

[9] Siti Nora binti Ibrahim, Brother Peterson, Mr. Kumar created by Arion Wong.

---**Anti-Demon Division Profile**---

**Name**: Siti Nora binti Ibrahim

**Age**: 16

**Nationality**: Malayan (citizen of the British Empire)

**Rank**: Koubu Pilot

**Previous Occupation**: Student

**Height**: 151cm

**Weight**: 42kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Keris

**Koubu Color**: Emerald Green


	8. The Sisters

**8. The Sisters**

Underneath the imposing Imperiales Konzertsaal was the hangar and base of operations of the Anti-Demon Division. Here, scores of mechanics, engineers and operators controlled the facility, to dispatch the Hikarigumi into battle at a moment's notice.

One of the engineers struggled with the screwdriver, trying his utmost to fix a new armor plate in place. Then the tool slipped and caused a metallic shriek on the nearby surface. The screwdriver clattered noisily onto the floor. The engineer cringed, knowing what would come next.

"Hey you, yeah you there!" a lithe 19-year old girl yelled loudly. Despite her small (albeit athletic) frame, she marched across the hangar as if she owned the place.

In a manner of saying, she did.

She grabbed the startled looking engineer by the scruff of the collar and shook him like a rag-doll. Despite being older and much bigger, there was actual fear in the man as the shorthaired Swedish girl was manhandling him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded.

"A-Aah, sorry ma'am!" the engineer stuttered.

She let go, seemingly satisfied. "Well, don't let it happen again..." Then she saw the scratch mark, and gasped loudly. "What's this!? Y-you!! A scratch! Nooooooooo-!!"

"I'm sorry!" the engineer hastily repeated, visibly sweating.

Tears threatened to spring out from the girl's eyes. "Sorry doesn't cut it!!"

"Aww, come on, Miss Lena..." the engineer started to whine, worried at her distress. He became increasingly aware of hostile glares and muttering among his engineer colleagues.

"He made Miss Lena cry..." "Oh he's gonna pay..." "Nobody makes our princess cry!"

The engineer's sweated like a man wearing winter clothing in the middle of a hot desert.

"It's just a scratch..." the engineer said lamely.

"It's not, it's not!" Lena hollered. "Do you know how much time it took me to get this steel plate from the Army Quartermaster!? You ruined it, you ruined it!!"

The engineer took a quick glance behind him and saw his burly colleagues slowly approaching with mad gleams in their eyes and various tools in their hands. He made a quick decision.

"AAH! Forgive me, Miss Lena! Forgive me!" the engineer knelt before the girl and kow-towed repeatedly. "I'll explain everything to the chief, so please, don't cry!"

Lena sniffed. "You will?"

"Yes, yes I will!"

Instantly Lena's teary face cleared up. The entire engineering team knew that the 19-year old Lena Sorenson from Sweden can turn on the water taps like a switch, and yet they still adored her. The fact that she looked like a pin-up sports athlete didn't hurt either. The engineering team was her very own fan club. Even the Chief Engineer didn't have as much control as she did over the team.

In fact, the reason she was chosen as the Logistics Officer of the Anti-Demon Division by the formidable commander Lauranna Dornen was stated as her 'extremely effective means of persuasiveness and economical sense that will secure our supplies easily.'

In other words, Lena Sorenson was very good in what she did. Being the Logistics Officer meant she was in charge of getting the equipment, fuel, weapons, ammunition and spare parts to keep the entire division running. Not that she was responsible for the actual -usage- that was the job of the Chief Engineer.

Thus, she was in charge of logistics, not maintenance. It was a good thing too, for 'responsibility' was not one of Lena's key words.

"Good, good! I'll leave it up to you to explain to the Chief Engineer why our brand new, super expensive Landmeister super-train has a scratch mark. Bye!" Lena said cheerfully and left.

The engineer took a look behind him. His colleagues were back at their normal places, doing their jobs. As if they never thought of lynching him if the girl had cried.

He sighed. It was all in a day's occupational hazard.

---

Above the underground base was the magnificent Imperiales Konzertsaal, the Imperial Concert Hall. At first, its construction was widely criticized by various naysayers, but once the grand building was completed, it did the job.

German citizens, so disillusioned by the troubles that had happened to them, found the large building a comforting gesture. A sign that things were changing for the better. Several years ago, the city was in ruins. Now, they had a brand new concert hall. It was like a salve that helped to heal the broken hearts of the people. But the citizens did not know that the grand building was also the home of their protectors.

Napoleon had said that the army travels on its stomach. Later generals would say that the army travels on the sheer amount of paperwork, telling who and what goes where and when and how, and telling others that it had been so.

The new Anti-Demon Division based secretly underneath the Imperial Concert Hall was an example of those opinions. Being a seasoned military commander, one of Lauranna Dornen's first acts was to immediately scour the list of candidates given to her for an excellent administrator to tackle the mountain of paperwork.

17-year old Mika Sorenson looked more like a young darling housewife or a capable classroom monitor. But her calm and genuinely graceful exterior hid the fact that her brain contained vast amounts of information. Dates, letters, cross-references, reports, forms, requisitions, bills, payments... everything and anything about the Imperial Concert Hall came through her.

Right now, she sat opposite a businessman and quietly marshalling her skills for the good of the hall and its occupants.

The man known as Mr. Leonard was fat, balding and visibly sweating under his expensive suit. He did not expect do deal with this... this young slip of a girl. But a few minutes into the negotiations made him realize just how formidable she was. Still, he wasn't ready to give up his chance at a lucrative contract to supply the concert hall with bread, eggs, milk... daily necessities like soap, shampoo, cleaning fluids, even toilet paper...

"Well, Miss Sorenson, I-"

"Please, call me Mika," the girl said with a charming smile. He can't help but smile in return.

"Alright then... Miss Mika, I'm sure you realize the times we're in. I have to feed my workers, if I lower the prices anymore, I would have to cut their wages just to make a small profit..." Leonard said, letting his sentence trail off as a hint.

"Some tea, Mr. Leonard?" the girl asked sweetly. Leonard smiled, thinking that she had finally admitted defeat. The smell of the tea was exquisite; maybe it wasn't so bad to have a cup...

Just as he took a sip, Mika launched her rebuttal.

"I don't think you understand, Mr. Leonard. This is an opportunity for your company to supply the Imperial Concert Hall with your goods. You should consider this an honor, not a business proposition," she said, still with that charming smile, hands politely on her lap.

Leonard nearly spewed his tea. He quickly gulped it, suddenly it felt scalding as it ran down his throat.

"No, that price is much too high, Mr. Leonard. If you can't lower it, I'm sure I can find someone who can accommodate the Imperial Concert Hall," Mika continued evenly, ignoring Leonard's sputtering.

"B-but..."

"Good day, Mr. Leonard. I thank you for making your way here. Perhaps we will have other business opportunities in the future," Mika said. She stood up to leave.

"W-wait!" Leonard called desperately. Inwardly he admitted defeat. "Perhaps I was too hasty..."

Mika sat down and smiled sweetly.

"Some more tea, Mr. Leonard?"

---

"Well sister, how's your day?" Mika asked as she emerged after a refreshing bath. Lena lay lazily on their room's couch, a hot towel on her forehead.

"Same old, same old... Ahhh, I'm getting bored. When are we gonna see some action!?" Lena complained.

"We should be grateful for the lack of it, sister," Mika said calmly. She poured herself a cup of warm English tea and sat down across the table from Lena.

"But this is boring! I thought there's a war going on," Lena whined. She threw her legs violently onto the small table. Mika's saucer jumped from the impact, startling the younger Sorenson.

Mika yelped in surprise and spilled some of her tea onto her dress.

They both stared as her white dress became stained with tea.

"Uh, sorry..." Lena said.

"Ladies should be more elegant," Mika replied calmly. She stood up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lena braced herself for the oncoming storm.

"Look what you have done to my dress!" Mika yelled.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry..." Lena began.

"You barbarian!"

"What!? Who you're calling a barbarian, you stuck-up!"

As usual, the argument soon degenerated into a pillow fight, accompanied by the girlish shrieks and screams.

Several rooms away, Lauranna Dornen shut her eyes and massaged her temples, trying to ease her headache from the noise.

"Don't I get -any- peace and quiet around here!?" she asked herself.

---**End 8. The Sisters**---

**Endnotes:**

[1] Lena and Mika Sorenson, created by Arion Wong

---**Anti-Demon Division Profile**---

**Name**: Lena Sorenson

**Age**: 19

**Nationality**: Swedish

**Rank**: Military Logistics Officer

**Previous Occupation**: High School Student

**Height**: 171cm

**Weight**: 47kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Fists

**Name**: Mika Sorenson

**Age**: 17

**Nationality**: Swedish

**Rank**: Civilian Liaison Officer

**Previous Occupation**: High School Student

**Height**: 169cm

**Weight**: 46kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Letter Opener


	9. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

By Arion Wong & Yoru no Angel

**-Katrina-**

Katrina sighed as she lay on her bed in the Imperiales Konzertsaal. It was a sunny day, perfect for a walk in the park. But, not for her.

For almost her entire known life, she had punished her body, pushed it to the limits. She was powerfully built and yet slim and still retaining lady-like qualities. Not as if she cared for the latter. A thorough military woman, she prided herself on her strength, skills and above all, discipline. She had to; otherwise the anger that was always bubbling within her would explode.

She sat up to gaze out of the window. Below, the streets of Berlin were teeming with people bustling about their business. 

'_What am I doing here_?' she asked herself for the thousandth time. It was a familiar cycle, the doubts creeping into her mind, on why she accepted so readily... It's not as if she can...

Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft-spoken voice came over the Imperial Concert Hall's speakers.

"Miss Katrina, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Isaac, Miss Abigail, Miss Siti, you're to gather at the cafeteria in 5 minutes. Please wait for further instructions there."

Katrina frowned at the voice of Mika Sorenson, the building's very young administrator. She had only met the girl briefly several times.

Glad to have an excuse to do something, she got up and pulled on her usual singlet and military green fatigues. 

Just before she left the room, she pulled the curtains over the window.

_'No use in looking at something I will never get...'_

---

-**Isaac and Abigail**-

Isaac studied the newspaper in his hands. His eyebrow was cocked in confusion as he tried to make heads or tails of the headlines. Although he had studied German for a while, the words still seemed indecipherable to him. He honestly didn't know what he was doing with a local German paper in the first place.

With a small sigh, he folded the newspaper and tucked it under his right arm. He considered making himself a cup of tea before the day truly began. As he headed for the cafeteria, he couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched.

But instead of advancing to the cafeteria, he backtracked and soon arrived upon his room. Isaac disappeared within it much to the disappointment of his follower.

Abigail peered from around the corner, seeing if the coast was clear. She stepped out from hiding and slowly sauntered up to the door to Isaac's room. For a moment she considered knocking but announcement from the younger Sorenson sister interrupted her thoughts.

The door opened and…

_Thud!!_

"Miss Sinclair, are you alright?"

Abigail glanced up for a moment and a deep blush began to creep over her cheeks, "I-I'm fine, really Mr. Williams…"

"Are you sure…?" Isaac extended his hand out to her and she gratefully took it. With one swift move, she was hoisted back onto her feet.

"We'd better get going…" The older man said. He began to make his way down the hall.

Abigail hastily followed.

---

**-Thomas-**

 Thomas stared blankly up at the ceiling above him with his arms folded behind his head as he lay silently on his bed. 

Outside it was the perfect day; the sun was shining, the sky was a clear blue and there was a soothing, gentle breeze that made the day seem as if nothing could ever go wrong. That wasn't the case for this fifteen-year-old though.

'_The ceiling is so…boring, so white…_' He said to himself. He blinked, '_Really, it needs some color…c'mon, what about a cheerful yellow?_'

Thomas sat up with a sigh, "I guess you're not supposed to stare at the ceiling for entertainment anyway…" He muttered to himself. 

He took a look around his room. He never noticed that it looked so…empty. Besides for the bed and dressing table, the only other thing that took up any space was the violin case and small suitcase by the right side of the room. Nothing in Tom's room reminded him of his past.

'_Not that I want to remember that time anyway…_'

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Mika Sorenson's voice.

"Miss Katrina, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Isaac, Miss Abigail, Miss Siti, you're to gather at the cafeteria in five minutes. Please wait for further instructions there."

"No use crying over spilled milk now…" Tom muttered, making a move to leave, '_And I really have to stop speaking to myself…_' He added mentally.

The fifteen-year-old took one last look at his room and left with a small sigh.

---

**-Siti-**

Siti stood in awe on the polished and waxed stage, feeling so small and alone in the vast hall.

She didn't know what to think. The place seemed so alien, so... large. When she first laid her eyes on the Imperiales Konzertsaal, she didn't know that humans could build such an imposing structure of marble. Of course, she had read about it, but to be in it...

When the nice Mr. Henry asked if she could play music, Siti could only shyly answer no. Well, she could play a passable er-hu, the Chinese violin, but she remembered how the cats in her village would hiss whenever she played. Not to mention that she broke several strings and caused the Chinese owner of the er-hu to give her a real earful.

'_I'm going to play music... here_?' she wondered. She shuddered, hoping that wasn't true. The hall could easily accommodate, what, a thousand people? She can't even play an instrument!

Then Siti heard the announcement, calling for her name to go to the cafeteria. She smiled; she liked the cafeteria. The chefs there were more than willing to let her help, curious about her native recipes. She whistled a happy tune as she went on her way to the cafeteria.

When she got there, she found that the others were already sitting down. Problem was, everyone was at different seats. Nobody wanted to sit together, it seemed. The cafeteria was large enough so that all five of them had five different tables.

Siti sighed. She went to the dispenser and poured herself half a cup of coffee. She acquired a taste for it while on the ship on her way to Germany, though she couldn't take too much of the bitter taste.

As she slowly blew her cup to cool the coffee, she glanced around.

_'Miss Katrina... she's scary. But not as much as Miss Lauranna... Miss Katrina's seem so big and so strong... I wonder if she's really a man?'_ she thought mischievously.

Then she discreetly turned to look at Thomas McPherson. _'I like him, he's quite fun to be around with. It's funny to see how Miss Katrina would woman-handle him; and his arguments with Miss Abby.'_

Then she mentally checked herself. _'Oops, I meant, Miss Abigail.' _She looked at the American girl. '_I don't like her. She's so bratty! And she keeps picking on Tom too! And what's with **that** look?'_

For at that moment, Abigail Sinclair was lazily stirring her drink while gazing at Isaac Williams, the chestnut brown haired Englishman.

_'Oh, **him**,'_ Siti realized. She could understand why Abigail liked him; he had the sort of dreamy quality about him. _'Nice looking, and he's friendly too... what am I thinking!?'_ she abruptly stopped herself. Even so, heat crept up to her cheeks.

Then a new arrival to the cafeteria interrupted her train of thought. It was a tall woman, pale with indifferent eyes. She was slim, her strawberry blonde hair reaching all the way to the small of her back, the collars of her jacket upturned to her ears, ears that had small red earrings. She carried a duffel bag over a shoulder, her eyes half-closed as she scanned the cafeteria with disinterest. The woman was biting a thin blade of green grass.

_'She looks like a ruffian,'_ Siti thought. _'But she seems to be hiding something, her footsteps are so light!'_

---

-**Thomas**-

Thomas stared closely at the glossy table in front of him. His ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps and he cocked his head to the side, watching the newcomer Malay girl called Siti wander into the hall. 

'_Hmm…that girl, Siti…she looks a little lost…_' He thought, his clear blue eyes trailing her movement as she moved to the dispenser and poured herself some coffee, '_Should I invite…? Nah, she probably doesn't want to sit with me anyway…_'

The fifteen-year-old finally controlled his adventuring eyes, '_At least she's nice and pretty cute too, unlike…_' 

Tom gave an involuntary shudder; even now he could feel the cold eyes of Katrina Efeu Steiner staring intently at the back of his neck, he scolded himself for sitting at the table next to hers. At least he had enough smarts to sit with his back facing her.

 He didn't dare to turn around, '_It's like she's trying to curse me! I guess that's what I get for sitting across from her though…'_

'_She's had it in for me from the start, that one. All I did was try to be nice and what do I get in return?? The evil eye! Honestly, some people these days…_'

He gazed impassively at the half-finished cup of tea sitting serenely across from him. Tom briefly glanced across the room to the only other male in the room. Isaac Williams, who had only arrived a few days ago, didn't bother looking up, his eyes quickly skimming over the pages of the thick book in his lap. 

'_Isaac…not a bad bloke. Just hope Abby over there doesn't stare a hole through him…_' His face suddenly contorted into a smile crossed with a simper and a chuckle as he spared another quick glance at the redheaded American sitting at the table diagonal to his.

Abigail watched the older man with her head leaning on her right hand; Abigail's head was just about to fall off her hand and she was much too captivated by the chestnut brown haired Englishman to even notice.

'_Abby, Abby, Abby…_'He thought with a small shake of his head, '_Oh how Isaac would be an idiot to fall for you, such a spoiled little princess you are. You're so far up yourself, you can probably see through the other side…_' Thomas couldn't help but allow a smirk cross his young features.

Another sound of shuffling feet reached his ears and the young teen swerved his head to get another look at the doorway. A young woman with a simple duffel bag slung over her shoulder had just arrived, holding a blade of green grass between her teeth. Her unruly strawberry blonde hair and clothing gave Tom the air of great wildness but style.

Tom looked away before the new arrival could catch his eye, another smile formed on his lips.

'_Wow, talk about cool… now that's the type of person we need on this team!_'****

---

**-Katrina-**

Katrina chose a table that was against the wall, so that she can lean against it while offering her a view on the others. She had met Tom and Abigail... In fact, it was only Tom's insistence that she got to know him and the American girl in the first place.

_'McPherson... what is he doing here? I can't believe the colonel would choose a slacker like him for the Anti-Demon Division. Is he really as good as he says he is? I just don't believe it...'_

She curled her bottom lip, a habit when she disapproved of something. If Thomas was a slacker, Abigail was a spoiled brat.

_'I know her name... Sinclair... Sinclair Oils. That would explain her behavior, acting like a princess. Just what are the commanders thinking?' _she shook her head slightly, absolutely mystified, and not a little annoyed. 

She saw the direction in which Abigail's attentions were at. It was focused at the newcomer, Isaac Williams. A table behind him was the other newcomer; she was called Siti. Katrina did not bother to introduce herself when they first arrived, but she knew their names.

_'A child! What can she possibly do here? She could be killed in the first battle,' _Katrina thought dispassionately about the Malay girl, who was cooling her coffee with short breaths. 

Then she looked at Isaac Williams, who was nonchalantly stirring his cup of tea while balancing a thick novel in his lap, _'Isaac Williams... I know that name. There was a young and famous English cavalry officer from the Great War... but if he's **that** Isaac, then what is he doing here? He should be a decorated noble in England and enjoying his life now.'_

Then a new arrival interrupted her mind. She glanced over at the entrance. It was a woman, carrying a duffel bag and biting on a blade of grass.

_'She's dangerous,'_ Katrina narrowed her eyes. _'Is that a gun in her jacket? A soldier, like me? Hmm...'_

---

**-Abigail-**

Abigail didn't even bother to glance up at the sound of someone entering the room. She knew it was probably that newcomer Siti anyway, why should she waste her time on someone such as her?

The redhead returned to doing her favorite activity without thought, she leant against her hand, watching the longhaired man sitting diagonally from her with much interest; a quiet sigh left her throat, '_Mr. Williams…such a handsome man. And so civil too…so distinct compared to that, **that** little boy over there…_'

The American turned her nose up in disgust at the teenager from England sitting at the other table in the row in front of her, '_Mr. McPherson needs a little discipline! How can he even consider being so discourteous to someone such as myself??_'

'_Oh, I will teach him…that is, if that one over there doesn't do so first._' Abigail's eyes moved from the boy named Thomas to the dark haired woman sitting at the table next to his, '_Now she is a rough piece of work. A walking time bomb actually, just waiting to explode and I'm sure Mr. McPherson will be the one to set Miss Steiner off…_'

Just as her gaze turned back to the side profile of Isaac, Abigail's stare linked with Siti's but the Malay girl hastily looked away, '_Yes, that was the smart thing to do, Miss Nora. Such sweetness and innocence will not be tolerated in this force, only warriors with skill remain…_'

'_Then…_' Abigail added happily to herself, admiring the Englishman as he read his book while sipping tea, '_Only Mr. Williams and myself would continue on, naturally…_' 

Her attention was suddenly drawn away from the twenty-one year old. Abigail had noticed the rowdy looking woman by the doorway, '_What **is** with her??_'

The blonde woman sat down at a table near the entrance and surveyed the rest of the group through sleepy purple colored eyes. For a moment, she and Abigail linked gazes and Abigail couldn't help but feel as if the new arrival was intruding on her turf; she glared, '_Oh no you don't…I saw him first so keep your vulture-like claws away!_'

'_Honestly! I was just beginning to think this so called team couldn't get any worse and this…this piece of work rocks up!_' The redhead said heatedly to herself, '_That little floozy better stay far away from Mr. Williams! Someone like that could tarnish his name for good…_'

---

**-Isaac-**

Isaac remained silent in his seat, stirring his cup of tea with his right hand while flipping the page of the book sitting in his lap using his left. The twenty-one year old tried hard not to connect gazes with anybody; he still had the feeling that someone was watching him.

Quickly, his green eyes looked up for a fleeting second to get a better look at the other occupants of the cafeteria; they were all seated at different tables all around the room. 

The Englishman surveyed the teenager sitting two tables away from him. From the look on Tom's face he could tell Katrina was making him feel uneasy, '_Thomas, what a little joker… reminds me of a younger brother actually…but seriously though, what is a person like him doing in a force such as this? I hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble._'

He turned the page, '_And that Katrina should settle down for now, at the very least…we aren't in a war just yet…_' He took another glimpse of the German woman, '_She's a soldier. She probably knows who I am._'

Isaac lifted his cup to his lips and drank some tea, using this excuse to look at his other teammates. He sighted Abigail dazing off into space, '_Miss Abigail…hmm…well, she is a little spoilt. No surprise since her family does own Sinclair Oils…I wonder what she's staring so intently at…_'

For a second, Siti's dark eyes locked gazes with Isaac's green ones. She stared torpidly at him for a couple of moments until she realized what she was doing. The Malaysian girl hastily straightened her priorities; her cheeks flushed a pale shade of red.

 '_I can't help admitting that Miss Siti is a very kind person but what will she be like during conflict? The battlefield is no place for someone as young as her…_' Isaac's eyebrows came together in a frown as he pretended to read the same page for the tenth time.

The Englishman finished off his tea and placed the empty cup back onto the table quietly. His eyes suddenly darted to the doorway and as his suspected; a new person had entered the room, a woman who looked to be in her early twenties or late teens.

'_This certainly is a change…she doesn't look it but I believe she is involved with the military in some way…_'

She sat at the table nearest the cafeteria doors. She brushed her strawberry blonde hair away from her face before flicking a blade of grass she had in her mouth into the ashtray.

The new arrival gave the rest of the present people a good surveying with her sleepy purple eyes.

'_Ah, she knows what she's doing. Her expression gives it all away…_'

Isaac finally closed his novel with a dull thud, a smile formed on his face.

'_A young lady such as her…certainly hazardous…yet, it will be interesting to see how this all unfolds, very interesting indeed…_'

---

**-Veraiho-**

Veraiho looked around disinterestedly as she entered the cafeteria of the building. _'A concert hall. What am I doing in a concert hall?'_ she asked herself. _'Is this what my sister does in Japan? This is nuts. I shouldn't be here.'_

The Russian noticed that there were several people in the cafeteria. Oddly, all five were seated at different tables. 

_'No sign of the infamous Lauranna Dornen. Guess I would have to wait.'_

Her purple eyes scanned the room. She picked an empty table near the entrance that had a view of the other occupants, with her back to the wall.

Veraiho removed her bag and placed it on the floor. She took out the grass she had been biting and flicked it into the ashtray on the table. Without a word, she sat down and eyed the others. Interestingly, nobody bothered to ask her anything, as if it was perfectly normal for a stranger like her to waltz into the cafeteria and sit down uninvited.

_'Hmm, that woman looks dangerous,' _Veraiho thought as she studied Katrina Efeu Steiner through half-lidded eyes, a sleepy look she affected as a bluff.

Their eyes met and Veraiho could feel the intensity in Katrina's gaze. It was brief, because Katrina turned away to put on a mask of indifference of her own. 

_'So, she's playing the same game. Nice to see woman who can prove to be a challenge... She's all military I bet.'_

Then she looked at the young man at a nearby table who waslooking closely into the teacup on the table and did not appear to notice her gaze. _'I'd say, 15-16 years old. 58 kilos? His hands are calloused... must be a swordsman. Interesting.'_

Propping an elbow on the table and resting her chin on a hand, she turned to look at the others. She spied Abigail who was starring daggers at her.

_'Red hair. Irish? American? Why is she looking at me like that?'_

Abigail's eyes darted between Veraiho and Isaac anxiously.

_'Ah, I see. It's about him.'_

Veraiho turned to look at the Englishman. Isaac noticed her and looked away, putting a calm face as he lifted his tea to his lips and took a small sip. _'I know him. Isaac Williams; decorated English cavalry officer. If he's here, then the intelligence is true, he's out of an inheritance.'_

She smirked cynically. Being a special agent for Russia, Veraiho knew just how inaccurate information could be. _'For once, our Special Branch intelligence is right.'_

Lastly, she looked at the youngest person in the room. _'Is she in this special team that I'm supposed to join? Impossible... well, just improbable. And she's too young to be drinking coffee,'_ she thought as she studied Siti.

To her surprise, the young girl waved and smiled cheerfully at her. She lazily waved back.

Her ears picked up the sound of military boots on the marble floor. Instantly she sat up straighter, the sleepy look disappeared from her face, her hand instinctively reaching for her pocket where her Luger Kustom Pistol was hidden. She noticed that Katrina and Isaac became instantly alert at the same time she did.

"Ah, you're here. Finally," a cold female voice spoke, almost sardonically.

Veraiho glanced up and relaxed when she saw that the voice belonged to Lauranna Dornen. Beside the shorthaired, blonde woman was a massive African American.

"Colonel Dornen? I am Veraiho Dimitrovich, reporting as ordered," she stood and saluted the uniformed female.

"You were due here last week," the colonel replied icily.

"I got lost," Veraiho deadpanned. 

"Really," the African American smiled, instantly liking her attitude.

"Yes. I didn't like your trains, so I improvised," Veraiho answered. The huge man began to laugh. Lauranna gave him an elbow to the gut. As he gasped for breath, she motioned for the others.

"Follow me. It's time we get down to business," she said curtly. Veraiho glanced to see the other five standing up to follow.

_'So, they really are part of the special team. This is gonna be one heck of an adventure,'_ she thought wryly as she shouldered her bag and followed them.

---

The two officers led the group towards the back of the Imperiales Konzertsaal, towards the backstage. Then they veered off to a side and down a staircase and entered a basement area. Boxes were stacked on one side and steel doors lined the hallway.

"What is this dusty place?" Abigail demanded as she covered her nose disapprovingly.

Tom took an exaggerated look around and shrugged. "I don't know, this looks like a basement to me," he said with owlish eyes. Behind them, Siti giggled.

"Quiet," Katrina growled before Abigail could say anything. Abigail sullenly kept her mouth closed.

Lauranna led them to the end of the hallway. She stepped aside as Henry opened one of the steel doors.

"In here, there will be no joking allowed," Lauranna said in a tone that brooked no interference. Veraiho hid her smirk.

As they entered the door, they experienced a sudden transition. From the dusty basement, they were now standing in a room filled with sophisticated equipment. A large screen dominated the wall. A long metallic table stood in the center in the room, surrounded by different colored chairs. The room had a communications array, sensors, radar and various other things the group couldn't identify at first.

Lauranna and Henry went to the head of the table.

"Sit," the German colonel ordered, and everyone picked a chair and sat down. Henry stood at the colonel's side.

Without giving them the chance to gawk at their surroundings, Lauranna folded her arms and stared at each of them in the eyes.

"Since we have now finally all in place, I will begin again. My name is Colonel Lauranna Dornen, commander of the Anti-Demon Division. You will address me as Colonel or Commander."

She jerked a thumb at the grinning African American beside her. "This is Captain Henry Glory. You will call him the Vice-Commander-"

"Call me, Mr. Henry," he interrupted with a smile. 

Lauranna frowned. "Whatever," she said dismissively. "Above us is the Imperiales Konzertsaal, the Imperial Concert Hall. You are now within the headquarters of the Anti-Demon Division. From now onwards, no word of this should ever leave this base. If you are unable to comply I will have you sent back to whatever God-forsaken place you came from."

Seeing no reaction from them, Lauranna nodded. "You will be working as a team from now on, codenamed Hikarigumi, the Light Division. Now, introduce yourselves to each other. I find that teams usually work better when they actually know each other's names," she said, almost sarcastically.

Siti timidly raised her hand. "Um, I'm..."

"Speak up," Lauranna interrupted.

"A-ah, yes!" Siti stammered. She took a deep breath as she stood, letting her usual cheerful energy to steady her nerves. "I'm Siti Nora binti Ibrahim from Malaya. Please call me Siti. I look forward to be working with all of you!"

Henry smiled and nodded approvingly at her. Siti bowed gratefully and sat back down.

The fifteen-year-old boy rose casually from his seat and he glanced around with a cheery smile on his face, "The name's Thomas McPherson, call me Thomas or _Tom_..." He added with a small wink to the black-haired woman across from him.

Then the black-haired Katrina stood up, clearly fighting the urge to scowl or at least scalp the younger man. "I'm Katrina Efeu Steiner, formerly of the German army," she said simply, directing each of them a stare before sitting down again.

Abigail reluctantly stood, her hands placed haughtily on her hips, "My name is Abigail Sinclair. As you all probably know, my family owns the largest oil company in the whole of America," She added smugly as an afterthought.

The latest arrival stood up nonchalantly. "I'm Veraiho Dimitrovich of Russia," she said, her Russian drawl giving her a pleasing voice. She had one hand in her pocket, and she gave a two-fingered salute with the other as a greeting.

As she sat down, Isaac stood with a swish of his long hair. He saluted, "I am Isaac Williams." His stern salute faded and he gave the others each a small smile, "I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with all of you..."****

Lauranna motioned at Henry who nodded and moved to fiddle with some of the equipment. Then she turned to face them once more.

"You are here for your own personal reasons; I don't care what they are. But here and in the battlefield, you will obey my orders."

"Or you will have us sent back, right?" Tom quipped. Beside him, Siti tittered. Abigail discreetly covered her mouth to hide her grin, while Katrina glared at him.

"No. I will have you shot," Lauranna corrected him. That sobered everyone quickly.

"It's ready," Henry reported.

"Good, let it roll," Lauranna said. The lights dimmed and the large screen behind her came to life. A sketchy, black and white mute video appeared.

"What you see now is an attack on the village of Ferlangen. A filmmaker who was there to do a documentary on their farming life took this footage. No one survived," Lauranna narrated.

The horrifying video ended with the slightest glimpse of the attackers, huge brutish figures that wielded crude weapons. Others were monsters, like those out from nightmare myths and legends.

"As you might have surmised, we call those things demons, hence you being in the Anti-Demon Division," Lauranna said.

She then explained about the attacks that had happened in Japan, and told them about how the Hanagumi was formed and successfully stopped the threat. 

"Each of you have been tested positive for something we call 'spiritual power'. Each of you possesses the unique ability to fight the demons. Alone, you might not have a chance. But as a team, we can end this menace," Lauranna added.

Henry stepped forward. "To do this, you will be like a team. You will all stay together in rooms provided in this building. You will train together and work together. Make no mistake about it, ladies and gentlemen, a mistake can cost you your life," he said grimly.

"Where do those things come from?" Katrina asked, for once aghast.

"We have no idea," Henry answered. "We don't even know what they are. They would appear, attack a village and then disappear without a trace."

"Monsters! As if!" Abigail snorted.

Henry grimly shook his head. "Yeah, I expect some of you might not believe it. But if you want proof, ask Mr. Thomas or Siti about what happened to them."

"Well then," Abigail said looking expectantly over at the fifteen-year-old with her arms crossed over her chest, "Care to enlighten me, Mr. McPherson?"

Thomas hesitated for a moment. He could feel all five pairs of eyes stare at him from all directions, "H-How would you like it if you were suddenly walking down the street and this great ruddy creature just pops up from no where and tries to kill you...?"

"I'd didn't have time to even think…" He said simply, "It was die or die trying, simple enough…I was lucky to have survived. You haven't known real fear until you've encountered one of these…things…" He concluded grimly. For the first time his cheerful expression had been wiped completely off his face.

The rest of the team was utterly speechless.

"Would you like to add anything?" Lauranna questioned the Malayan girl in a cool voice.****

But Siti only bit her lower lip and refused to say anything, her hands shaking. Nobody needed further convincing.

"And yet, you're sure we can stand up to those monsters?" Isaac asked doubtfully.

"Ask her if you don't believe it. She has knowledge of what happened in Japan," Lauranna replied, jutting her chin towards Veraiho.

The Russian thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, it's true," she admitted. "The Japanese Hanagumi used something called 'spiritual armor' to fight demons, though I have not seen it."

"But do you believe it?" Isaac asked.

"She knows someone in the Hanagumi," Lauranna answered for her. Veraiho narrowed her eyes and stared at the colonel.

Henry clapped his hands to break the spell. "Well, that's that. You know as much as we do now. It's up to you guys to work together and beat those demons."

Lauranna stood up. Instinctively, the Hikarigumi stood as well, thinking that it was time to leave.

"One more thing," Lauranna said. "Since you are going to be a team, there will be a team captain. I have yet to decide, but the captain should be the most outstanding of all of you."

Instantly, all six members eyed each other warily, sizing each other up.

"Geez Lauranna, that's like an invitation for them to fight each other," Henry muttered.

"Hm. Conflict brings strength," Lauranna replied coldly.

**-End Chapter 1: First Impressions-**


	10. Chapter 2: Steam Powered Steel Giants

**Yoru no Angel**: Welcome to the second chapter!

**Arion**: Technically, it's chapter 10. Don't ask me, it's her screw up.

**Yoru no Angel**: Heeey…don't be a meanie Arion-san!

**Arion**: Meanie!? You haven't seen anythin' yet…***growls***

**Yoru no Angel**: Nyaaah! :-P Don't make me let the muses out!

**Arion**: Whatever. As usual, Sakura Wars belongs to me…

**Yoru no Angel**: ...Suuure....

**Arion**: Okay Miss Smarty-Pants, _you_ say it then. Hmph.

**Yoru no Angel**: Yosha! Once again, Sakura Taisen _doesn't_ belong to me or _him_, so no suing! But sue Arion-san all you like for all I care...

**Arion**: What? How dare you! Meanwhile, enjoy the fic. If you don't, it's her fault... now you get back here or I'll...

**Yoru no Angel**: ...Nyaa! Ya can't catch me~!

In our previous installment, the newly assembled Hikarigumi were introduced to each other. Just as their confusion on why they were there was being settled, the imposing Colonel Dornen threw in a thinly veiled challenge, the best of the Hikarigumi would be the team captain!

Chapter 2: Steam-Powered Steel Giants 

By Arion Wong and Yoru no Angel

"Geez Lauranna, that's like an invitation for them to fight each other," Henry muttered.

"Hm. Conflict brings strength," Lauranna replied coldly.

"That's very cruel, Laura," Henry commented.

"Don't Americanize my name," Lauranna warned him. Henry nodded, a wry smile on his lips.

The Hikarigumi were oblivious to their new commanders brief exchange. Each of the six scanned each other, trying to assess and compare themselves.

"So…Abby…" Tom began, earning himself a nice abhorring glare from the respectable American. Siti couldn't help but strain her ears to listen in; anything involving Thomas and Abigail was undoubtedly going to be entertaining. 

The fifteen-year-old grinned widely, casually folding his arms over his chest as he continued, "You think you have a chance at becoming the big boss?"

"Certainly Mr. McPherson," She replied haughtily, lifting her head up high, "Unlike _some_ people on this team, I have class and, not to mention, great skills in leadership…"

"Class…Riiight…" Tom said, rolling his eyes. Siti giggled and he flashed a smile at her, "You mean how many times you have tripped on those ridiculous dresses of yours…"

"W-What was that?" Abigail said through her gritted teeth.

"You heard me…"

Katrina snorted, folding her arms across her chest. The conversation of the younger troops was steadily beginning to get louder and louder.

"You'd think this was playschool, not an attack team…" The woman nicknamed Red Eyes grumbled under her breath to no one in particular, "The way those three act, we do not stand a chance…"

"They are merely expressing their true natures…" Veraiho said breezily, "An interesting concept actually…"

"Rule out captaincy possibilities by observing the true nature of ones mind…very interesting indeed…" Isaac interjected quietly. He and Veraiho exchanged the smallest of smiles.

"Do you think she planned it?" Isaac questioned quietly, eyeing the commander suspiciously.

"I do not know…." Veraiho replied.

The younger troops' argument reached the peak of it loudness.

"This ain't going anywhere," Henry sighed. He strode forward clapped his massive hands together. The thunderous clap caused them to jump up in surprise.

Lauranna adjusted her military cap. "Show them around," she said curtly and left.

"All right boys and girls, it's time for the base tour!" the African-American said with relish. 

Henry began to lead them down from the briefing room. 

As he opened the door to leave, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Ah, so you two managed to arrive here after all!" Henry said cheerfully. One by one, the Hikarigumi all craned their necks or stood on their tiptoes to catch a glimpse of whomever the burly man was speaking to. Leaning against the rightmost wall was a bespectacled young woman with straight mousy-brown hair; she wore a nurse's uniform. At the sound of Henry's voice the woman glanced up for a mere second, her mouth breaking out into an uncontrollable grin. 

"Oooh Henry!" She squealed in a high-pitched voice, latching onto one of his large arms, "Fancy meeting you here!"

As the two continued to speak with each other, the Hikarigumi couldn't help but raise their eyebrows in perplexity. Who was this woman?

"So, Henry, are you going to introduce me to your little friends?" The woman said, her glasses glinting strangely. Thomas felt the hairs on the back his neck prickle with fear as the woman laid eyes on him; it was like she was up to something.

"Ah yes…" The tall man said, "This is the Hikarigumi…" He gestured to the various females and males in the doorway, "Everyone, this is Sarah Arquette, one of the infirmary staff…But where is-?"  
  


Sarah ignored Henry's questioning; instead she sauntered forward, eyeing Isaac with a great interest. The Englishman stepped back slightly as she moved closer and closer…

"And who might you be…?" The bespectacled woman asked breathlessly, her hands clasped tightly to her chest, "You're so…so tall and healthy looking-"

Abigail cleared her throat loudly, her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Excuse me, Miss Arquette, is it?" She said in a haughty voice. Her eyes darted nervously between the two, "It is obvious you do not know who I am, because, if you did, you wouldn't have ignored me so…"

Abigail could feel her temper rise, not only because the older woman was ignoring her. In fact, she was so close to Isaac the tip of her nose was just touching his.

"Oooooh!" Sarah squealed, clasping her hands tightly around both of Isaac's, "You must let me examine you some time…I'm sure it will be…a memorable experience…"

Isaac's eyes grew wider and he weakly chuckled, he could feel a bead of sweat slowly running down his forehead. But to his great relief, Sarah had released him, immediately pouncing onto her next victim.

Tom attempted to hide behind Veraiho, hoping his shortness may come in use for once but the eyes of Sarah Arquette were much to quick for him.

"And who is this _adorable_ young man here?" She asked eagerly.

Katrina tried hard to suppress a snort of laughter as she watched the anxiety of her younger teammate. Siti felt her eyebrows contract together in worry and she bit the bottom of her lip while on the other hand, Abigail was much too busy worrying over Isaac to notice.

"…I…er…" Thomas stuttered, slowly pacing backwards. 

He shut his eyes and waited. And waited…five seconds had passed and Thomas finally decided it would be safe to open his eye, just for a few seconds.

Instead of staring the crazy nurse straight in the eyes, the back of Veraiho's head blocked his view. He peered around the taller woman; the Russian had outstretched her arm to refrain Sarah from stepping any nearer.

"He's afraid of you," Veraiho said, her purple eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, but there's nothing to be afraid of," Sarah said eagerly.

"Leave him alone for now, give him time to adjust to this place," Veraiho replied simply.

Sarah sighed dramatically and gave Tom a less-than-innocent wink. She shook her head in mock disappointment and shuffled off to the corner to pout.

"…Hey, Vera thanks a bunch!" Tom whispered, standing on his tiptoes just to reach her ear.

Veraiho gave him a faint smile. "Next time you want help, ask. Don't hide behind me."

"Will do," Tom grinned.

Then a male voice shouted.

"I told you not to go off on your own!!"

Automatically the heads of all six Hikarigumi troops turned towards the owner of the new voice. Sarah had instantly straightened up. The eye-glassed woman glared icily at the new man; she moved forwards, poking him in the chest as she spoke.

"What are you, my mother?!" She snapped, "It took you long enough to get here! If you had just listened to me-"

"I did!" The man interjected resentfully, "It was nag, nag, nag all the way here!"

"-We wouldn't have been so late! But nooo…Mr. I-have-perfect-sense-of-direction here didn't pay any attention to me, did he??"

"Oh, shut up you stupid woman!"

"You shut up!"

Henry shook his head with a pained sigh. He moved forward to stop the pair killing each other.

The Hikarigumi watched in utter disbelief.

"This!" Henry said loudly over the shouts of the doctor and nurse, "Is Brian Russell, the doctor of the infirmary!

Abigail made a face in disgust, "This man, a doctor? Are you serious??" She complained. She was obviously referring to Brian's scruffiness; his long light brown hair was untidily done up in a ponytail and his face was unkempt and unshaven.

"So…how about we head to the hangar, eh?" Henry suggested, quickly ushering the Hikarigumi down the hall.

---

The hangar was a large hall of steel pillars, welded structures and the taste of industrial work hung in the air. Heavy machinery lined the walls; thick wires coiled and snaked across the steel floor.

"Welcome, to the hangar area," Henry said, his arms wide open in a grand gesture.

The Hikarigumi were unimpressed. Sure, it was a large building, the thought of it being built underground was astonishing, but from the inside, it looked just like any factory.

Henry coughed. "As you can see, we're still in the testing phase. Everything ain't fully operational…"

"I resent that!" a voice with a thick Scottish accent interrupted angrily.

They turned to see a man with a shock of white beard and dressed in simple work clothes that were spotted with grease and other industrial fluids. A flat Scottish hat on his thinning hair, a pair of safety goggles around his neck and a large wrench in a beefy hand completed his ensemble.

"Ah. Allow me to introduce our Chief Engineer, the honorable Mr. Robert Feulgen!" Henry introduced heartily.

"Don't yur 'honorable' me, yur big Colossus!" the Scottish man snapped, "I heard what yur said, and I don't like it one bit!"

"What did I say?" Henry asked in an exaggerated manner.

"Yur said that this facility isn't one hundred percent, that's what yur said!" the fiery man said.

"Now, did I really say that?" Henry asked the Hikarigumi.

"Nope, you sure didn't!" Tom said dutifully with a wide grin. He liked Henry's character. The others said nothing, hiding their various grins and smirks. 

"Bah, yur all be a bunch of liars," Robert grumbled in his thick Scottish burr.

"Why don't you show them around, Rob?" Henry suggested.

"What? I'm an engineer, not a baby-sitter! Do it yurself!" Robert yelled in outrage.

"Now children, follow the nice old man alright? I'll be in the briefing room if you need anything," Henry said breezily, totally ignoring the Scot's protest. Despite his bulk, Henry quickly and easily scampered off and away before Robert could say anything.

The engineer visibly trembled with anger. "Old man!? Me!?"

"I don't think you're an old man," Siti said honestly.

Immediately Robert's demeanor changed. "Well now, young lass, yur have a good eye for things, unlike that big goof just now," he said, obviously pleased with her comment.

Siti wasn't sure what he meant due to his thick Scottish accent, but she beamed and smiled anyway. "Thank you very much, sir!"

"Ahh, just call me Mr. Feulgen," he replied and rubbed her hair affectionately. Straightening up, he gave the others a glare. "Alright yur whipper-snappers, follow me," he said gruffly.

"His attitude changes quicker than the weather," Veraiho said dryly.

"I suppose we all would have to learn to get on his good side then," Isaac smiled.

Katrina snorted in contempt. "Hmph. He dared to disobey Captain Henry's order. What kind of an engineer is he?"

"Ah, lighten up! He's not a soldier anyway," Tom said.

The engineer led them deeper into the hangar. As they progressed, the mess became more prominent. Tools strewn about, spots of oil and grease stained the floor.

Abigail slowly tiptoed her way through the mess. "This is not a place for ladies!" Abigail complained as she gathered her long skirt in bunches to avoid the stains.

Veraiho smirked when she saw the American heiress' dainty walk. She increased her own pace and overtook Abigail.

"Having trouble?" Veraiho asked Katrina as she walked past the German who easily kicked aside the tools and nonchalantly stepped into any puddle of oil. Both were wearing sensible footwear: Veraiho in tough and well-worn leather shoes, Katrina in her customary tall combat boots.

"I'm made of sterner stuff," Katrina stated and kept in pace with the longhaired Russian. Being soldiers, war was common to them. A dirty factory was nothing. They shared a look with each other, understanding that the other was more than mere women.

"-They- are obviously not ladies," Abigail muttered snidely. Even so, she wished she had not worn her fashionable high heels down here.

Eventually, they reached a place with two metallic cradles of sorts. Each stood twice the height of a man, and was three times as wide.

"Behold, the spiritual armor!" Robert said grandly as he pulled down a lever. Lights came up and shone into the cradle.

There were two metal giants, with rounded armor plates. They stood silently in the light, without paint, without arms. Their legs were relatively short, and their rounded profile gave it a stout look. 

"Oh, they are cute!" Siti gushed.

Robert grimaced. "Well, that be a first," he muttered. Then in a louder voice, "This is what you'll be riding into battle. The Koubu Mark III! The original design was developed in Japan and we combined it with the best of western technology. This is what yur youngster will use in fighting those demons."

He patted the knee of the steel machine lovingly.

"That one looks different," Veraiho noted as she compared the two armless robots. The second one had a more geometric look, and instead of two grooves running parallel across the 'face', it had a cross-shaped line for the optical eye.

"Ah, this one be an Eisenkleid," Robert nodded at it. "This here was made totally in Europe for the old Hoshigumi team. Why they broke up, I have no idea. But I can tell ye this, these machines are perfect!"

"Perfect? Why don't they have arms and hands?" Isaac asked.

"That's because I don't know what yur capable of," Robert explained. "These machines can be easily fitted with claws, guns… or basic hands that can use swords, spears and so on." 

Then he grinned. "And how do I know what ye want? Well now, we can give ye a simulation…"

---

They drew straws, and Veraiho got the first ride. Without showing a sign of being delighted or disappointed, she shrugged and accepted a contraption given to her by the engineer.

"This here be a connector harness. You will need to wear this to power up the machines," he said, and pointed at the big ports that lined the shoulder and arms. It looked like the frame of a medieval plate of armor. He placed it around Veraiho like a mountain-climbing gear.

"You can't be serious! It's ugly!" Abigail said in horror.

"Don't worry lass, this is just a simulation harness. The real ones would be built into ye uniforms, and they be very fancy and pretty uniforms they are," Robert assured her.

"I hope it would be more comfortable than this one," Veraiho muttered as she strapped herself into the pod. There were six simulation pods in all. Robert explained that each pod contained an exact replica of the interiors of a Koubu or an Eisenkleid. She chose a Koubu pod for her simulation.

Cables snaked out from her seat and attached themselves onto the ports on her harness. As the hatch of the pod closed, the cockpit lit up as dials, gauges and the main screen came to life.

"Can ye hear me lass?" Robert's voice came through a speaker.

"Loud and clear. What do I do?"

"Ye see those big holes on each side? Slide yur arms into them."

She did so and was surprised to feel her arms and hands enveloped by a velvety glove-like sensation.

"Ye move the Koubu's arms and hands just like ye be moving normally. The legs and ye speed are controlled by the foot pedals…"

As the simulation continued, Robert became more impressed with the Russian woman's quick learning. He greeted her as she came out of the pod at the end of the simulation.

"Ye sure this is ye first time in a Koubu?" he asked.

"We don't have much cars in Russia, let alone machines like this," Veraiho said nonchalantly.

---

Each had their first simulation that day. Being a trained tank driver, Katrina had no real problems, except for the usage of independent feet rather than the usual fixed tank treads she was used to. Siti was nervous and completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of controls available. Abigail complained about the mechanical smell and Spartan functionality of the interior, while Tom and Isaac, being more of free spirits, felt congested by the enclosed hatch.

All realized that they would have to get used to being inside such a machine quickly. Their lives depend on it, one mistake can be fatal.

After they all had a turn each on the simulation, Robert then gave them an aptitude test.

"This is for us to know what manner of weapons yur prefers on the spiritual armor. We will also determine who would be using the Koubu Mark IIIs and Eisenkleids," he explained.

"You mean there would be a mix?" Isaac asked thoughtfully.

"Aye. The squad would have three Koubus and three Eisenkleids. That's why we have here this test. Just do your best, there be no points," Robert grinned.

"'_Question: Your teammate is under attack by three melee opponents. Would you rush forward to engage them or call for your teammate to withdraw?_'" Tom read aloud.

"Keep quiet, McPherson!" Abigail hissed.

Tom gave her a glare, then resolutely picked up his pencil and scribbled furiously. 'If my teammate is a bloody idiot who believes that she is right all the time, then I'll happily let her take them on by herself,' he mentally laughed.

"_State your ideal unit/weapon of warfare and explain._" Isaac read the question with a smile. Without hesitation, he wrote: 'My preference is something that is agile but yet does not sacrifice armor or weaponry. I am also a firm believer that a melee weapon is the best, for you can be sure of any hits you would make.'

Veraiho's answer for the same question was just as vague and yet similar. 'Any weapon is ideal depending on the situation. However, a mobile unit with a long-ranged weapon and suitably heavy armor is the best. But much would depend on the user as well.'

"_State your martial training (if any) and your preferred weapon._" Siti frowned as she wrote: 'I am trained in silat, an unarmed martial art. I am also proficient with using the keris (dagger). I do not like guns or shooting of any kind. One must see the enemy to know what he or she is fighting against.' She chuckled. '_Father would be proud_,' she thought wistfully.

"_You have an assignment choice between a secretive covert operation, and an official and publicized frontal attack. Which would you prefer?_" Abigail rolled her eyes when she saw the question. She answered: "I would prefer the frontal assault. What's the use of hiding around and sneaking? It is better to gain glory and strike fear into the enemy directly."

"_Your teammates are stranded behind enemy lines. The commander of the operation has decreed that they be considered missing and killed in action. Would you accept such a decision?_" For Katrina, there was no doubt: 'The commander's orders are absolute. Personal feelings should never interfere with the military chain of command. To sacrifice the few for the good of the many is but a small price to pay for ultimate victory.'

After they had completed the rather lengthy questionnaire, Robert collected their papers.

"That's it for today, lads and lasses. We will have a report out for all of yur soon. For now, we'll have to do something about yuir uniform."

"A uniform!?" Tom groaned.

"Aye. Don't worry lad, it will all be good and shiny," Robert laughed.

---

Over the next few days, the team had their measurements taken, did several more simulations, more tests and even more tests.

Finally, they found themselves assembled at the briefing room in their uniforms for the first time.

Each uniform consisted of a white turtle-necked shirt that was overlapped by a double-breasted, swallow-tailed jacket. Black trimmings outlined the jacket; the male's sleeves were outlined by the design of a butterfly and likewise for the females, only on the abdomen. A pair of black, form fitting pants with nearly calf-length boots, white fingerless gloves and a brown leather belt completed their outfit. 

The uniforms were similar and yet differently colored: Tom's was red, Katrina's deep blue, Isaac's paler azure, Abigail's magenta, Siti's green and Veraiho's a pale shade of grey. 

They couldn't help but admire themselves and each other over the uniforms. They fingered the thick, round ports on the shoulders and torso that would allow them direct connection to the cables inside their Koubus and Eisenkleids.

"Well, you're really a lovely bunch," Henry said with a wide grin.

"I still think it's too flashy," Lauranna muttered.

"Oh come now, don't be an old stick in the mud," Henry said, "You're just jealous."

Lauranna gave him a glare, but the damage was done. The Hikarigumi grinned at her expense. Avoiding their eyes, Lauranna angrily waved.

"Get them out of my sight. Just show them their machines," she said gruffly.

"Aye, commander," Henry saluted and led the team down to the hangar.

Several days ago, they only saw one Koubu and one Eisenkleid, armless, weaponless and uninspiring.

Now, a totally different vision awaited them. Robert stood before them and opened his arms grandly.

"Now these are my pride and joy," he said with real feeling.

Three Koubus and three Eisenkleids stood before them proudly, fully armed and gloriously painted in their respective colors. Their armor glinted and shone in the light, each standing silently as the Hikarigumi stared in awe.

The three Eisenkleids were painted in magenta, green and red, corresponding to Abigail, Siti and Tom. Abigail's magenta Eisenkleid gripped a single baton on one claw-like hand.

"Miss Sinclair, your Eisenkleid is armed with an energy baton. When in combat, yur can actually use the steel baton as a physical weapon, but with yur can activate the energy ribbon trail with yur physic powers. The length and density of it depends on yur own power."

"My very own..." Abigail whispered.

Siti's Eisenkleid was painted in forest green. At first glance, there wasn't any visible weapon. But when Siti looked at the hands, there were two medium-length triangular daggers on each hand.

"This be yours, lass. We determined that since yur have a martial arts training and dagger expertise, we figured that you will be happy with this," Robert said.

"Oh, thank you!" Siti gushed.

Robert then moved on to Tom's. The scarlet Eisenkleid had a scabbard attached to its waist, the pommel and handle of a sword stood out proudly. "And this is yurs, lad. As you requested: a quick machine and a short-sword. This one is one fast slashing and dicing Eisenkleid. I'm sure you'll make us all proud with it."

Tom nodded, a grin on his face as his eyes lit up with excitement.

The three Koubus were colored azure, white and dark blue. Isaac's Koubu gripped a double-bladed sword with both of its claw-like hands.

"Magnificent," Isaac breathed. 

Robert nodded proudly. "Make sure you take care of it, sir."

Next, Veraiho's white Koubu was armed with an incredibly long-barreled gun. It had three barrels like a machine gun, and yet long enough to be a sniper rifle.

"Miss Veraiho, this is yur Koubu. Attached is a customized gun. The firing and targeting are directly linked to your controls, with two modes of fire. It can fire like a machine gun up to 60 rounds per second, or you can change the ammo into a long-ranged sniper. We trust you will know when to use which."

Veraiho smiled with satisfaction.

Finally, Robert motioned at Katrina's Prussian blue Koubu. Like Tom's it too had a scabbard, but instead of a conventional sword pommel, it had the make and shape of a cavalry saber. And it had two of them.

"And due to yur skills, Miss Katrina, we decided to arm ye with twin sabers."

"It will do," Katrina said curtly. Even so, a light smile was on her lips.

Lauranna's boot steps interrupted their thoughts. They turned around to see her standing with arms crossed.

"Take a very good look at those machines, Hikarigumi," she said sternly. "From this day on, you will learn how to use them, train in combat tactics and fight as a team. There can be no mistakes in the battlefield."

All six Hikarigumi snapped into attention and gave her a salute.

"Sir, yes sir!" they chorused.

For the first time they can remember, Lauranna smiled.

**--End Chapter 2: Steam Powered Steel Giants--**

**Endnotes:**

[1] Robert Feulgen suggested by Freelancer

[2] Sarah Arquette and Brian Russell created by Yoru no Angel

---**Anti-Demon Divison Character Profile**---

**Name**: Sarah Arquette

**Age**: 26

**Nationality**: Canadian

**Rank**: Resident Nurse

**Previous Occupation**: ???

**Height**: 162cm

**Weight**: 49kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Lethal Syringe ^^

**Name**: Brian Russell

**Age**: 27

**Nationality**: Canadian

**Rank**: Resident Doctor

**Previous Occupation**: ???

**Height**: 186cm

**Weight**: 76kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Scalpel

**Name**: Robert Feulgen

**Age**: 57

**Nationality**: Scottish

**Rank**: Chief Engineer

**Previous Occupation**: Engineer

**Height**: 174cm

**Weight**: 67kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Monkey wrench

---

**Arion**: Huh huh... I ... can't... catch... her.... ***collapses***


	11. Chapter 3: It's Showtime!

**Arion**: …***Lying down on the dirt from last time***

**Yoru no Angel**: ***Pokes him*** Neee…Arion-san, it's time for our intro ^^

**Arion**: ***Jumps up and grabs her*** GOTCHA YOU LITTLE BRAT!!

**Yoru no Angel**: …Arion-san, you're so funny sometimes! ^o^ ***Easily gets loose***

**Arion**: ***Sulks*** That's it. I quit. You write this chapter then. Hmph.

**Yoru no Angel**: ***Shrugs*** If you insist ^^

**Arion**: Yahright. Folks, don't blame me if you hate this chapter :P

**Yoru no Angel**: Ahem! So anyway, since Arion-san is being such a big baby ***Pokes out tongue*** I will have to do the disclaimer _again_…

**Arion**: ***mutters sarcastically*** It's about the _only_ thing you actually do well around here…

**Yoru no Angel**: ***Ignores him*** See, we don't own Sakura Taisen, sadly…

**Arion**: ***Makes a face*** You should have dropped a piano on me or something ^o^

**Yoru no Angel**: ***Whispers*** Actually, I have something else planned that is much, _much_ worse…***winks***

**Arion**: Good God. I'm outta here. Don't worry folks! I'll make whatever mess she makes look good to read!

**Yoru no Angel**: Wait you! ***Snaps fingers and random muses surround Arion***

**Arion**: Aughhhh!!! ***Cries of torture, pain and various S&M-ish sounds fade into the background as he's carried off into the darkness***

**Yoru no Angel**: Hmhmhm! Minna-san, you didn't see that, 'kay? ^^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3: It's Showtime!**

By Yoru no Angel and Arion Wong

It was a Saturday morning.

Days had passed ever since the Hikarigumi sighted their weapons for the first time. Since then the assault team had been busy doing tests and simulations to improve their individual piloting skills. Still, doubts remained in their minds, wondering what would happen in the following weeks. More tests? Combat training? And what about the position as captain…?

But for now, most of the team had assembled in the cafeteria this early morning.

It sort of became a morning ritual for them… for the first few mornings each person was woken up by the calm voice of Mika Sorenson, and soon it became unnecessary for her to do so as they automatically adjusted their clocks to the schedule.

Unlike the first Hikarigumi meeting, most chose to sit together with a few individuals excluding themselves from the mingling. Among the numerous tables, only three were occupied. 

As the days wore on, the Hikarigumi got to know each other more and more. Though the fiery personality of Katrina and the seemingly intense boredom of Veraiho did not really help, the free and civil natures of Isaac, Tom and Siti began to gel the team together.

The nearest middle table cluster consisted of the two males Tom and Isaac and the youngest female, Siti all of whom were laughing and joking casually with each other. Over by the far side of the cafeteria, the raven haired Katrina sat with her back facing the rest of her teammates, a scowl written clearly over her face and seated by the table on the opposing side of the room, Veraiho remained silent; staring dreamily at the distance only she could see.

Abigail sauntered jadedly into the cafeteria minutes later. She raised a slender hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn as she poured herself a strong cup of coffee. Just as she lifted the steaming hot mug to her lips, a boyish voice made her groan out loud in despair.

"Hey Abby!" Thomas called out loudly, "Bit late, don't you think?"

Abigail didn't even bother answering. Feeling more awake than she was before, she surveyed the tables for a place to sit. Instantly her eyes spotted the extra space next to the tall Englishman called Isaac but Abigail hesitated; oh why did he have to sit with the imbecile and the goodie-goodie?

"Miss Abigail, would you like to sit with us?" Isaac said kindly, ignoring the gagging noises coming from the younger boy.

"C-Certainly…" She stuttered.

Just as she began to sit, Tom rose to his feet. Abigail cocked a slender red eyebrow at him, "…Mr. McPherson, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I was just wondering if you would like me to bow before you sit down…" He said, tapping his chin with his finger, "Or perhaps you would like me to curtsey instead?"

A scowl that rivalled Katrina's crossed Abigail's face as she quickly took seat next to Isaac. Across from her, Siti avoided catching her eyes as if she would explode with laughter the second their eyes met.

"Now Thomas…" Isaac said in an almost reproachful voice.

The fifteen-year-old obediently sat down without a word, though he pouted his lips just a little to get the sympathy of Siti.

"Aw, lighten up Mr. Isaac!" Siti chimed, holding in a giggle, "Tom was only joking, weren't you?"

"Of course!" Tom interjected in a put-on hurt voice.

Isaac chuckled heartily.

Subsequently, the familiar voice belonging to the soft-spoken Mika Sorenson echoed out the Imperiales Konzertsaal's intercom system. 

"Would the Hikarigumi please meet Mr. Henry in the concert hall at ten o'clock? Repeat; there is a meeting in the concert hall at ten o'clock with Mr. Henry. Don't forget to bring your instruments."

An odd silence fell over the room.

"Heh…" Tom began. The others, including the likes of Veraiho and Katrina, suddenly glanced over at the younger male in curiosity.

"Maybe now we'll find out why we're in a concert hall in the first place…" He said with a shrug, "I mean, come on, we're this 'special' defence group supposedly Germany's only hope of survival, why on Earth do we have a _concert hall_ as a base?"

The rest of the Hikarigumi blinked. 

"Not to mention the question of 'do you play a musical instrument?' Now that was completely uncalled for!" Thomas continued on whining.

Siti looked startled for a moment, "You mean you were asked the same question? I thought Mr. Henry was joking around…y'know, to lighten the mood a little…"

There were murmurs of accord behind her.

"Perhaps we really are like the Hanagumi…" Veraiho uttered softly to herself, "Using spiritual power, the Koubu and now…"

Katrina crossed her arms across her chest, her brown eyes narrowed even more than they were before, "Mr. Henry mentioned something about musical performances when I first spoke with him…" Suddenly, she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she lowered her head, hoping nobody saw, '_It isn't true…it cannot be!_'

"He was simply bantering!" She told herself boldly, "There is no way…!"

"What's the matter Katrina?" Thomas said suddenly with a playful air in his voice, "You look a little worried, could it be about this music? You must be able to play something if you were chosen for this team…"

Katrina suddenly rose to her feet. For a simple second, it looked as if she was going to teach the teenager a lesson but she simply stalked out the entrance.

"I will never understand her…" Abigail muttered her nose turned up in disgust.

Isaac momentarily glanced at his watched, "It's nearly ten o'clock now…" He murmured to the people around him. He stood, heading towards the entrance, "Well…there's isn't much to say now except…"

He grinned a little, "It's show time…"

* * 

The Hikarigumi stared at the rotund, short man. His white hair flew in shocks upwards and sideways, as if he had been electrified recently. A thick white moustache covered his entire upper lip, bushy eyebrows hung over his critical, wizened eyes.

"Ahem, yes," Henry Glory confirmed. The tall vice-commander was not in his uniform; he was dressed in a smartly cut suit. He gestured at the much shorter Italian man.

"This distinguished gentleman is the conductor and director of the famed German Orchestra. When you guys are ready to perform, you'll all be under his direction," Henry explained.

"My name is Quattro Estel Basilini," The old Italian said gruffly.

Henry moved to introduce the Hikarigumi to him, but the eccentric conductor waved him off.

"Don't give me any names! I'll probably forget them. If they have any talent then maybe I'll take the effort to remember," Basilini said. His mannerisms reminded the Hikarigumi of an absent-minded professor, kind-hearted but gruff and tactless.

"Well, if you insist," Henry replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I'm just here to inspect the venue. I'm satisfied, my orchestra will be able to perform brilliantly here," Basilini said and nodded in approval.

"I'm glad it meets your high standards," Henry said dryly.

"Hmph. Your Miss Sorenson is most persuasive," Basilini muttered, recalling how the young girl had hounded him endlessly to get him and his orchestra to agree to perform for the Imperiales Konzertsaal.

"When the performance is set, send over the music scores. I promise our orchestra will be more than ready," Basilini said and left suddenly.

"He's too proud," Katrina said with distaste.

Henry smiled. "He has a right to be… his orchestra is one of the best in Europe."

"Er, Henry, what exactly are we performing? Huh?" Tom asked tentatively.

"A sort of experimental theatre, if you will," Henry stated grandly. "The Hikarigumi will be a group of musical players and dancers right in the middle of this stage. You will enact scenes from popular plays and ballets and transform them into music and dances. Mr. Basinili's orchestra will provide the background music, but for specific songs like solos and musical scenes, you will be expected to play as well."

The Hikarigumi stood there stunned.

"You must be joking," Katrina said flatly, refusing to believe him.

"Not this time," Henry beamed, "this whole thing is my idea. Can you feel it, being the pioneers of something new? Ain't it something?" 

"That's… what if we don't agree to do it?" Katrina said, fists trembling.

"Y'know, you ain't showing much discipline for a soldier," Henry remarked, irking the fiery German even more. "If you want I can make it an order," Henry said with a smile.

Katrina visibly tried to relax by unclenching her fists. "I just don't understand… why…!" she gritted.

Henry placed his hands on his hips and gave them each a serious look, his glee disappearing.

"This is no fun work, let me get this straight," Henry began. "All your efforts will help you to pilot your machines better. Even this dance and music… they are all designed to help increase your rhythm and your sense of balance, plus your spiritual power."

"Back in Japan," Veraiho interrupted, "the Hanagumi also does musical plays… is this the same?"

"Yours will be much grander!" Henry answered proudly. "You'll have an entire orchestra to back you up! But it will be different, y'see, they sing and dance, but you'll play and dance…"

"Mr. Henry! I'm sorry I'm late!" a male Asian voice interrupted. The man ran breathlessly and before anyone could react, he grabbed one of Henry's huge paws and shook it vigorously.

"…You are?" Henry asked, disengaging his hand and wiping off the sweat in distaste.

"Tezuka Ryo, Master Technician, at your service, hai!" the Japanese man announced and executed a deep bow.

"Oh, Mr. Ryo! I didn't expect you to be here today…" Henry said in surprise.

"This place! This entire hall!" Ryo interrupted with excitement, "It's so wonderful! I'll have such a great time here… don't worry, I'll take care of everything! There's nothing I can't fix!"

"This man is Tezuka Ryo, he will be in charge of the props and the technical stuff here in the hall… lights, curtains, stage control, you name it," Henry introduced the Japanese man. He was wearing thick glasses that hid his eyes, a mop of dishevelled black hair and a youthful face.

"Hai! I'm glad to meet all of you!" Ryo said to the Hikarigumi.

"Y'know, you aren't due here for another week," Henry said.

"I can't help it, I knew I just had to be here!" Ryo exclaimed.

"What?"

He whipped out a pen and a magazine. Henry saw that it was a financial magazine and had a glossy cover.

Ryo stood in front of Abigail and bowed deeply, holding out the magazine for her.

"Abigail-sama! Please, sign this for me!"

The Hikarigumi stared at the magazine in shock, Abigail most of all. It had Abigail's face at a corner, Japanese words proclaiming 'Oil Baroness?!'.

Hesitantly, Abigail took the pen and signed her name on the magazine. Then Ryo took it back and when he saw the signature, tears of joy literally ran down his cheeks, frightening Abigail.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I know you just started, but when I saw your beautiful face I knew you will be a star, even better than Kanzaki Sumire-sama! I'm your biggest fan!" Ryo said and bowed profusely.

Abigail suddenly raised an eyebrow, "Kanzaki-who?"

But Henry interrupted loudly.

"Er, Mr. Ryo, why don't you check the stage lights for now?" Henry suggested, noting Abigail's frightened look.

Ryo nodded with zeal. "Yes, I'd happy to!"

After he had left, Tom snickered. "Your biggest fan, huh?" 

"Quiet!" Abigail yelled. "Mr. Henry, I want you to get rid of that man immediately! He gives me the creeps!"

"Oh, I don't know, he seems pretty good," Henry chuckled. "You got a fan already!"

"This seems to be a day of introductions," Isaac noted.

"There should be one more person… your music and dance instructor," Henry agreed.

"So where's this instructor huh?" Thomas said, his fair eyebrow rose a little.

Henry frowned, "That's odd…I could've sworn I told him to meet us here at ten…"

Just as the Hikarigumi searched around the large concert hall for any sign of this mysterious instructor, somebody cleared their throat to catch the group's attention.

"Mr. Henry!" 

The new arrival was a young looking man carrying a great load of shopping bags who must've been at least twenty-four years of age. A black burette sat neatly on his smartly combed hair but what surprised everyone the most was his chosen attire consisting of a black form-hugging leotard and ballet shoes.

The Hikarigumi gaped.

Ignoring the looks on the Hikarigumi's faces, the man did a short creative bow and lifted his burette off his blonde hair.

"Good day, I am Christophe D'Aubigne of France…" He said politely, "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance…"

(Actually, he had a thick French accent, so what he said sounded more like: "Good zay, I am Kristophe D'Auubignee of Fffrance…. I'm very leased to make your akquaintans…")

Henry cleared his throat, "Well, yes. Thank you Mr. D'Aubigne for that…er…lovely introduction. As you most likely have guessed, this is your instructor who will not only teach you a thing or two about music but about dancing too."

Tom groaned loudly, "You're not serious? _Dancing_?"

"Certainly! Mister…?" Christophe interjected with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot…" Henry muttered wryly. Then he said in a louder voice, "This young man here is Thomas McPherson, followed by Isaac Williams. These young ladies are Katrina Efeu Steiner, Siti Nora, Veraiho Dimitrovich and Abigail Sinclair."

The robust man gestured to the respective person.

"Wonderful, wonderful…" The Frenchman said in glee, "Well, come along now; let's make haste! Plenty to do and not a lot of time!"

The Hikarigumi stared at him warily when the Frenchman rubbed his hands repeatedly.

"Firstly, though, let us see if these new uniforms I just bought are a perfect fit!"

"What?! _More_ uniforms…!"

---

Minutes later in the males' changing room…

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Thomas stared down at the uniform Christophe had just given him. It was a form-fitting leotard just like his except dyed a scarlet red. The letters abbreviating 'the Imperial Concert Group' ran down the side of its leg in bold, white coloured writing.

"No, I am not kidding you Mr. McPherson…" Christophe said with a pained sigh. He paused to give Isaac his uniform, "Ah, Mr. Williams, I apologize but the store didn't have anything that would fit you so I had to get this instead…"

He handed the Englishman a pair of blank pants with the same letters running down the side of its leg, a plain white tee shirt and an azure coloured jacket. Isaac smiled in relief and silently thanked his height.

"No, it is quite all right!" Isaac said brightly.

Thomas scowled.

"Now, you two be good boys and change your clothing while I give the lovely ladies their outfits!" A strange look crossed Christophe's face as he left the room in glee, nearly floating on the air around him.

Thomas flopped down onto a wooden chair, a small pout formed on his lips, "It's not fair…" He muttered.

Isaac frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment; "I sincerely hope Miss Veraiho and the others are all right…I didn't like the look Mr. D'Aubigne had on his face when he left…"

"Eh? What's this…?" Tom said, giving the older man a crafty sideways glance, "You're not going all soft on me, are you big guy?"

Isaac chuckled, he sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Oh, so this is about Vera!" Tom said eagerly, "Or maybe even Katrina!"

The younger of the two suddenly made a face, "…It's _not_ about Katty, is it?"

The Englishman chortled to himself again, his long dark brown bangs falling into his emerald green eyes.

"Then…Siti…nah, she's a bit too young for you…it must be…Abby?!" Tom half-shouted in disbelief.

Isaac's shoulders heaved with a great sigh as the teenager ranted on.

---

Luckily for Christophe, most of the females had no objection to wearing a leotard dyed in their respective colours.  In fact, all excluding Katrina looked quite happy with their music practice uniforms.

Siti beamed as she took her emerald green leotard from Christophe, "Oh, thank you!" She said cheerfully. She looked at the leotard, slightly flushing. '_This is quite daring… lucky no one from home is ever going to see me in this_!' she thought.

Veraiho accepted the white leotard with no words but the faintest of smiles was just visible on her lips.

Abigail smirked, raising a slender eyebrow at her new magenta coloured leotard in her hands. For the first time, she had no objection or snide comment about the Imperiales Konzertsaal's facilities.

"No."

Instantly, all heads swerved to see what dilemma had arisen in this short time passed.

Katrina, wearing her usual scowl, stared at Christophe. Her eyes were darting between the face of the Frenchman and the dark blue leotard in his hands.  

---

After Tom was given a different uniform to stop his continuous whining and a reluctant Katrina was forced into her uniform, Christophe led the Hikarigumi to the concert stage. It was no different than any theatre stage bar the piano located over by the far right end; deep blue curtains were drawn to the sides and the lights shone down onto the polished wooden floor from above.

Christophe allowed the Hikarigumi exactly five minutes of gaping before he ushered them into the first row of seats.

The Frenchman stood up to have a clearer view of the team.

"All right everyone!" He announced, clapping his hands together enthusiastically, "Firstly, each of you will play an instrument of your choice up on stage. Now don't worry if you aren't that good of a player, it's just to let me see how much you know…"

It didn't give the Hikarigumi much confidence.

"Lights!" Christophe said loudly and snapped his fingers. Far up in the distance, they could hear Ryo's voice saying, "Yes!"

A few seconds later the lights shut down. Then a single spotlight shone at the middle of the stage.

"This will be your moment… your spot! Your centre stage! And each of you will have the chance to be in it!" Christophe gestured grandly.

"So, any volunteers?"

Abigail was the first to stand; she tossed her curly red hair over her shoulder and sauntered up the stairs to the stage. For a few moments she disappeared behind the curtain to choose her instrument.

The American raised a slender eyebrow at the selection of musical equipment; the Imperiales Konzertsaal must've owned at least one of every instrument in the world! There was everything ranging from the tiny piccolo to the enormous tuba to the simplest of instruments like the triangle.

Abigail's green eyes scanned the rows and rows of musical instruments until she sighted the one she actually had any knowledge about. Her eyebrow contracted together as she reached for the silver flute upon its stand but her eyes suddenly caught view of her real speciality, '_Aha!_' 

Minutes later, she was out upon the stage again, the spotlight casting a heavenly glow around her crimson curls. She grinned smugly at the remainder of her team and held out a colourful baton at arms length. Ribbons of all rainbow shades dangled limply to the floor. 

"I would just like to note that I am an excellent gymnast…" Abigail announced. She quickly caught a glance of Siti, determined to unnerve her somehow but the younger girl wasn't paying any attention.

Hiding her scowl, Abigail began her dance.

It was a sort of march entwined with a few gymnastic jumps and twirls. A flurry of colours surrounded the American girl as she spun the baton above her head. She smiled inwardly at the Hikarigumi's impressed expressions but she soon caught Siti's eye.

_I can't believe it! She's…she's still smiling! That little…_' Abigail thought bitterly, twirling her baton about her hands with no trouble.

Abigail went to throw the baton up a final time, her eyes closed with an air of great confidence and concentration. 

Up and up and it began to fall…

A small thump of wood hitting wood was heard.

…But her hand completely missed catching it.

Abigail's mouth hung open helplessly as she stared at the fallen baton sitting on the polished wooden floor. She couldn't believe it; for the first time in her whole life, she had dropped the baton. 

Abigail felt tears sting at her eyes but she quickly regained her equanimity and stalked back to her seat through the round of apathetic applause; she folded her arms across her chest and scowled, '_How could I mess up that routine? I was the greatest…but what happened??_'

The next person stood up.

It was Veraiho. She stood up and unenergetically approached the Frenchman.

"I am a graduate of the Drubetskaya School of Fine Arts. Do I really need to do this?" Veraiho asked.

Christophe smiled and struck a pose. "But of course! Please, show me your skills!"

"Fine. Then play something from 'Swan Lake'," Veraiho said and went to the stage. The Frenchman nodded and sat down at the piano and began to play a piece.

And then, when the music began, Veraiho transformed. The sleepy, bored look disappeared, replaced by an intense sense of concentration. As the musical piece rolled, she danced.

And if the Hikarigumi knew that she was labelled as 'a flower in the wind' in Russia, they would know it was well deserved.

When the short piece ended, they sat there in their seats, stunned even as Veraiho stood back up from her final position and came down the stage. She dropped herself into her seat, without a trace of breathlessness, her face composed and showing no signs of flushed exertion.

"That was wonderful, wasn't it?" Christophe said, breaking the silence.

"Heck yes!" Tom enthused as the others clapped, their mouths still hanging open. Veraiho appeared calm, and seemingly did not care for the attention at all.

"Alright then, who's next?" Christophe said, glad that Veraiho's performance had inspired the others.

Tom eagerly rose from his spot to head up to the stage. He winked at Veraiho.

"Can't have you getting all the attention," he said and went to pick out a violin from the instruments.

Tom lifted his violin up to his shoulder and placed it under his neck; he grabbed the bow and held it steadily over the strings. The teenager grinned inwardly, '_There's no way I'm wasting my time with easy scales!_' He told himself.

And with that simple thought, he began to play.

** Pachibel – Kanon (Violin Solo) (4:59) **

The Hikarigumi gawked at the teenage boy upon the vast stage. They just couldn't believe that a person like Thomas could be so skilful with something like a violin. Surely enough, the teenager played the classical music without any glitches or mistakes.

Each and every note was played perfectly; all strokes of the bow were even and steady.  The superb playing lasted for another minute.

"So…" Tom said, lowering his violin, "How was that?" He questioned, his tone almost sounding a little cocky.

"S-Superb! Excellent! Magnifique!" Christophe said gleefully, showering the younger boy with applause.

"…Aw, well…" Tom said, bashfully placing his hand behind his head. He opened his mouth to say something but a few fuming glares from the rest of the Hikarigumi quickly silenced him.

"Thank you, Mr. McPherson. Now, who would like to go next?"

Siti climbed up the stage hesitantly. Before anything, she bowed to the Hikarigumi and then once more towards their instructor.

"I doubt you know any music from my country, so I'll just perform a simple dance," Siti said.

In her mind, the music from the traditional Malay instruments played clearly. And like Veraiho, she danced. Unlike the ballet Veraiho had done which had leaping and twirling, Siti's dance was more subdued and conservative.

Her hands moved sinuously, her feet making tiny little steps and she turned and swayed in a full turn. The Hikarigumi watched, mesmerized by the graceful movements of the hands and turning of the body.

Then abruptly, she stopped.

"I'm sorry, it's weird without any music," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright! It was magnifique!" Christophe clapped loudly as the Hikarigumi joined in, causing her to flush. As she sat down red with embarrassment, Veraiho leaned over.

"Teach me that, and I'll teach you mine," Veraiho said.

Still flushed from excitement, Siti could only nod with agreement.

"Mr. Williams, it's your turn if you please," Christophe called out.

Isaac stood up and nodded. He then gave Thomas a grin. "Here's a little something for you, mate."

As Thomas puzzled over that remark, Isaac climbed up the stairs and without delay, headed over to the piano and took a seat. He flexed his knuckles and placed them over the correct keys. He then took a deep breath.

He played the first song that came to mind. Once again the Hikarigumi waited and watched with hushed excitement, none of them daring to make the slightest noise or sound.

** George Winston – Variations of Kanon by Pachibel (5:23) **

Tom's eyes lit up with recognition and laughed. The song was almost the same as the one he had played, only a little bit more flourish in certain parts to differentiate them.

After the whole song, Isaac stopped and made his way back to his seat. A sea of applause greeted him.

"Wow! Way to go big guy!" Tom said cheerfully, thumping the tall man across the back, "You're almost as good as me!"

Isaac smiled gingerly and sat down without a word.

"And finally, Ms. Katrina?" Christophe announced.

Katrina hesitated. 

"Break a leg, Ms. Steiner," Abigail muttered snidely. Privately, she was peeved and embarrassed. She was glad to go first, because even the upstart little miss goody Siti Nora did much better than she had been led to believe.  Her only hope now was that the German soldier would do as poorly as she did. From the looks of it, Abigail felt safe… there was no way that woman could play music.

'_Could she_?' Abigail wondered, having second thoughts.

Katrina's hesitation disappeared with Abigail's remark, her doubts replaced by a cool fire in her eyes. She strode purposefully to the instruments and picked up an acoustic guitar. She gave Abigail a contemptuous look before strumming the guitar. As the music continued, she whistled.

** Michiko Naruke – Wild Arms Intro (2:21) **

The Hikarigumi couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Is this really the same Katrina Steiner? The one who could strangle Tom on a single call of 'Katty'? The one who polished her sabres and military boots as a hobby?

And when she finished, they applauded.

From a distance Lauranna and Henry watched. The blonde German raised an eyebrow as Christophe informed the Hikarigumi about the rest of their instructions.

"This is turning out to be quite interesting, isn't it Lauranna?" Henry said quietly, "I never knew they had any musical knowledge at all…especially young Thomas, very surprising indeed."

"Whatever." Lauranna said curtly. She turned on heel to depart, "…It doesn't matter how well they can play those ridiculous musical instruments or dance, in the end only the battlefield matters."

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall until eventually they vanished.

Henry took another glance over to the Hikarigumi, who were now going over a few new dance routines, and his large shoulders heaved with a sigh.

---

Over the next few weeks, the schedule wore on. Daytimes, they were under the strict supervision of the Frenchman, Christophe D'Aubigne, who gave them a gruelling schedule of dancing lessons and musical practice. 

Nighttimes, they trained in the simulations and slowly get a feel of their Koubus and Eisenkleids. Egged on by Robert Feulgen the Chief Engineer and Lena Sorenson the logistics officer, they pushed themselves to do the simulations over and over again.

And with time divided between those two important facets of the Imperial Concert Group, the Hikarigumi became extremely exhausted.

Even the 5-and-a-half-day schedule took a lot of persuading from Henry to convince Lauranna who was determined to continue the schedule.

"They will break, and then they will be too tired when the real fighting comes," Henry said.

Lauranna had curled her lips in distaste but acknowledge the wisdom in his words.

Sundays were the only free days the Hikarigumi actually have; Saturday mornings they still have the musical training. 

And on such a Sunday afternoon, the Hikarigumi gathered in the cafeteria for lunch. Even so, they did it without much enthusiasm. 

Veraiho had slept in for the entire day, her sleepy appearance still very real as she sat down with a bowl of hot soup in front of her.

Sitting beside her, Katrina jabbed her food without much interest, still mulling about her own musical training. She didn't mind the tough regimen, but she still didn't like her current life. She's a soldier, not an entertainer!

Across the table, Siti chatted with Thomas and Isaac, trying to cheer them up. Nearby, Abigail listened with increasing irritation. 

Finally, she shot up to her feet.

"I've had enough!" she screeched. The others stared at her.

"Training and training! I'm sick of it!" she revealed.

"Hold on, you're being too hasty…" Isaac began.

"I'm too tired to care!" Abigail said.

"Actually, so am I," Katrina spoke up suddenly. "I didn't expect this… I thought I was going to fight."

"Same here," Veraiho drawled in agreement.

Tom stood up. "I don't believe this, don't you guys like this? I know it's tiring, but believe me, you wouldn't want to fight those demons!"

"Yes, they are horrible… You can't imagine the horror…" Siti mumbled with disquiet.

"Maybe I want to," Katrina interrupted. She jabbed a thumb at herself. "I will die proudly for the Fatherland if I have to."

Isaac frowned at her. "I have a feeling that you actually want an attack to happen."

Before Katrina could roar with anger, an unfamiliar sound blared.

It was a siren.

"Hikarigumi, scramble! Scramble! Scramble!" Mika Sorenson's voice called in alarm.

"Well, something -is- happening now…" Isaac whispered in shock.

**--End Chapter 3: It's Showtime!--**

**Endnotes:**

[1] Christophe D'Aubigne created by Yoru no Angel

[2] Quattro Estel Basilini and Tezuka Ryo created by Arion Wong

[3] Pachibel's Kanon should be familiar to NGE fans, it's the music played by Shinji. Tom played a solo version of this famous classical music.

[4] George Winston's Variation of Kanon is basically the same song but modified in piano. Available as Track 9 in his 'December' album.

**---Anti Demon Division Character Profile---**

**Name**: Christophe D'Aubigne

**Age**: 24

**Nationality**: French

**Rank**: Music/Dance Instructor

**Previous Occupation**: Dancer

**Height**: 170cm

**Weight**: 54kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Enthusiastic Hugs and Kisses (tm)

**Name: **Quattro Estel Basilini

**Age**: 56

**Nationality**: Italian

**Rank**: Music Director / Orchestral Conductor

**Previous Occupation**: Musician

**Height**: 165cm

**Weight**: 76kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Conductor's wand

**Name: **Tezuka Ryo

**Age**: 23

**Nationality**: Japanese

**Rank**: Master Technician

**Previous Occupation**: Baker

**Height**: 175cm

**Weight**: 73kg

**Preferred Weapon**: Sweaty handshake

---

**Arion**: …Thou shalt not anger the Angel of the Night…***Whimpers in pain***


	12. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Arion**: Welcome to yet another installment of Project Twilight. I'm your host, Arion Wong....

**Yoru no Angel**: And I'm the adorable Yoru no Angel!

**Arion**: ....Whatever. Anyways, as usual, Sakura Wars don't belong to us....

**Yoru no Angel**: Yup ^^ Well, the Hikarigumi does though...

**Arion**: Yes, I own the Hikarigumi, the entire Anti-Demon Division, the Imperial Konzertsaal, the base.... all your base are belong to me!

**Yoru no Angel**: ...Uh...Arion-san, don't forget _I_ own half the Hikarigumi too...

**Arion**: ...The letters R, D, A and W... the numbers 1, 3, 7, 8, 9 and 13... Fanfiction.Net.... six cars, three houses, eight computers...

**Yoru no Angel**: Uh, Arion-san...me thinks you need a little help...

**Arion**: Ooh, pretty bird...

**Yoru no Angel**: Right...anyways, we hope you enjoy the chapter ^^ and leave us a nice review, if you don't mind...

**Arion**: The world! The world is mine! And next stop, the universe! Wahahahahahahaahahaha!

**Yoru no Angel**: Okay now...time to go take your pills, Arion... 

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

By Arion Wong and Yoru no Angel

"Hikarigumi, scramble! Scramble! Scramble!" Mika Sorenson's voice called in alarm.

"Well, something _is_ happening now…" Isaac whispered in shock.

The Hikarigumi stood there, stunned. Then, Katrina's military instinct kicked in, spurred on by the training that they all had received during training.

"Let's go!" the German woman yelled and ran towards the nearest entry base to the secret facility underneath the theater. Inspired by her actions, the Hikarigumi followed suit.

One of the things the Hikarigumi considered outrageously funny was that there were already good-sized portraits of each of them hung in a discreet corner of the theater. At first the very well done portrait awed them, but now as they stood before their own faces, the Hikarigumi were embarrassed.

It wasn't the paintings of themselves that were embarrassing; it was what was _behind_ the paintings. Behind the paintings were tubes that allowed the Hikarigumi to slide in, conveniently ending at the underground base's briefing room.

"I hate this part," Veraiho muttered as she pulled up the painting to reveal the dark portal. After several drills practicing this particular procedure, Veraiho had yet to get used to it. 

Oh, the trip itself wasn't bad. The feeling of sliding down an air-powered tunnel at high speeds was exhilarating. What was unnerving was the fact that there were automatic devices of clips, claws and pincers that would magically remove her clothing and replacing it with the Hikarigumi uniform. When they had first drilled with the procedure, the women were righteously outraged, but were somewhat mollified when they were told that the Hanagumi had the same clothes-removing devices. But that didn't make Veraiho feel any much better.

Therefore, when she came out of the tube with her booted feet landing on the cold metal floor of the base, the Russian girl was visibly annoyed.

"There _has_ to be a better way for this," the longhaired woman muttered as she tugged at the collars of her uniform.

A second later, Thomas McPherson and Siti Nora whooshed out from their own exits, their hair ruffled and faces flushed with excitement.

"Yeah! What a rush!" Tom whooped as Siti giggled beside him. Veraiho watched the youngsters, a faint smile on her lips, her complaint forgotten.

Then she frowned as Katrina Steiner's exit point opened up beside her.

"You two can it. She won't be happy if she sees you laughing," Veraiho warned. The laughing duo nodded and shut their mouths. Although they had been in the theater for a relatively short while, everyone knew of Katrina's temper and iron discipline.

True enough, as soon as Katrina feet touched the floor, she immediately broke into a run towards the briefing room.

As such, the fiery German was the first to arrive, the others hot on her heels.

"You're late," Colonel Lauranna Dornen said disdainfully.

"Hikarigumi, assembled and ready to go!" the team said and stood at attention.

Lauranna motioned at Henry, who clicked several buttons and the main screen came to life with a map layout of Berlin.

"We have no time to lose. A contingent of the demons has appeared southwest of the city. Sortie immediately and destroy all of them," Lauranna said.

"Enemy strength?" Isaac asked.

"Unknown, but it seems the scale seems much smaller than the attack on Ferlangen," Henry answered.

"This can't be happening," Tom muttered in disbelief.

"We... I'm not ready," Siti mumbled nervously.

"You have been drilled and trained constantly for the past few weeks. There can be no failures," Lauranna said coldly.

"That's right! Go back if you're scared!" Abigail crowed over the Malayan girl.

Siti glared back at her. "I will not! I need to learn to protect my village!" she said defiantly.

"Well then, make sure you learn quickly. Or you will die before you ever go back to your village," Lauranna said ruthlessly.

Isaac frowned, not pleased at her tone. "Commander, that's-"

"Enough," Lauranna interrupted, "get to your machines and board the Landmeister. It will take you to the battle."

Henry nodded and gestured towards the gleaming super-train below the observation window.

"Hikarigumi, deploy!"

---

The Landmeister (Land Master) was huge. Powered by dual engines, one in the front and the other in the rear, it carried a single caboose between them. It was studded with six egg-shaped capsules, three on each side. Huge grapplers and steel arms hung from the ceiling overhead, ready to pull the Koubus and Eisenkleids into the train's caboose.

Painted entirely in metallic black, the super-train was a menacing sight.

However, the Hikarigumi scarcely paid attention to it as they strapped themselves into their respective Koubus and Eisenkleids. With the relentless simulations and training, each pilot toggled the switches and levers with familiarity.

As their machines powered up, they each felt the thrill of having a mechanical beast of steam and steel shuddering at their every commands. Even as their mecha started to come alive, they could feel and hear the whine and grind of machinery throughout the entire hangar.

"Isaac Williams, good to go."

First, the Landmeister thrummed as its steam-powered engines heated up. 

"Veraiho Dimitrovich, ready."

The entire train lighted up as its electrical systems went online.

"Katrina Steiner, reporting in."

Then, the caboose's egg-shape capsules opened up from both sides.

"Abigail Sinclair, let's give them a show."

The huge metallic arms on the ceiling lowered down towards the waiting Koubus and Eisenkleids.

"Thomas McPherson, oh yeah."

One by one, the arms pulled the mecha into the train. As soon as one was deposited into their respective capsule, the shells closed.

"Siti Nora, let's do this."

As soon as the last reported in the affirmative, the youthful and energetic voice of Lena Sorenson called out from within the train. 

"Landmeister, moving out!"

The entire train shuddered. From the frontal engine, a piercing whistle blew and the train moved, slowly gathering speed. Within a few seconds, the tracks switched to the appropriate places.

A minute later, the train reached its peak speed, heading towards its destination. 

Heading towards an unknown enemy.

---

"They have left the building, commander," Henry reported.

"Finally, it has begun," Lauranna muttered, her eyes looking grimly at the map of Berlin, its southwest painted in red.

"You seem to be enjoying this," Henry remarked.

"Maybe I am."

---

Inside their respective mecha, the Hikarigumi waited nervously for their first battle. Unable to get out from their machines until they were actually out of the train, they would have to use their radio systems to contact each other.

Not that they were going to use it just yet. They were too wrapped up in their pre-battle jitters.

Inside the private confines of her Koubu, Veraiho Dimitrovich silently pulled out a yellowed photo. The poor lighting within the mecha didn't allow her to see the black and white photography clearly, but it was so familiar that the features immediately came to her.

The picture had two young girls; in between them was an older man who had a square jaw and wearing black sunglasses, a smile on his friendly face. His hands were on the shoulders of the two girls. Veraiho resisted the temptation to bring the photo for a closer look. Instead, she slipped it back into her uniform, her eyes sharp with steely resolve.

Similarly, a fire of determination burned within Katrina Steiner's soul. _'All my life... a chance to serve the country...I will not let him down...'_ she thought, her mind flickering towards hazy memories of a long-gone person... a person whom she would not have the chance of ever meeting again...

Isaac Williams stared at his closed right fist intently. Within it was a medal, a sign of distinction that he had earned in battle. It was a relic from his illustrious past as a distinguished cavalry officer in the United Kingdom's royal armed forces. After the falling out with his brothers, his inheritance was stolen and his prestige denied. The medal was perhaps the only thing remaining from that past.

_'It's all behind me now... I have a new road to walk, and walk it with my head held up I will...'_

In her green-painted Eisenkleid, Siti had her eyes closed, trying to focus her mind at the task at hand. _'Can I really do this?' _she wondered, doubts threatening to cloud her mind. Then she felt a warm, comforting presence. With a smile, she opened her eyes and let her gaze fall upon her keris, sheathed and tucked at the belt of her Hikarigumi uniform. 

_'No... I must do this! For everyone's sake!'_ she vowed.

Abigail Sinclair had a similar vow, though for much more personal reasons.

_'Of all the luck... me! Abigail Sinclair! Stuck in this stupid country with a bunch of peasants and barbarians!'_ she seethed as images of the other Hikarigumi came to her. _'I will prove it... prove to all of them that I'm the best!'_

Then a dreamy look replaced her seething visage as she conjured the image of the handsome Isaac Williams in her mind. _'And he will be there to see it,'_ she sighed contentedly.

In the scarlet red Eisenkleid opposite Veraiho's white Koubu, Thomas pondered his own feelings privately with himself. The young pilot was confused, perhaps even a little annoyed.

'_Can't believe I got roped into this mess... fine luck I have,_' he mentally groaned. He took a deep breath and sighed. '_Well, can't do anything about it now. I signed in for this, and Thomas McPherson is not a quitter, or else I'm not Thomas McPherson!_' he mused. Satisfied with his newfound resolved, he broke into a smile and toggled his radio controls.

 "Hey, Siti," Tom called out.

The Malayan girl's voice came back a little hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Don't worry, it's all going to be fine," Tom said comfortingly.

"Thank you, Thomas..." Siti said gratefully. Inside her Eisenkleid, she bowed her head and blushed.

"Oh whatever," Abigail sneered, "just don't get in my way, you two."

"Don't get too cocky, Sinclair," Katrina snorted from her Prussian blue Koubu. 

"I say it because I can do it," Abigail replied breezily.

"Then shut up. I'm sure you can do that too," Tom chuckled.

"Alright all of you hush. We're all in this together, alright?" Isaac cut in before it got any worse.  The Englishman noted that Veraiho did not speak at all.

"Veraiho, are you alright? You're quiet..." Isaac asked in concern.

Insider her cockpit, Veraiho shook her head even though she knew the Englishman could not see her. She did to ease herself, privately annoyed being disturbed by Isaac.

"I'm fine," Veraiho replied curtly.

Isaac was unconvinced by the blonde Russian's answer. "But you-"

Once again, Isaac was interrupted. This time, it was the voice of Lena Sorenson.

"Attention, Hikarigumi! We shall be arriving at the point of battle in two minutes!"

"Lena!? Is that you?" Tom asked dubiously.

"Who else do you think is driving, huh?" Lena grinned from her seat in the front of the train, one hand on the controls, the other hand gripping the radio communicator. She reveled at the speed of the super-train, the tunnel scene blurring past all around her.

"Oh no, we're going to crash," Tom moaned. The others picked up his cue and gave mocking sounds of distress (except for Katrina, of course).

"I hope we won't blow up before we even get to the battle," Siti said, eyeing the controls in her Eisenkleid warily.

"Hey! I'm fully qualified to drive this thing!" Lena yelled into her mic indignantly, "For your information, I'm also in charge of loading and prepping your Koubus and Eisenkleid, so be a little grateful!"

"No wonder there's a greasy smell in here," Abigail remarked. 

"Well, _Abby_, you're more than welcome to clean it up yourself!" Lena retorted.

 "I don't understand why you two fight all the time, you just got to know each other," Isaac sighed. He didn't know what sparked the intense dislike between Lena and Abigail, but whatever it was, it caused them to spit fire and stab verbal blows whenever they came across each other.

"Let's all settle now... we have a battle to fight," Isaac said soothingly, trying to be the peacemaker.

"Yes, Mr. Williams!" Lena replied immediately.

Inside her Eisenkleid, Abigail seethed at her rival's quickness. "Fine, fine... let's get this over with," Abigail muttered.

Isaac sighed inwardly.

The other Hikarigumi members knew full well what had happened. Veraiho, Tom and Siti snickered, while Katrina closed her eyes in annoyance at Isaac's dullness. It was obvious to them that the Swedish Lena Sorenson and the American Abigail Sinclair were competing for the attentions of the dashingly handsome Isaac Williams.

Then Lena's voice appeared again, this time all serious, all business.

"Entering battle zone now, prepare to disembark..."

---

Six steam-powered, steel giants burst through the elaborate ejection system from the Land Master and landed onto the streets of Berlin with a thunderous crash. Moving their machines in the open for the first time, the jarring landing surprised the Hikarigumi, but they gathered their wits quickly enough when they saw the enemy.

They were huge.

That was the Hikarigumi's first impression.

The monsters...whatever they are...they towered over their Koubus and Eisenkleids. They were busily destroying the buildings on the street when the arrival of the Hikarigumi interrupted them.

"W-What are those things??" Siti whispered, her mind whirling around in shock.

"D-Don't you know what they are?" Abigail hissed, though her voice was wavering with fear.

The fiends towered over the mecha by maybe five or ten feet. Half resembled scorpions, with large pincers on four long hairy arms and a gleaming plate of steel-hard armor over their bodies. Rows and rows of jagged teeth lined their jaws while beady yellow coloured eyes steadily watched the Hikarigumi's every move.

The Hikarigumi kept a close eye on the long pointed stinger on the tip of each scorpion's tail. An acid like poison dripped down each stinger, burning an opening into the ground wherever they moved.

The other half of the monstrous creatures showed a resemblance to a common bee although they were horribly mutated. The bees were faintly smaller than the scorpions, but they hovered in the air above the ground. Like the scorpions, these monsters had long pointed stingers and each of their six legs ended in razor-sharp claws.

"These…these things are even worse than the Wakiji…" Thomas whispered; his eyes were wide with fear.

"These aren't the monsters you fought?" Isaac questioned suddenly.

"H-How are we supposed defeat such monstrosities…?" Siti stuttered, not really hearing his question 

Nobody had the chance to reply. Without warning, the herd of monsters charged forward, their stingers and claws itching to engage in battle.

"Let's go!" Katrina hollered over the intercom. The Prussian blue Koubu sped onward past her teammates; sabers draw high to enter the fray.

"Wait Katrina!" Thomas yelled after her but the German woman was already too far ahead to hear.

"Finally I have a chance to demonstrate my full potential!" Abigail focused her powers and a long steam of energy connected with the baton gripped in her mecha's hand. She too charged forward without fear or favor.

Veraiho said not a word. With a thought, her white Koubu responded to her energy. Her mecha disappeared into the conflict moments later.

"Come back!" Isaac tried to call them but to no avail. "Damn! They will pick us off one by one!" he said aloud, unaware that his teammates still could hear him.

His pale azure Koubu took a hesitant step forward, its clawed hands tightly clamped over the handle of a double bladed sword. After a couple of uncertain seconds, Isaac joined the clash and only the red and green Eisenkleids lingered behind.

"Don't worry Siti…" Thomas said calmly. He withdrew his sword from its scabbard as one by one the monster surrounded him and his female teammate. 

"Everything will be fine," Tom repeated his earlier words through gritted teeth.

Inside her forest green Eisenkleid; Siti felt her hands trembling with dread. _'They are not the same as the one that attacked my school!'_ she told herself.

"We can defeat them... can we?" Siti asked fearfully. Her earlier confidence disappeared when she laid her eyes on the monstrous demons. Isaac's earlier warning only affected her even more.

Not sharing her fear, Katrina immediately confronted one of the scorpion-beasts. It reared up and roared loudly, its pincer snapping as it tried to slash her Koubu to pieces. Katrina easily stepped away from the arc of the slash.

"Foul beast! Have a taste of judgment!" Katrina yelled as her Koubu jumped forward as the danger passed and slashed with her own twin sabers in return. The demon screamed in pain as two of its four pincers were cut off. Its scream died when Katrina plunged both sabers into the head of the scorpion. But before she could enjoy her sense of triumph, her Koubu was rocked when another of the scorpions came up and whipped its tail across her Koubu.

"Damn insects!" she swore.

Abigail Sinclair was enjoying herself. She had doubts about the agility of the Eisenkleids and Koubus; their stumpy, unfashionable looks gave her no confidence at all. But now, she felt that she was born to ride an Eisenkleid.

Her Eisenkleid wielded two batons. At first, she was dubious of her weapons when explained to her by the chief engineer Robert Feulgen. _'Using psychic energy, you can unleash ribbons that can tear the enemy apart,'_ she thought, trying to mentally affect the thick Scottish burr used by the gruff engineer. She had taken the simulations at a face value, not really believing his words until now.

With her psychic energy as the power source, twin rails of luminous light emerged from the batons. They responded to her thoughts and commands, and her Eisenkleid danced around the monsters, wrapping them with the ropes of light. With a fierce yank the ropes tightened around several foes and literally tore them apart.

"I can get used to this," Abigail Sinclair laughed. She did not notice that the scorpion-beasts were slowly gathering around her.

On another side of the battle, Veraiho did not bother to waste her breath on the monsters or her teammates. '_They have no reason to listen to me anyway_,' she mentally shrugged, '_Better for them to fight the best they can without me distracting them..._' 

Remembering that she was the only one equipped with a range weapon, she kept her Koubu moving in and out of the alleys of the street, luring the flying bee-like monsters into her field of fire.

With each thunderous report of her Koubu's immense gun, a flying demon fell and crashed onto the ground. But they were many and she was one. 

'_They bleed, so they can be killed_,' Veraiho told herself as she bracketed yet another flying beast in her sights. Her eyes saw the target clearly, her hands steadied the aim, her finger pulled the trigger and the gun fired. Another kill for the Russian girl. But she felt no pleasure from it. 

'_I just killed another living thing_,' she thought dispassionately to herself.

The disorganized mêlée continued on. The Hikarigumi fought individually, each doing their best to deal with the enemy in their own way.

"My my, what do we have here?"

From a fair distance the woman observed the battle between the demonic monsters and the Hikarigumi. A gush of wind blew her lengthy wavy dark hair over her eyes. She lifted a pale hand to her face, pushing her locks out of her view as a spiteful smirk crossed her beautiful features.

"I think…" She mused aloud to herself, "It is about time I introduce myself to our little friends down there."

Back at the battle, Isaac wheeled his Koubu around just in time to block a tail whip from one of the scorpions. With a twist, he cut it off, causing the monster to squeal in pain. With another thrust, Isaac ended the creature's misery.

"What manner of beasts are they?" Isaac exclaimed as he spun his Koubu's double-edged sword, slashing the other enemies that threatened to surround him. '_Damn! Can't see the others in this mess!_' Isaac complained, trying his best to juggle between locating his teammates and avoiding getting killed by those scorpions.

Then he saw Katrina's Koubu, slashing in every direction. 

"Katrina, come back!" Isaac yelled.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Katrina said angrily. In her mind, she felt she was doing fine by herself, she had killed her share of the enemies.

"Take a good look. They outnumber us! Get back in formation!"

"Hmph," Katrina snorted. But she did what he said and slowly retreated back to their initial landing zone; fighting every inch she gave away to the monsters.

A few minutes later, Isaac finally caught sight of Abigail's magenta-colored Eisenkleid, which was gleefully ripping through the enemies. However, he saw that the enemies were slowly surrounding her.

"Abigail! Be careful!" he called out in warning.

His Koubu dashed to her side and broke up the scorpion-beasts' formation before they could fully encircle her.

"Oh, Mr. Williams!" Abigail gushed.

"Get back to Tom and Siti! We need to regroup!" Isaac said tersely.

"What? But I'm doing so well on my own..." The American girl started to whine.

"Now! We mustn't let the enemy kill us one by one!" Isaac urged.

"Oh well... only for you, Mr. Williams," she drawled, smiling lazily and made her way.

Eventually, Isaac found Veraiho as well; she had just finished off the last of the flying creatures.

"Now only those scorpions remain," Veraiho said, a tone of self-satisfaction in her voice.

"G-Good job..." Isaac said as he stared at the bee-like corpses that littered the street.

"We have to regroup," Veraiho continued.

"My thoughts exactly. Come on."

Slowly, all six Hikarigumi found themselves driven back into their starting point.

"Brilliant plan, Williams. Now what?" Katrina asked sarcastically as she glared the teeming mass of monsters that lined her entire field of vision. The six Hikarigumi machines formed a security wheel, and they were being surrounded.

"Well, I'm sorry," Isaac said apologetically. "Siti, Tom... you two alright?"

"Yes... Tom has protected me all this time..." Siti said, a little ashamedly. She felt that she did very little in the battle.

"Not true. We each did our part," Thomas argued, eager to dispel her lack of confidence.

"I'm sure you two did," Isaac said reassuringly.

"Wait, what's that up there?" Thomas said suddenly. He cautiously lowered his sword just a little as a distant figure appeared in the skies, slowly getting closer, hovering above the monsters.

"What is that?" Abigail asked just as a dead carcass of a scorpion was released from the taut bind of her energy whip.

"I think you mean who's that," Veraiho replied, her eyes squinting at the incoming stranger.

"Oh, my poor babies..." The stranger said mockingly. She had long, wavy black hair, her skin so pale that it appeared ethereal in the night. There was a sense of evil beauty around her, the folds of her black gown fluttered in the wind as she hovered over the scorpion-beasts.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Isaac demanded through his Koubu's loudspeakers.

"Oh my, such rudeness!" the woman laughed. "I didn't expect to see someone to actually stand up and fight my pets. And I thought this miserable city would fall just like all those pitiable towns like before."

"It was you!? You're the one behind these attacks on my country!?" Katrina yelled in anger.

The pale-skinned woman laughed again. "Me? I'm very flattered, but my liege is like the glory of the full moon... I'm just a splinter of his dark light."

"Do you at least have a name? Honestly, some people..." Abigail sneered.

The woman held her head high proudly. "My name is Iveria. Iveria of the **Forgotten Ones**."****

"The Forgotten Ones? That is so corny," Thomas muttered.

"We were abandoned, forgotten... and now you dare to stand in the way of our revenge... now it is my turn to ask: Who are _you_?" Iveria countered.

"We're the Hikarigumi of the Anti-Demon Division, protectors of this city!" Katrina proclaimed righteously. Her Koubu's twin sabers slashed the air menacingly.

"Hikarigumi, eh? I'll remember your name, for you have killed many of my beloved pets tonight," Iveria said sadly. "As much as I love to destroy all of you right now, I will have to report your miserable existence to my liege. Have fun with my babies for now," she said and laughed as she disappeared into the clouds.

"Come back here!" Katrina roared and charged. The remaining scorpion-beasts barred her way, but she charged recklessly.

"No, it's a trap!" Isaac warned. Distracted, he failed to see a scorpion that came up to his flank and rammed his Koubu.

Abigail rushed to help him. "Mr. Will-!!!" her call was cut off by her scream when another scorpion-beast blind-sided her. Within a blink of an eye, the beast's pincer snapped off her Eisenkleid's left hand.

Veraiho gritted her teeth and thumbed the switch that would change her Koubu's rifle into gatling mode. She brought it up to bear and swept her field of vision with rapid-fire shots, decimating the enemy ranks. 

To her side, Siti's Eisenkleid wrestled against her own foe. Inexperienced, frightened and confused in the chaos of battle, the green Eisenkleid was pushed back. With a thunderous roar, the scorpion knocked her into Veraiho's own Koubu.

"What the-!" Veraiho exclaimed. With the immense jostling, her gun arm flew away from the intended targets and instead, her shots hit squarely on the back of Tom's Eisenkleid.

Tom's mecha went down, smoking and burning heavily.

"Oh no... This... this is all my fault..." Siti whispered, eyes wide and brimming with tears, a shell-shocked reaction on her face.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!"

Suddenly, all the monsters stopped. Some were in mid-attack, their pincers or tails rearing up ready for a strike. The Hikarigumi blinked, not understanding what was happening.

It was as if time had stood still.

And then, everything turned white...

---

A few hours later, back at the underground base of the Anti-Demon Division...

Lena Sorenson jumped out of the train's front engine and jabbed her hands into her pockets, a scowl on her face.

By the time the Land Master returned to the battle scene, the monsters were gone without a trace. Not one corpse, not one drop of blood. It was as if they disappeared into thin air.

But if anyone needed evidence that the scorpion-beasts and bee-like demons did attack the city, one would only need to take a good look around. The streets were broken up, buildings torn apart, steam-cars and vehicles stomped upon.

And then, there was the mecha of the Hikarigumi.

All were heavily damaged. Only Siti's Eisenkleid was standing, but even so, it was smoking heavily and leaking lubricants. Abigail's magenta mecha was missing a whole arm, while Isaac's azure Koubu was scarred all over and had one flank nearly caved in. The gun on Veraiho's Koubu was mangled beyond belief, while Katrina's own mecha was pockmarked by solid blows. 

Worst of all, Thomas's Eisenkleid lay on the street, facedown and unmoving with a huge fire on its back. Squinting her eyes, she could see that the other Hikarigumi members were trying their best to stop the fire from causing an internal explosion.

'_Or cooking Tom alive..._' Lena had gasped.

Her instinct kicking in, she had jumped out of the train and grabbed a fire extinguisher. The rest of the onboard engineering crew joined her and pretty soon, they had the fire contained.

"Just what the Hell happened?" she had yelled when the Hikarigumi stood silently around the wounded body of Thomas McPherson. He was unconscious, his left arm bleeding and twisted in an unnatural position. One of the engineers knelt down and tore up his uniform and performed a makeshift bandage to stop the blood.

Everyone was streaked by smoke and ash, their faces blackened, still sweating heavily. Was it from the effect of the fire, or was it something else? What happened in the battle? Lena's mind had a million questions.

Nobody answered her. Each looked away, too ashamed or just unwilling to open their mouths.

"Fine, be that way," Lena growled. She signaled for her crew to start work.

"Get those machines into the Land Master post-haste!" she yelled. Whirling around, she glared at the Hikarigumi. "And you people have some serious explaining to do."

Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but Lena turned her back on him, putting the screws to the Hikarigumi. Each of them winced, never seeing her so serious before, the Chief Logistics Officer was always a jovial and fun-loving person.

"Let's go home. Looks like it's going to be a long night ahead," she said sarcastically as she motioned for them to board the train.

They stayed quiet during the transport back. And Lena refused to look at them in the face, ignoring them as if they hadn't existed. When they silently disembarked at the underground base, Lena turned away and pointedly went to the opposite direction.

There was no time for the Hikarigumi to even think of an apology, for the imposing form of their commander, Colonel Lauranna Dornen marched right up to their faces as soon as they stepped into the base.

"What the Hell happened out there?" Lauranna demanded harshly, unaware that she was repeating Lena's question from earlier.

"I... we..." Isaac started hesitantly. 

"Report!" Lauranna shouted with authority.

Instantly, the Hikarigumi snapped into attention.

"We encountered an enemy force that heavily outnumbered us. Despite that, we managed to defeat them," Isaac said promptly.

"You call this a victory?" Lauranna sneered and gestured to the Land Master.

The Hikarigumi's eyes flickered to that direction and cringed when they saw their mecha being unloaded from the train. It was as if they noticed the sheer extent of damage that they had suffered in their first battle. It was only compounded when the engineers wheeled an unconscious Thomas McPherson out on a stretcher, heading towards the infirmary.

Lauranna forcefully pulled her military cap down so that they could not see her eyes. Even so, they could feel her glowering eyes boring into them.

"Debriefing in two hours," she snarled and walked away.

A victory... but at what cost?

**-End Chapter 4: Revelations-**


	13. Chapter 5: Divided We Stand

**Arion**: Hi y'all. Welcome back to yet another edition of Arion's Project Twilight.

**Angel**: ...Ahem...***Taps foot impatiently***

**Arion**: And this is my lackey, Yoru no Angel. And her Tom plushie.

**Angel**: Oh well...konnichiwa minna-san! ***Hugs Tom plushie*** ^o^

**Arion**: First off, we wish to thank all our reviewers! Please, continue to support us!

**Angel**: Wai~! Everyone is sooo nice!

**Arion**: I wanna thank ordance11 for his kind comments, and for his interest in my ***shameless plug*** own fic, Starting Over ***end shameless plug***... Read on, there's something that might interest you ^^

**Angel**: I just wanna thank everyone! 'Cause...um...yeah ^^;

**Arion**: Don't mind her folks, she's like that. I also wanna thank RVD for his wonderfully articulated reviews, PersonaJXT and Wild Goose for their support as well! Hope this chapter is worth the wait!

**Ange**l: Yeah! So...read on and please keep on supporting us!

**Arion**: ...and remember, all your base are belong to us! Launch all zig!

**Angel**: Um...what he said...

**Arion**: Enjoy!**** **Chapter 5: Divided We Stand**

By Yoru no Angel and Arion Wong

The Hikarigumi arrived at the hospital minutes later.

Their morale couldn't have been lowered any further than it already was. What happened out there in the battlefield couldn't even be considered a victory! With their machine damaged and their teammate injured…the Hikarigumi felt more than ashamed.

No words were exchanged as the infirmary nurse Sarah Arquette ushered them into the waiting room. She gestured for the team to sit own and they hesitantly did so.

"All right…" Sarah said in a kindly manner, "For now, please rest here as Brian and I tend to your friend's injuries…after Mr. Thomas is stable, we'll then tend to your minor wounds."

Half of them barely nodded in confirmation.

Sarah frowned and turned on heel, heading down a long corridor.

The Hikarigumi remained completely silent, making the extra effort to not connect gazes with each other. 

Nobody could tell what Veraiho was thinking. She sat silently in one of the wooden chairs around the room, her legs crossed in front of her. As usual, the Russian woman was pensively staring off into a faraway distance but this time her purple eyes seemed a little blank.

Katrina was seated directly opposite the Russian. Her eyes were closed as if she was buried deep in thought and her arms folded neatly around her chest; she winced a little every time she moved.

Abigail paced are the waiting room, observing the various paintings hung up on the walls in boredom. Occasionally, she'd glance over at Isaac, her red eyebrows contracting together a little more each time.

Isaac's head was lowered and his face was buried in his hands in absolute shame. He just couldn't face looking into the faces of his other teammates. It was as if he was mentally punishing himself for allowing Thomas to get injured like that, but even his state couldn't compare to Siti's.

Siti was an absolute mess. Her cheeks were stained with tears and blood from a small cut below her eye but it was like she didn't care at all; the sixteen-year-old just stared straight ahead of her, her dark eyes empty of all emotion.

"…Siti."

At once, every head turned towards the direction of Isaac's voice.

Isaac was staring fixedly at the younger girl thought his messy dark brown bangs. Abigail was clearly fighting the urge to go comfort him.

"…This isn't your fault."

His words lingered in the air for a few minutes. The rest of the present Hikarigumi waited for Siti's reaction.

Slowly but surely, the Malaysian girl's head slowly began to rise, she opened her mouth to speak but all she could manage to get out was a sob.

"…Y-Yes it is!" She cried, burying her face deeply into her hands, "I-If it wasn't f-for m-m-me, T-Tom would never h-have g-gotten hurt!"

"I-It's…I-It's all my f-fault…"

---

Half an hour later, the bespectacled Sarah emerged from down the hall followed closely by the scruffy looking doctor, Brian Russell. At the sight of the doctor and nurse duo, the Hikarigumi's spirits lifted to some extent, although there still could have been a terrible outcome from this accident, especially when the normally noisy and argumentative duo was unusually solemn as they approached.

Brian looked around at the Hikarigumi, his unshaven face in a vague smile, "Well, your friend's going to be okay…he was knocked around a little and his arm was broken in three places but other than that, he'll be fine and out of the hospital in a few days…"

Isaac laughed weakly to ease his nerves, "That…troublemaker…" He uttered, his shoulders heaving with a great sigh.

"Humph…" Katrina snorted, "That kid…making us, I mean, you worry like that…" She scowled, although there was the faintest of smiles on her lips.

Abigail turned away, facing the wall haughtily; her arms folded across her chest, "Idiot…wasting our time like that…" She muttered to herself.

Veraiho was still silent; she exhaled deeply out of relief. Her eyes were no longer empty.

"C-Can I see him??" Siti asked eagerly. The sixteen-year-old had risen to her feet. Her cheeks were still wet from the tears and blood, but now her face was smiling and cheerful.

"Let's leave Mr. Thomas to sleep off the anaesthesia for now…" Sarah said, "Besides, the rest of you need a little cleaning up too…"

The Hikarigumi nodded. Brian began to head down the hall again and he gestured for them to follow. 

"Excuse me…" a timid voice called out, causing everyone to turn around.

Standing behind them was Mika Sorenson, looking extremely uncomfortable just to be there. She kept her head bowed so that her hair draped down to avoid their stares; otherwise they could see that she was very worried.

"Well well, Mika! What a surprise to see you down here. Anything I can do, hmm?" Brian asked as he brushed past the surprised Hikarigumi. As his rapid steps approached the young Swedish girl, a lecherous look came upon his face and his hands stretched open wide to grab her in a hug.

In a swift movement that did not even make Mika look up, she easily sidestepped the doctor and left one leg trailing, causing him to trip over and fall flat on his face. All the while, she maintained her fidgeting, troubled look.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she said hesitantly, wringing her hands in anxiety, "but the commander wishes to see all of you in the briefing room now."

The Hikarigumi stared at her incredulously, ignoring the sprawled and unconscious doctor. 

"But, but we just got back!" Abigail whined.

Isaac frowned as his disenchantment with Lauranna Dornen grew even more. "She said debriefing would be in two hours," he said, dissatisfied.

"I'm sorry," Mika apologized again even though it was no fault of her own. "But the commander told me to get all of you immediately."

"She is just living up to her name," Veraiho muttered underneath her breath. _'A thorn indeed... a painful thorn in the side.'_

"Can't she wait? I still want to see Tom first…" Siti pleaded. To her dismay, Mika shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, it's a direct order," Mika said. "I knew this would be hard, that is why I personally came down to tell you instead of using the PA."

"Very well, let's get this over with," Isaac said heavily. The Hikarigumi tightened their lips and resigned to follow him.

---

"Report," Lauranna said brusquely as soon as the Hikarigumi filed in and gave their salute. She sat at the head of the table; fingers locked together on the table, her lowered military cap casting a sinisterly shadow over her face and highlighted the whites on her eyes.

She did not offer them to be seated. Standing behind Lauranna, the second-in-command Henry Glory stood up straight with his chin raised, eyes looking up and away imperiously, as if the Hikarigumi were like insects beneath his notice.

Still feeling bruised from knocks suffered from the battle, the Hikarigumi glared sullenly at her. The steely-eyed German colonel ignored their vibes of hostility and easily glared back them.

Katrina saw that the others were not in the mood to answer immediately. Her sense of military discipline kicked in, although she was inwardly bristling at the way the colonel was handling the situation, her sense of duty prevailed.

"We encountered a large number of… enemy units. They were led by a woman named Iveria, who claimed to be following orders from a faction known as the Forgotten Ones," Katrina said in clipped tones.

"What was the situation that caused the severe damage to your machines?" Lauranna asked, not batting an eye at the new information.

"We were outnumbered by at least four to one, what do you expect?" Abigail replied, tapping her foot a little testily. Katrina shot her a glance but the American heiress took no notice.

"Oh really," Lauranna said icily. "Then why did all of you break formation and attacked as individuals?"

The Hikarigumi stayed silent. Abigail's impatient foot tapping stopped.

"I know what happened," Lauranna continued. She raised her head a little and gave them a contemptuous sneer. "Each of you thought that you were too good for the team. And look what your own actions have caused. Those machines will be unavailable for sorties for at least a week. The entire city will be defenceless until then."

Isaac felt an onrushing of blood to his face. "What do you expect of us?" he said harshly. His tone surprised his colleagues. For a moment, he felt their stares focusing on him and he faltered. _'Can't fall back now,'_ he thought, realizing that he was committed.

"You threw us into battle without a leader. This is your fault as much as it is ours," Isaac said righteously. 

Lauranna's sneer grew longer. "Do you expect me to hold your hand and lead you children to cross the street?" she said mockingly. She seemed to consider her own question for a moment, and then she shook her head.

"If I knew that all of you were so helpless, I would have done so. Do not forget why you are all here. I handpicked each of you. That means I thought each of you would have the skills _and_ the brains to do what it is required," she said. 

The German colonel leaned back on her seat and sighed. "But it seems that I was wrong. You are all mere sheep."

"What the hell do you mean by that!?" Abigail screeched. "You dragged me all the way from America and now you're insulting me here?!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Sinclair," Lauranna replied, her voice not sorry at all. "I didn't mean to include you in the _brains_ department. I was directing those words to Mr Williams, Miss Steiner and Miss Dimitrovich. I apologize to have made you feel much more important than you really are."

Abigail Sinclair, heiress of Sinclair Oils; couldn't believe that someone had the temerity to insult her repeatedly to her face. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, visibly shaking with anger.

Lauranna spoke again before Abigail could declare that she quit. "If you feel that you're not up to the challenge, Miss Sinclair, feel free to leave. Go back to America and enjoy your pathetic… I mean… peaceful life."

Lauranna's sneer turned vicious when she recognized that Abigail would not back down. _'Now she won't quit until she proves me wrong,'_ she thought knowingly.

"What do you mean by directing those words to us?" Veraiho asked suddenly. She was standing away from the Hikarigumi, arms crossed and leaning back on the wall. The Russian girl had kept her silence most of the time while she was in the group, earning herself an enigmatic reputation.

Lauranna obliged her by pointing at her, Katrina and Isaac in turn as she spoke. "Veraiho Dimitrovich: trained by a well known revolutionist. You went on form your own career by enlisting in the Russian Special Branch while your sister remained in the army. You are noted in operations involving small squads and solo missions."

Veraiho visibly flinched when Lauranna mentioned the revolutionist and her sister. Her purple eyes narrowed dangerously, wondering just how much of her past did the commander knew.

"Katrina Steiner: daughter of a German military officer. After your father's death, you joined the army and duly received fair and equal training as male soldiers. You fought tooth and nail and had taken the officer evaluation trials several times, each time you were turned down by dubious reasons cited by the examination officials. They say you are fit to lead women only."

Katrina seethed when reminded of that. She remembered how sexist the examination officials were. Despite her testing scores were much higher than anyone else's, she was denied of a promotion time and time again. Katrina knew that it was those disappointments that fuelled her anger to lash out. 

"And finally, Isaac Williams. Son of a noble family. Graduated from the distinguished Royal Military Academy Sandhurst and was immediately granted a position in the 21st Light Cavalry Unit, nicknamed the 'Red Dragons'. You took command and led them admirably into several battles after most of the senior officers were killed in battle. But you relaxed your guard and your unit was almost destroyed by an enemy night raid. When you returned home, you were granted high honours, but your brothers used your military history against you and you lost your inheritance."

Isaac's face went white as he recalled the horror he had experienced during the war. His men dying all around him… He remembered how his superiors had tried to comfort him, tried to talk him out of discharging from military service. _'They didn't understand... it was my fault... it was my error that got those men killed...'_

Lauranna glared at the three of them. "When I said that I will appoint a team leader later, I did not expect you three to actually wait for me to do so. I recruited outstanding individuals to fight life-risking battles, not to coddle them like babies. All three of you are natural leaders or at the very least, possessed the qualities to be one. And yet, you three did nothing."

The colonel stood up and folded her arms in a show of contempt. "You _know_ this is a combat team. You _know_ that a battle against the unknown enemy will happen at any moment. You _know_ your own abilities and yet none of you took the initiative to step up and take charge of the situation."

She pointed back at Veraiho. "I know from your attitude that you prefer to work alone, that you do not wish to lead. Fine. But you also did nothing to push for the others to be the leader. You were too selfish, only caring for your own self. As long as you had no responsibilities, you feel fine."

For a moment, Veraiho actually considered walking out of the room. But she decided against it, it would be a sign of weakness and if anything, Veraiho was not weak. She had that determination instilled within her a very long time ago. 

_'Besides... she's right,'_ Veraiho admitted to herself. She did not want the responsibilities. She cared not for any of the Hikarigumi. True, they were in the same team, but they have no real bonds yet. They were… strangers.

Lauranna then focused her criticism onto Katrina and Isaac. "What about you two? I know that Miss Steiner here wants to be a leader. Perhaps you have been following orders for too long to actually give them?"

Katrina actually raised a fist. It was trembling with rage. "No! That's not it!" she yelled.

"Is that so?" Lauranna said sceptically, crossing her arms again. "Explain."

Lowering her fist, Katrina lowered her head. "I am a soldier, first and foremost. I have trained all my life to be one. I will follow every order to the letter," she said solemnly. Then she looked at Lauranna in the eye. "I learnt that from my father. So when you said you will appoint a leader, then I will wait until you do. It is not a soldier's prerogative to determine what her superiors are thinking."

"So, if I order you to be the leader, will you do it?" Lauranna demanded. 

"Yes," Katrina replied without hesitation, her eyes hardening with resolve.

"What if I order you to get yourself killed? Will you obey it?" Lauranna continued.

"Then I will try to get myself killed in the process of killing _you_," Katrina said with a vicious grin on her face. A similar grin appeared on Lauranna's face.

_'She is nobody's fool. Her father trained her well,'_ Lauranna thought, knowing that the two women understood each other. She shifted her attentions on Isaac Williams, who was uncharacteristically pale. Lauranna frowned when she saw that the young Englishman was actually biting his lower lip, a sure sign of anxiety.

_'So it's true. He's still shaken from the Great War. The stigma of surviving while the majority of his troops died must still be with him. Can he really be a leader once more?' _Lauranna analysed coldly.

"Mr Williams. Do you have anything to say?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No… no I don't…" Isaac said quietly.

"Are you that afraid of your past, Mr Williams? I expect you to be much stronger."

"Perhaps I am no longer the man I once am," Isaac said bitterly.

Lauranna smirked mercilessly. "I am sure that much is true. Just remember, there are people who are still living that are depending on you. Do not forget your duty, Mr Williams."

She then gave them a casual flick of the wrist. "Now get out of my sight. You will be told of my decision on the leader soon."

As they sullenly filed out of the room, Lauranna added maliciously: "Unless of course, you children get your act together and choose a leader yourselves."

She made sure they could hear her chuckling as they left. As the doors closed, Lauranna dropped her façade and clutched her forehead, grimacing in a show of pain.

"You realize you're not making anything better," Henry leaned over to say in a low voice.

"Things will get worse before they will get better, Henry," Lauranna replied through gritted teeth.

Henry frowned. "You're not exactly doing your best to win any popularity contests with your style," he said disapprovingly. 

"If getting them to hate me will make them a stronger and better team, so be it. I care not if they curse me in their dreams, as long as they do the job of protecting this city."

"You're too much of a patriot, Lauranna…" Henry shook his head.

"Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious," Lauranna quoted. 

---

If Lauranna could see through walls, she would have seen the looks on the faces of the Hikarigumi. They had a mix of emotions, but for certain, they were all mightily annoyed with the way they had been treated.

"Can you believe the nerve of that woman?" Abigail hissed angrily. Her eyes searched for support from her colleagues.

There were none. Isaac was distracted, unsettled… Veraiho showing her usual disinterested face… Katrina cupping her chin in a thoughtful gesture and Siti's eyes were looking far away.

"Oh for…. Fine bunch of bananas you all are!" Abigail snapped, irritated by their indifference. She tossed her hair and turned to head towards her room.

"Wait. We need to talk, all of us," Katrina spoke up suddenly.

Abigail stopped in her tracks and folded her arms. "Well?" she demanded with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?"

Katrina gave her an exasperated look. She opened her arms wide to draw attention to their surroundings.  

"Not out here in the hallway, you fool," Katrina said, "let's gather at the common room."

"...Can't you say it here and be done with it?" Veraiho muttered with a look of boredom on her face.

Katrina focused her eyes on the sleepy-faced Russian. "You don't have anything better to do anyway."

Veraiho smirked lazily. "Unlike you, I'd like a bath after a battle. I suggest you try it sometime."

"Come on, I'm sure this will be important," Isaac interrupted before Katrina could explode in anger. 

"Oh all right, let's get this over with," Abigail grumbled.

"Um… do I need to go? I want to visit Tom first…" Siti said slowly. She shrank back in fear when Katrina turned to look at her. For a moment, the young Malay girl thought that the longhaired woman would scold her.

"Fine, you can leave. You don't have much to say anyway," Katrina said instead, much to everyone's surprise. Siti bowed in gratitude and quickly left before the German woman could change her mind.

"That's very gracious of you, Katrina," Isaac said.

"I am not without sensitivities. Let's get going," Katrina replied, studiously ignoring Isaac's face.

As soon as they reached the common room, Abigail plopped herself down on one of the luxurious chairs. The common room was a place of relaxation for the Hikarigumi, not that they had much chance to use it in between their training and rehearsals. Shelves of filled bookcases lined the walls, a long oak table dominating the centre of the room. 

"Well, what is it?" Abigail asked as she made herself comfortable. 

Katrina swept her eyes over the room. Veraiho lazily sat down and propped her head with an elbow on the table.

"Hurry up," she drawled.

At the far side of the room, Isaac brushed his fingers over the books absent-mindedly. "Yes Katrina… what is it that you wish to say?"

Katrina couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you all stupid? Didn't any of you hear what the commander said? We should elect a team leader now."

The troubled look on Isaac's face only deepened. "Shouldn't everyone have a say in this? Siti and Tom-"

"They are too young," Katrina interrupted, brushing aside his doubts.

Veraiho covered her yawning mouth with a fist.  "Let's just leave it to the commander. She can make her own choice since she looks down on us so much," she said languidly.

The mention of Lauranna Dornen made Abigail narrow her eyes. "I can't stand that woman!" she hissed, "Treating me the way she does, how dare she!"

Katrina placed her fists at her hips and stared at the American with distaste. "Stop being so disrespectful! She's the commander."

"And you're her pet poodle, is that it? So very obedient," Abigail sneered in reply, causing Veraiho to snicker.

Katrina actually took several steps threateningly towards Abigail, her fists trembling with rage.  "What!? You take that back or I will-"

"Or you'll what!?" Abigail challenged as she shot to her feet.

Isaac swiftly stood between them.  "Calm down, both of you... Katrina has a point. We _do_ need a leader. We all have seen what happened in the battle."

Abigail instantly became all sugar and cream with the Englishman standing so close to her. "Oh, whatever you say, Mr. Williams…" she said softly. 

Katrina folded her arms to prevent herself from inadvertently strangling the American girl. "Well now, do you have a suggestion?" she asked, her voice snarling between her gritted teeth.

Abigail did not miss a beat. "Mr. Williams, naturally..." she said coyly.

Seemingly startled by her suggestion, Isaac faltered. "Miss Abigail-"

"Why not?" Abigail pleaded. "You certainly have the skill and poise… and so polite too! You're the perfect gentleman," she added with a sigh.

Katrina closed her eyes, her face grimacing at Abigail's sugary voice and flowery language. However, she did agree with her suggestion, that Isaac was a good choice for the team leader.  _'Still, she could have said it without needing to embroider her words… it makes me sick!' _Katrina thought.

But Abigail wrongly interpreted the look on Katrina's face. _'Hah! She thinks –she's- going to be the leader. Not in a million years while I'm around, Katty!'_ the girl crowed inwardly. 

"Honestly Mr Williams, you will make a better leader than that pit viper of a woman there," Abigail said, enjoying the look on Katrina's face.

From her seat, Veraiho chuckled again; very amused from the verbal barbs thrown by the American girl. But she was not spared either.

"Miss Sleepy-Head here won't make a good choice either," Abigail added, her dislike of the Russian only increasing with her quiet chuckle. She did not trust Veraiho, always so quiet, always so content to stay in the background. 

Veraiho's slight, lazy smile remained, but Katrina could see that her purple eyes flashed for a moment. It was the first time that Katrina had seen a sign of irritation from the unfathomable woman.

"So, Mr Williams, what say you?" Abigail asked.

Isaac shook his head slowly.  "I am sorry, but I cannot accept it... I just cannot do it."

A look of intense dismay came over Abigail's face. "But whyyy, Mr. Williams? Why?" she asked. Veraiho and Katrina had looks of puzzlement as well.

"The commander mentioned that you lost your men in battle, is that it?" Katrina asked bluntly. 

Isaac's composure faltered, his colour paled and he actually took a step back.  "I am... I am sorry, please, forgive me," he stuttered, abruptly turning away and left for his own room quickly.

"Mr Williams?" Abigail called, reaching out a hand to no avail. She curled her lower lip in a pout.  "Oh... what is his problem?"

Katrina folded her arms and smirked. "Maybe it's you," she sneered, earning her a glare from the American. 

Before another argument could happen, Veraiho interrupted. "No, I don't think so," she said, shaking her head, "It must be related to his past. I've heard of the Red Dragons."

"So have I," Katrina nodded, "it was a famous unit, earning respect even among its enemies. There were many stories about their bravery."

Abigail was mightily impressed. "Really. What have you heard?" she asked interestedly.

"It's a royal cavalry unit, with a history dating back to the 1700s.  It was one of England's premier fighting forces, always at the forefront of battles," Katrina explained.

Veraiho eyes looked far away. "But the Red Dragons were so decimated by their losses in the previous war that the entire unit was disbanded. It was never formed again."

Abigail eyes widened with shock.

The Russian girl nodded and continued grimly: "Yes. Isaac Williams is responsible for the death of the unit and its entire military history."

---

The birds outside Isaac Williams' window chirped merrily in the sunlight. The twenty-one-year-old man watched as the winged animals hopped from one branch from another, whistling a happy song. Isaac felt the tiniest of smile begin to crawl across his features but his grin soon faded as a beautiful chestnut brown horse pulling a carriage strolled down the road.

Again, his thoughts wandered back to the past he was trying so desperately to forget about. He could never forget about it though, not after his hands were stained so deeply with the blood from so many of his friends.

Isaac closed his eyes. He started to remember.

'_I tried Father…I honestly did…_'

It was almost like it happened yesterday. 

Isaac Williams, a promising young eighteen-year-old stood before the many high ranked officials of Royal Military Academy Sandhurst, feeling his heart throb loudly in his chest as the officers read out the list of graduates.

His father swelled with pride, watching his youngest son receive the highest distinction any military graduate could receive. His mother watched on with the same pride her husband had. Even the sullen looks on his brothers' faces couldn't ruin Isaac's excellent mood.

Isaac dreamt of this day; he would soon be travelling the world, protecting the name and glory of his country. 

His dream was quickly becoming reality. During his time with the Red Dragoons, he earned the unofficial title 'the youngest and best soldier in a century.'

'_And of course…_' For a second, Isaac reopened his eyes and a bitter laugh escaped his lips, '_Like all good things, they must eventually come to an end…_'

Isaac Williams and the Red Dragons had earned themselves a highly respected name all throughout the United Kingdom. Life was almost perfect.

Until that one battle, that one fateful day.

'_If I hadn't been so stupid…If I hadn't let down my guard…_' Isaac felt tears sting at his eyes, '_All of them…they'd still be here today…_'

That battle was clear in his mind. Almost all those promising young men were slaughtered in cold blood. The cries and pleas of the wounded still rang loudly in Isaacs's ears; he could see himself, his own two hands covered in the blood from his friends…

That was the day the night sky rained blood. 

Nobody could believe that thirty of England's finest soldiers were killed that night and nobody could believe that the youngest of the troops was one of the few who survived.

From there onwards, Isaac Williams name was honoured but Isaac didn't, he couldn't, accept that honor. At the first possible chance, he resigned much to the disappointment of many of his senior officers. They tried desperately to talk him out of it, but his mind was made up. 

There was no way he would be changing his decision.

The memory suddenly faded from Isaac's mind, '_I didn't deserve to live…I should've been the one who was killed…I should have paid for my mistake…_'

A single, solitary tear dripped down the young man's cheek.

---

A burning sensation.

'_What the he-? What in the world is this?_'

Surrounded by the fiery heat. The scarlet flames…

'_Why is this…familiar?_'

 Inhaling smoke…smoke so thick…can't breathe…

'_N-Not again…help…can't…_'

A man. He comes through the fire. He saved, he rescued…but…he had been injured severely injured.

'_My fault…all my fault…why…?_'

The teenager tossed and turned restlessly in his slumber. The girl beside him watched with increasing anxiety; she reached out, gently placing a hand upon his shoulder. Her dark eyebrows connected in a look of worry.

"T-Tom?" Siti uttered, giving the fifteen-year-old's shoulder a little shake, "Thomas? Wake up…"

Thomas' eyes snapped open straight away. The first thing that came into view was the whiteness of the ceiling. For a moment, he had no idea where he was of what had happened; it was as if his mind was veiled by a thick murky cloud. 

"Are you all right?" The Malay girl questioned softly, "Were you having a nightmare…?"

"Y-Yeah…" The boy coughed out, "Nightmare…Yeah…" 

"D'you…want to…talk about it?" Siti queried tentatively.

"Not really…" He mumbled.

"Oh? Why don't you want to tell me?" The girl said, giving him a very suspicious look, "…It's not one of _those_ dreams, is it?"

"N-No!" Tom said quickly, "I-It was just…Katrina in a dress alright? It was…frightening…"

Siti raised an eyebrow, "Oh." She said briskly, "Humph…trust men to have such awful fantasies."

Thomas felt his mouth droop open in surprise, "Wha-no!! Not that kind of dress!" He tried to explain quickly, "Argh…!"

The older girl unexpectedly smiled and muffled a giggle with her palm, "I'm only joking Tom!" She said teasingly.

Thomas groaned, lifting a hand up to his forehead. His head was suddenly beginning to throb, "H-Hey…Siti…w-what happened?"

Siti looked rather confused, "Don't you remember?"

Tom shook his head no, "Remember…remember everything turning black…" He murmured quietly, "Then a sharp pain…in my arm- ouch!" 

He winced as he tried to move his left arm, "Sorry…" Tom grunted through the pain, "Don't remember much after that…"

"D-Don't try to move…" Siti said timidly, "During the battle, when we were ambushed…Y-You broke your arm…in three places. It was my fault…if I had more control over-"

He looked vaguely surprised, "But…we…won the battle didn't we?" He said, interrupting her words.

"Yes but it's still my-"

Thomas shrugged it off, "Well, it's okay then."

Siti looked as if she was about to speak again but Thomas gave her a stern look that told her not to implore on the matter any longer, "Siti, everyone makes mistakes…we are all human."

An awkward silence suddenly fell over the duo.

"…Miss Lauranna is going to choose a captain soon…" Siti reported, "But…Miss Katrina thinks we should choose a captain ourselves…"

Thomas raised a fair eyebrow, "She does? When was she talking about this?"

"Just before I left…" Siti spoke.

Thomas nodded but he didn't say a word. He didn't elaborate on his feelings either. "You know Siti…" The teenager said suddenly as he surveyed the Malay girl by his side, "You remind me of one of my friends I had when I lived in France…"

Siti felt her cheeks grow warm, "I do…?" She murmured.

"Yeah…" He said softly, "You're just like her…sweet, kind…and pretty cute too!" He chuckled.

Siti blushed an even deeper shade of red and she laughed nervously, "I-I'd…I'd better be getting b-back…" She uttered.

"Alright…" Tom said, "Take care then…"

The dark haired girl nodded and gave the fifteen-year-old one last smile before leaving. Thomas leant back on his pillow, staring up at the white ceiling once again, '_I wonder how Erica's doing now…_' He thought, '_Well…maybe one day, I'll meet up with her again…_'

---

In her room after a refreshing shower, Veraiho was about to go to sleep when she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

For a moment, she considered reaching for her Luger pistol, but she quickly dismissed the notion. Annoyed with her own paranoid self, she quickly went to the door.

"Who is it?" she said, as she opened the door, not bothering to wait for an answer.

To her surprise, it was Katrina Efeu Steiner.

"Dimitrovich," the German woman said as a greeting. 

"Steiner," Veraiho replied in kind. She stood with one hand on the door, barring the way to her room, eyeing Katrina with an arched eyebrow.

Steiner stared back at her. After a moment of silence had passed, Katrina's foot tapped the floor impatiently.

"Aren't you inviting me in?" she asked with annoyance.

"You didn't say you wanted to," Veraiho replied. Katrina glared at her and placed her fists at her hips.

"We need to talk," Katrina hissed through gritted teeth.

"…What, again?" Veraiho asked easily. When she saw that the German's mood getting darker, she chuckled quietly and gestured her to come in.

With the barest of a 'Thank you', Katrina marched into the room in long strides.  Immediately her nose picked up the faint smell of gunpowder in the room.

Narrowing her eyes, Katrina took a quick glance around, noting the almost Spartan nature of Veraiho's room. There was a wooden table and chair and a simple single bed. The wooden closet cabinet had one door open, and Katrina could see several clothes hung nicely while others were messily about on the floor. Incongruously, there was a sock draped halfway into a wastepaper basket, as if the owner had considered throwing it away.

"Your room's a mess," Katrina said frankly, a little surprised. She had thought a soldier like Veraiho would be more neat and tidy.

"Thank you, I always strive for that effect," Veraiho replied.

"What?"

"It's for camouflage. If there's any attacker who intruded into my room I can easily hide myself in the mess," Veraiho explained in a deadpan voice.

Seeing the look on Katrina's face made Veraiho snicker. "Your sense of humour leaves something to be desired," the Russian smirked.

Katrina struggled not to blush. She was aware that her no nonsense life had made her somewhat… slow… to respond to jokes and sarcastic humour. "I could say the same thing to you," she growled in reply, covering up her drawback by expressing disapproval.

Veraiho easily waved off the comment. "Have a seat. What is it you want to talk about?" she said instead.

Katrina headed to the table, pulled out the wooden chair and sat on it reversed, so that she was resting her crossed arms on top of the backrest. As she did so, she noted with interest of an ashtray, a matchbox, a pair of small pliers and several bullets on the table, the source of the gunpowder smell that she had detected. Some of the bullets had their casings pulled off, and the ashtray had a small lump of blackened, burnt powder.

"What were you doing here?" she asked as she sat.

"Aroma therapy," Veraiho said simply and stretched on her bed, hands behind her head as she looked at the German, her purple eyes challenging her to ask more.

Katrina declined. They had only been acquainted for a short while, but Katrina knew that the Russian girl was perhaps the single most dangerous person in the entire unit. Until recently, Isaac would be a worthy challenge, but seeing his emotional fragility made her respect for the Englishman decrease. Tom, Siti and Abigail were all too young to be in battle, let alone to lead all of them into battle. She wondered if Veraiho came to the same conclusion as well…

"I want to know about you," Katrina said instead. That frank statement apparently caught Veraiho by surprise. Then those purplish eyes took on a mischievous slant.

"I'm flattered," Veraiho said with a chuckle, "but unfortunately, I don't go that way."

Katrina flushed crimson even as she tried to keep her anger in check. "I apologize," she growled, "I did not mean it that way. I want to know why you are in this unit." 

Veraiho cocked her head questioningly. "Why do you want to know?"

"The commander mentioned the three of us as possible leaders. I want to know if you are indeed as worthy as she said," Katrina replied.

"You can forget it then," Veraiho smirked, "For I have zero interest in being the leader of this outfit."

"Your selfish motivation doesn't matter," Katrina said.

Veraiho frowned. "Why are you so persistent? Go bother the English if you want a leader."

"Isaac Williams will not make a good leader in his condition,' Katrina scoffed. "He can't even help himself, let alone lead all of us into battle."

"Why not one of the others?" Veraiho asked, referring to Tom, Siti and Abigail. She herself wouldn't consider them as leadership material, but she was interested to hear Katrina's own words.

"They are too young. You have seen what happened to McPherson. I do not want the others to suffer the same fate. We will need a strong leader."

Veraiho noted that statement, seeing another side of the German girl. "Then I guess you're it," Veraiho pointed out.

"Unless you're better than me," Katrina responded.

In her eyes, Veraiho could see that the young German woman wasn't boasting or challenging her. It was a statement of fact.

"Are you saying that unless you can prove yourself better than me, you won't take up the leadership?" Veraiho asked dubiously.

"It is only logical," Katrina said and nodded.

Veraiho rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid. You said Isaac is not a choice. And I said that I have no interest in it, so that leaves you. What's the problem?"

"I want the best to be the leader. I don't want it to be gifted to me," Katrina replied in all seriousness.

_'Gods, I want to laugh, but then we would have a fight on our hands,'_ Veraiho thought to herself. "So, you want duel or something?" she smirked.

That offer took Katrina aback. "What? No…" she said, "I only want to know your reasons for being here. And if you are truly worthy to be a leader."

"But you said you wanted the best to be the leader."

"I'd rather settle this peacefully. The last battle cost us an injury to McPherson. If another one of us got injured in a duel, I will never forgive myself for diminishing the team's capabilities," Katrina explained.

Veraiho studied her serious face for a moment. Then she chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Katrina demanded.

"Nothing. Go away, you're disturbing my sleeping timetable," Veraiho said.

"But you haven't answered my question," the German soldier insisted.

"You have answered it yourself, you don't know it yet," Veraiho said.

"What?"

"I will tell you tomorrow or something," Veraiho said offhandedly.

Katrina stood up frowning. "If you say so. Time is something we don't have," she reminded her as she left the room.

---

The next two days, Veraiho managed to elude her, much to Katrina's exasperation. Always one step behind, Katrina's patience was running thin. She could hardly ask Veraiho about the matter during training or mealtimes, with everyone else about. The Russian girl conveniently disappeared during opportune times...

Katrina was stomping down the hallway, her mind considering stalking Veraiho in the showers when she thought that she heard a voice calling for her. She tried to ignore it but it eventually got louder and more irritating.

"What?!" she demanded as she whirled around.

She had startled Thomas McPherson, who had one arm in a sling. He was still dressed in loose-fitting pyjamas.

"Geez, nice to see you too," the young man said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Katrina muttered, "I was busy thinking."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Tom joked, earning him a blazing glare from her.

"I see you have recovered your sense of humour," Katrina said darkly.

"Hey, it's my arm that's broken, not my head," Tom said flippantly.

"Pity it wasn't your mouth," Katrina mumbled

Not quite catching her comment, Tom smirked. "So, what is it you're thinking about? I bet it's about the leader thing right?"

Before she could answer, Mika Sorenson arrived. "Miss Katrina, Mister McPherson…" she started to say.

"Call me Tom," Thomas interrupted, giving her a rakish grin as he combed through his hair. Mika blushed timidly, causing Katrina to roll her eyes.

"What is it, Miss Sorenson?" Katrina asked formally. At first, she didn't like the idea of the very young Sorenson sisters being in charge of so much detail in the base and concert hall. But Mika's dedication was plain to see, and even if Lena's dubious nature cast a shadow somewhat, Katrina found out that they did their jobs admirably.

"The commander has returned from her meeting at High Command, and she wants all of you to gather in the briefing room immediately," Mika replied.

That reminded Katrina that they haven't seen Lauranna Dornen after that caustic post-battle debriefing. Apparently, rumours abound that the Hikarigumi's mixed fortunes were drawing unwanted attention from the brass in High Command.

_'Those pencil pushers. Let them be in our shoes for a battle and let's see how they will like it!' _Katrina snarled inwardly, unaware that Lauranna was also thinking the same thing during her own meeting earlier. Perhaps if the Hikarigumi were aware how much Lauranna had fought to show that the unit was a respectable, useful defence of the city, they would appreciate her better.

But they don't know, so there was still some ill will towards her when they had gathered in the briefing room. 

"Ah, McPherson, I see you are good enough to walk about now," Lauranna said the moment Tom appeared. Behind her, her giant assistant Mr. Henry Glory gave him a beaming smile.

Grinning easily, Tom shrugged. "Ah, can't bloody well let my friends down, can I?" he said. Beside him, Siti was smiling as well.

"Oh, so they are your friends?" Lauranna asked sarcastically. Katrina's eyes twitched when she heard her superior's tone.

"Well, yeah…"

"Did you know that your injury was caused by friendly fire?" Lauranna asked further, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Commander…" Isaac began to protest.

"Am I lying?" Lauranna demanded, cutting him off.

Taken aback, Tom's eyes widened. He glanced at his teammates, who were ashamed. Veraiho raised a hand and grimaced.

"It was me. You suddenly came into my field of fire. Sorry," she said.

Tom blinked. "Ah, well, no worries. At least I'm still alive and kicking eh?" he said with a smile.

"A little bit more and she could have blown off your entire arm McPherson, and making you a useless cripple," the colonel noted.

"Commander!"

Everyone looked at Katrina, who was surprised by her own outburst as well.

"Anything wrong?" Lauranna asked, staring down at her.

"Nothing sir," Katrina said through gritted teeth, inwardly rebuking herself for daring to speak up against a superior officer. 

"Well then, thank you for wasting my time. I have called all of you here to announce your team leader," Lauranna said.

Veraiho raised her hand again.

"Yes, Dimitrovich?"

"Commander, I wish to nominate Katrina Efeu Steiner as the leader," Veraiho said, much to the surprise of everybody. Katrina threw her an angry look. _'She's still being selfish!' _Katrina thought scathingly.

"I hope you are not doing this to avoid leadership responsibilities yourself," Lauranna drawled, asking the same question that was in Katrina's mind.

"Partially," Veraiho grinned. "But I am convinced that Steiner is the person to lead us."

"Do tell," Lauranna said.

"I believe that she is truly concerned with the welfare of the city that we protect. Thus, she will do everything in her power to keep this unit on its toes to perform the best it can," Veraiho explained.

"Really."

"Yes," Veraiho nodded with conviction. "And I also believe that she cares for each of the Hikarigumi for than she herself knows."

Veraiho went on to explain how Katrina had expressed concern over the well being of the younger Hikarigumi members, conveniently forgetting to mention how fleetingly that comment was said. Katrina found her earlier words to Veraiho were efficiently taken out of context to paint her a picture of a stern-but-caring person.

There was a collective of shocked faces, gasps and various degrees of surprised reactions from the Hikarigumi. Privately, they each thought the words 'Katrina' and 'caring' could never co-exist in a sentence.

For her part, Katrina could feel her ears burning. _'How dare she embarrass me like that!'_ Katrina seethed. But what could she say? That Veraiho was lying? That would be the same as to say that Katrina was a self-centred, uncaring machine.

"I appreciate your nomination," Lauranna said, hushing the Hikarigumi. "But, after a consultation, High Command too had named their suggestion for a leader."

She motioned at Henry, who stepped forward with an envelope. Lauranna reached out for Henry to give her the envelope, keeping her eyes on the attentive Hikarigumi.

After a moment, Lauranna frowned. Henry was oblivious to her hand and kept the envelope in his huge paws.

Lauranna sighed. "The envelope please."

Grinning, Henry handed over the envelope with a grand gesture, causing the Hikarigumi to snicker amongst themselves.

With a swift swipe from a letter-opener, Lauranna pulled out the letter and quickly scanned the contents. Then she carefully refolded the letter.

She smirked as she saw that the Hikarigumi were looking at her intently.

"Looks like you're it," Lauranna said, her icy eyes staring right at the very startled Katrina Efeu Steiner.

--**End Chapter 5: Divided We Stand--**

**Endnotes**:

[1] Eagle-eyed readers will notice Isaac's words are very similar to those said by one of our reviewers, ordnance11. (That's something for you ^^ - Arion)

[2] Royal Military Academy Sandhurst – an actual British military academy with a long history. It's also known for being the military academy of choice for the royalty of the United Kingdoms.

[3] 'Patriotism is the virtue of the vicious' is a famous quote by Oscar Wilde. It was also quoted by Sean Connery's character in the movie 'The Rock'.


	14. Chapter 6: Dark Designs

Angel: Ah, here were are, back for another chapter of Project Twilight. As you all know, I'm Yoru no Angel and this is Arion Wong… 

**Arion:** Woof

**Angel:** …Who seriously needs some help, wouldn't you say minna-san? ^^

**Arion:** Awwoooooooo~

**Angel: *****coughs*** Ahem…now, this chapter was only written by Arion-san and-

**The Real Arion:** What's going on here? Why are you letting a dog impersonate me?

**Angel:** Huh? ***Looks from Real Arion to Dog-Arion*** Oh…well y'know…there's so much similarity between you two and all ^^

**The Real Arion:** Don't be insulting. As if I would be so crass and crude. Humph. As everyone will see, this chapter is entirely by me.

**Arion the Dog:** Woof.

**The Real Arion:** Shut up you mangy mutt. Ahem. Please enjoy the chapter. It's about time we get to know the dark forces in this story, eh?

**Angel:** ***Mutters*** And that's why I like the dog better -_-; ) Well, yeah….hope you like the chapter, leave us a nice review and don't worry 'cause I got the next chapter all to myself ^o^

**The Real Arion: **Noooooo youuu wonnnntttt!!! You can never escape…the dreaded claws of the Editorrrr!!!

**Angel:** ***Grabs him by the collar*** Don't mind him…. Read on, minna-san! ***Drags him away***

**Arion the Dog:** Woof.

Chapter 6: Dark Designs 

By Arion Wong

"Such a quaint little place," a coldly, seductive voice whispered.

The woman who had identified herself as Iveria to the Hikarigumi hovered in the night sky, looking dispassionately down at the city. The moon's light was obscured by the clouds, but in the darkness, her plain white eyes, without pupils; glowed. 

The wind whipped her wavy black hair around, but it caused her no discomfort. Her long, flowing dress shimmered, as if absorbing the darkness around her.

One hand on her cheek and the other cupping an elbow, she looked like a dark, mysterious beauty contemplating the mundane affairs of the world. Who knew the thoughts running through her mind?

"Lady Iveria."

The sound of her name being called by an urbane voice broke the icy woman's reverie. Turning around in mid-air, a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"My my, coming out all the way here to greet me, how kind of you," she said mockingly at her visitor.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," the visitor replied genially, "It's just what a gentleman should do."

"Really my dear Baron, you are so chivalrous," Iveria chuckled. 

"Of course, only a beauty such as you would deserve my attention," the Baron replied smoothly.

One would easily mistaken the easy conversation between the two of them as idle flirting, if one could ignore the fact that they were chatting at least a hundred feet off the ground. The beauty of Iveria and the devilish handsomeness of the Baron would have made the theory even more plausible.

He had a chiseled body built like an athlete, a square jaw and deep blue eyes, the hallmarks of a dashing actor or sports champion. His blonde hair, streaked with white side locks, was slicked back, adding to the look.

Then again, one would have to be blind to ignore the huge pair of wings on the back of the Baron, like a male-version of the harpies in myths and legends, except they were like the leathery wings of a bat rather than those of birds. 

'Still, he's _very_ handsome... like a marble sculpture...' Iveria thought to herself. Having thought of that, she wondered how the youngish-looking man with gargoyle wings ever wore his clothes. He was dressed in an immaculate tuxedo, with appropriate openings at the shoulder blades for his enormous wings.

"Well, enough with the pleasantries," the Baron said, abruptly ending the light-hearted mood, "the others are waiting for the meeting."

Iveria sighed. "Oh, but it is such a bore," she pouted.

The handsome Baron laughed. "That is why I am escorting you, my dear."

Iveria smiled coyly in return and hooked herself around the Baron's extended arm.

"You're really such a gentleman. I could fall for you easily," she breathed, much to the Baron's amusement.

---

Although Iveria had identified herself to the Hikarigumi to be part of a group called the Forgotten Ones, nobody could easily forget the sheer array of individuals gathered in the hall lighted with primitive torches on the walls.

It was a massive medieval hall, complete with a throne at the head of a long table. Four great, equal chairs lined the table, two on each side, and two thrones at each end. All were occupied by individuals who were more than human.

Or perhaps, less than human.

Iveria, the evil beauty. She was obviously bored already, checking her fingernails for imaginary defects. Ignoring the seemingly dour atmosphere, she hovered several inches above her seat, her long pale legs dangling.

The devilishly handsome Baron sat with his legs crossed and his hands akimbo, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. His great wings were folded behind him, allowing him to sit on his lavish chair without difficulty. With his wings hidden in the darkness of the hall, he looked like an ordinary man.

They sat on the same side of the table, facing two more figures that were more than human.

Seated opposite Iveria was a mountain of a man. He was a large man; on his feet he would have stood eight feet tall. Huge, powerful muscles lined his entire body, thick veins pulsing underneath his grey skin as if threatening to burst. His cruel eyes shone blood red as he angrily shook his lion-mane of black hair. A huge cross-shaped scar lined his throat, and the wound showed just why his voice was so guttural sounding.

Bulky chains were wrapped along the length of both arms, his upper chest unclothed and adorned with a spider-like tattoo that seemed to have a life of its own. His overall look gave the impression of a dangerous barbarian who could easily crush a man's skull with each hand.

"What the hell are ya smiling about?" he demanded of the Baron in a growling voice.

"Nothing, Duke Wolftz," the Baron replied with fake humility, a mocking look in his eyes.

Duke Wolftz growled, the huge chains on his arms rattled dangerously. He viewed the Baron as a dainty man, somewhat of a dainty fellow who wouldn't get his own hands dirty doing the job.

"Calm down, Duke," the figure beside him said. The Duke growled further, but he stopped his chain rattling. 

The last among the ones seated around the table was a fully armored individual. There was no flesh visible; it was as if it was a living suit of silvery armor. What was striking was that it was an armor obviously designed for a female: flaring hips, with long slender legs and arms. The helmet had the visage of a fierce hawk carved onto the face of it, so that only two glowing, red orbs that were her eyes were the only signs of life within the armor. 

Intricate black runes decorated around the shoulders, neckline and the sides of the torso, and they would pulse with dark energies, like blood rushing inside veins.

"Yes Wolftz-dear, listen to your Knight," Iveria laughed, displaying contempt for her opposite duo.

Wolftz started to rise in anger again, but the armored warrior beside him stopped him.

"Pay no attention to sheep," the armored Knight said, in a strange metallic voice that was also feminine. 

"As you say, Silver Knight," Duke Wolftz replied. But his glowering eyes never left Iveria or the Baron, staring daggers at them.

As for the Baron and Iveria, they outward enjoyed nettling the barbaric Duke, though they were privately peeved with the lack of reaction from the Silver Knight.

Before they could settle on what to do next to further irritate the Duke, the entire room seemed to grow darker. A gust of wind blew through the hall, whipping the torches and causing the lights to flicker about.

"Always with the grand entrances," the Baron muttered sarcastically underneath his breath. 

True enough, when the wind died down, when the lights were restored, the two thrones were now occupied. At one end was a ghostly figure of a woman, dressed like a medieval queen complete with regal bearings and distinguished features. A small tiara crowned the top of her head, fixed with black jewels that gleamed menacingly.

Her face was covered with a soft veil, not entirely hiding her face but irritatingly blurred her features so that no details could be seen except a pair of rich, full lips. Her flowing robes and the unearthly light that glowed seemingly from within her only added to her ghostly appearance. And when she sat on her throne there was the barest rustle of sounds.

And at the other throne was the king, her opposite number. But he had a more solid presence than his ethereal counterpart. Where she was ghostly, he looked very much alive.

Compared to all of them, the king looked human the most. Duke Wolftz was too unbelievably large, the Baron's wings made him stood out, Iveria's beauty too unearthly and the queen was a ghost.

The king was like a frail old man, with a wizened face that was 'combed by the winds and bathed by the rains'. Under his simple, golden crown was a head of full hair that had turned pure white, as was his short beard. One would mistake him to be a kindly old man until they saw his eyes. They were the only things still youthful, eyes that burned with evil ambition. 

His body was hidden by a chain mail and a rough tunic, giving him the appearance of a warrior king, still fiery and spoiling for a fight despite of his apparent age.

"I bid you all welcome," the king said gravely as he surveyed the gathering.

"This must be important to have all of us here at the same time," the Baron replied, crossing his arms.

"Is it too much for this kind, old man to see your faces again?" the king countered in jest, smiling even.

"Dark Royal, you are neither kind nor an old man. Besides, you do everything with a reason," the Baron said, smiling sarcastically. 

"Even Queen Ventres is here, that as much speaks for the situation," Iveria added, nodding towards the ghostly queen at the other end of the table.

Dark Royal, the king, locked his fingers together. "Very well, I will go to the heart of the matter. I suppose you have all heard from Iveria about the pests cowering in the capital city?"

The Baron nodded, but Iveria merely looked away innocently when the Duke and the Silver Knight bore their glaring eyes at her.

Dark Royal caught their look and snickered. "Well then, I take it that you two have not. Iveria, that's very naughty of you," he said, wagging a finger adorned with a magnificent ring in chastisement.

"Thank you my liege," Iveria remarked brightly, causing the Duke to clench a fist.

"You-"

"Settle down, Duke, we all know her ways," the king said soothingly with a mischievous smile, eyes twinkling.

The duke was not mollified. "But that damn woman-"

"SETTLE DOWN," Dark Royal repeated. There was no warning in the sudden shift of his tone, from the kindly voice it became as if a rolling thunderstorm that echoed throughout the hall. His eyes blazed brighter, but his smile remained.

"A-aye, my lord..." the Duke stuttered in fear. A huge, towering mass of muscle such as the Duke, cowering before the old king... that speaks much for the power and influence wielded by Dark Royal.

"Good," the king said, reverting back to his quieter voice. "Last week, a band of Iveria's minions conducted a reconnaissance in force into the city, to probe for information. And they found something interesting, didn't they?"

Iveria ignored the question. But the Duke grinned widely, baring his teeth in dark amusement.

"Ah, you mean there's a reason beside her incompetence that her troops were killed?" he asked sneeringly. Iveria glared at him.

"You overgrown oaf! They were mere underlings, nothing more!" she snapped.

"Or maybe they were just useless," the Silver Knight interrupted dismissively.

Before the meeting could degenerate any further, the king gently rapped the table with his knuckle, silencing them. Each was smoldering within at the insults being thrown about, yet they dared not to raise the ire of their liege.

"As I was saying, Iveria's scouts did encounter some resistance in the city," the king continued.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Queen Ventres asked bemusedly. "Our foes have grown backbones and are actually putting up a fight?"

"Indeed, they are. From what Iveria tells me, they called themselves the Anti-Demon Division," Dark Royal answered.

"As if we are demons," the queen laughed quietly.

"My lord," the Duke began respectfully, "are you sure they are worthy of our attentions? Perhaps it was nothing more than just merely the woman's lack of sense that caused her defeat..."

"Shut your mouth, you pig," Iveria snarled, her white eyes flaring.

"Calm down you two," Dark Royal interrupted, again intervening to stop the argument. He brought his linked fingers close to his face in a gesture of thoughtfulness. 

"For some time now, I have sensed a growing irritation in the back of my mind," the aged-looking king revealed. "Perhaps the source would be the people mentioned by Iveria."

"If they are indeed worthy opponents, then I am anxious to test my skills against them," the Silver Knight said, flexing a gauntleted fist.

The king laughed. "Oh no, they are nothing yet. It's as irritating as a bunch of flies buzzing around the table. I'm curious to how much they will grow to actually be a threat to us."

"Weeds must be rooted out before they grow troublesome," the queen cautioned.

"True. But our plan for revenge shall require some more time as yet," the king said in an indulging tone. "They make a fine foil for our troops, which had nothing to fight except peasants and the pitiable weapons of this nation so far."

"Then I claim first strike against them!" the Duke stood up and yelled. "I have been idle too long; I will get sick if I do not take the field again!"

"Sick in the head, more like," the Baron remarked quietly so that only Iveria could hear, causing her to giggle girlishly.

"Iveria, you have no wish to avenge yourself?" Dark Royal inquired.

She folded her arms. "Let the brute do what he likes. I'd rather see him eat his words when he fails."

"So, you see something in them as well?" the King insisted.

"Perhaps, my lord. I have a feeling that they are going to be a nuisance, just like Queen Ventres warned," the raven-haired woman shrugged. The ethereal queen nodded in acknowledgment.

"Bah, your worries are for nothing!" the Duke scoffed.

"Very well. Proceed in your own leisure, my Duke, but do not allow our progress elsewhere to suffer."

"You have my word, my liege!" the Duke said proudly.

"We shall see. Now, this meeting is adjourned. Retire to your commands, we shall meet again."

One by one, the inhuman figures stood up and disappeared into thin air. Finally, only the aged king and his ghostly queen remained.

"You risk letting our enemies grow more powerful," Ventres said as she approached him to stand at his side.

"Let them," the king answered, his eyes blazing once more. "The more powerful they are, the more energies for us to draw from them, don't you agree?"

The queen nodded reluctantly. Seeking to reassure her, Dark Royal stood up and brushed his wizened fingers against her veil, not quite touching but tracing lines, as if afraid that his fingers would go through her figure.

"We knew the risks when we embarked on this enterprise, my queen. Do you regret it now?" he asked softly.

"Never," she replied unhesitatingly. "I shall always be with you."

The king smiled, almost tenderly.

"As shall I, my queen. And woe betides those who stand in our way."

---**End Chapter 6: Dark Designs**---

**End-notes**:

[1] The Baron, Duke Wolftz, The Silver Knight, Dark Royal created by Arion Wong

[2] Queen Ventres suggested by Yoru no Angel


	15. Chapter 7: Memorable Fodder

**Angel**: Ano…hehe…hi hi everyone ;) 

**Arion:** I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter…but I won't 'cause it's her fault! :P

**Angel:** Mou! It's not my fault :( It was the writer's block…

**Arion:** And thus I had to step in a write lotsa stuff.

**Angel:** Mou

**Arion:** In any case, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Angel:** And leave a review, onegai? We need motivation!

**Arion:** And watch out for Yoru no Angel's new fic! (Yahright, big surprise heh heh) :P

**Angel:** Kyaaa! Arion-san…!

**Arion:** Keep Sakura Wars fanfiction alive…

**Angel:** Hai! More Sakura and Oogami fics!

**Arion:** Till the next chapter…

**Angel:** Bai bai, enjoy and keep reading!

Chapter 7: Memorable Fodder 

By Yoru no Angel & Arion Wong

During the fortnight shadowing the Hikarigumi's first battle, all was surprisingly quiet in Germany's capital city, Berlin. Not so much as an escaped minion was seen from the self-proclaimed 'Forgotten Ones' and although suspicion played heftily in the Hikarigumi's minds, they were actually quite thankful for the peace.

Their regular schedule returned into play and hadn't been disturbed for days. Many were not perturbed at all by this.

But among the troops were those few who wouldn't have minded an enemy sighting or two to break the monotony.

Such feelings were shared by the likes of Thomas McPherson, the youngest of the squad. While the battle had not rendered him completely useless, having a broken arm was definitely not handy at all. When the time came for the Hikarigumi's next scheduled music and dance practice, not only did he cop one hell of a scolding from Christophe D'Aubigne, the instructor intentionally neglected him from then on!

The battle simulations were not much better since Tom found it extremely difficult to train with the use of only one arm and as a result wasn't much use to the team.

'_Note to self: never get my arm broken again…_' Thomas thought grumpily as he walked into the cafeteria the next morning. The day had just begun and it was as if he was already having a bad day; his arm had been paining him throughout the night so he didn't get a good night's sleep and not to mention, he awoke an hour later than usual.

"Good morning Tom!" Siti greeted from her seat at one of the cafeteria tables. Across from her, Veraiho gave him a lazy wave, a piece of buttered toast hanging loosely from her mouth.

The American Abigail Sinclair said nothing. She poked around at the food on her plate, her head leaning on her arm. Today, Abigail was seated by herself, as she always did unless the Englishman Isaac Williams was present.

"G'morning…" Tom said as he took a seat next to Siti. His tone wasn't as cheery as it usually was.

Siti noticed this at once; it was always like her to notice if something was wrong. She frowned, "Are you okay Tom? You don't sound too happy…"

"I'm fine! Really!" He said quickly, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

Before she could question him any further, Thomas hastily changed the subject, "Hey…where's Isaac this morning?" He observed, taking a fleeting look around the large cafeteria.

Abigail's ears perked up at the mention of the Englishman's name, "Mr. Williams isn't feeling well today," She replied instantly.

"Oh. Been stalking him again, eh Abby?" Tom said with a smirk.

The American heiress fumed. She was about to retort when Siti quickly interrupted before another fight broke out.

"Seriously though…" Siti said quietly, her eyebrows together in worry, "Mr. Isaac really hasn't been himself these past few weeks…"

"Yeah…that battle really got to the big guy…" Tom noted.

"Losing your friends and loved ones aren't easy to forget," Veraiho mumbled, an almost sympathetic air in her voice. If they had paid more attention, they would have seen the melancholy look on her face.

As it is, everyone remained silent in his or her thoughts.

Thomas frowned, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You know, we should do something to cheer the big guy up. I know he won't forget the past so easily," Tom said, brightening up, "But we should at least try. Anything's better than seeing him mope around."

"That's a great idea, Tom!" Siti praised.

"But we gotta tell Katrina about this too, now that she's…" the boy grimaced and struggled out the words, "The _captain_. She should know what to do…and by the way, where the heck is she?"

"The same place everyday for the past week: buried in Mount Paperwork in the office," Veraiho drawled, smirking. She can't help but remember how she turned the tables on Katrina by nominating her for leadership.

Tom grinned. "No wonder she hasn't been working our noses to the grindstone. Bet she ain't too happy about that. But as captain she _must_ be here for her troops during the times when they need leadership."

Then Tom frowned. "Say, aren't you supposed to help her?" he asked Veraiho.

"I am helping her as little as possible," Veraiho replied with a straight face. Inwardly she was annoyed. One of Katrina's first act as the captain of the Hikarigumi was to appoint the Russian as her second-in-command, a position that Veraiho couldn't worm out of despite utilizing her evasive skills.

Suddenly, Mika's voice echoed over the intercom, "Would Miss Veraiho head over to the business office please? Miss Katrina wants your assistance immediately."

"The horror," Veraiho muttered. She finished off her breakfast but made no effort to hurry along to the business office.

---

Katrina Steiner gritted her teeth as the mounds of paperwork around her staggered to nearly unbelievable heights. Her grip increased on the pen in her hand but the Swedish Mika Sorenson didn't seem to notice her increasing irritation as she unloaded yet another pile of green papers on the already packed desk.

The business office was only a rather small room. Various boxes littered the floor and under the window looking out towards the entrance was a long counter, cluttered with an assortment of papers and a telephone. A smaller desk and three chairs had been squeezed into the corner, making the office feel even more cramped.

Veraiho sat opposite her, her elbow propped up on the desk; she was obviously bored to tears. She couldn't believe Katrina had called her over for _assistance_ of all things and now the fiery German would not relieve her anytime soon.

"Okay, these green ones are the damage reports…" The blonde Mika said checking her list, "The blue papers are various notifications from the society committee, yellow are requisition forms and the red ones are complaints…"

The seventeen-year-old continued to inform Katrina on each of the colour-coded piles. The black-haired German could barely take it anymore. All the paperwork, paperwork, paperwork!

…But as captain of the Hikarigumi, Katrina could not complain thus she suffered quietly. '_This…damn…paperwork…_'

She remembered how Colonel Dornen showed her the office for the first time.

"This will be your office. And that is your paperwork," her superior officer said coolly. It took all that Katrina had not to drop her jaw.

"A-all this?" Katrina stuttered, staring at the cluttered table in horror/shock. She took a handful of the documents and sifted through them quickly before eyeing the colonel.

"Colonel, all these documents require _your_ approval."

"I will not be here for two weeks," the colonel had replied curtly.

"What about the Vice-Commander?" Katrina asked, grasping at straws.

"He won't be here either. Now get on with it."

That was a week ago. One week of being the Captain of the Hikarigumi meant the most glorious thing Katrina had done was battling the monstrous paper mountain on her table. And most of the time, Katrina doubted she could win.

"I'm a captain, not a secretary," Katrina mumbled.

"Miss Katrina? Did you get all of that?" Mika asked, interrupting her reverie.

"What? Oh yeah, green are-"

"Crap that need to be repaired, blue is civilian garbage, yellow is for our valuable requests and red is for making paper airplanes…" Veraiho finished for her in a bored voice and yawned openly.

Mika's smile was a little strained; she tried not to laugh at the veins popping on Katrina's forehead. "Well then, I guess I'll leave this up to you…if you need any help, please don't hesitate to ask…" The Swedish teen made a move to leave when she bumped into two unexpected people.

"Hi there Mika!" Thomas greeted cheerfully, grinning.

Siti smiled, "Hello, Miss Mika."

"Oh, hello Miss Siti, Mr. Thomas-I mean, Tom," Mika said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "What brings you here this morning?"

"We just wanted to see Katrina, our fearless leader," Tom replied casually, and then in a louder voice so the said German could hear him, "I hope she's not _too_ busy…"

He craned his neck and peered into the business office, hoping to catch a glimpse of the captain.

And he did. Or rather, he saw a pair of glowering eyes hovering just above the wall of documents that covered the entire length of the table.**__**

Eager to have reason to get away from her work even for a little while, Katrina quickly got to her feet. In a few long strides she was at the door, staring down at the much shorter fifteen-year-old. Her brown eyes seemed to glow red in anger and she didn't even attempt to hide her annoyed expression.

Siti recoiled slightly but Tom wasn't fazed at all.

"Don't make her angry…" Siti whispered. Thomas' grinned just widened.

"What do you want McPherson?" She snapped, making a huge effort to keep her temper at a minium. "I-I am very busy at the moment," The German muttered through clenched teeth, "So hurry it up."

Tom wore a look of mock surprise, "Oh really, you were busy? I thought those papers were there just to make you look official--"

"Get on with it," she interrupted, subconsciously mimicking her superior officer's words from before.

"Geez, touch-y…" The boy muttered almost inaudibly. He then raised his voice, "Well. It's about Isaac…"

Katrina slightly raised her eyebrows, "Go on…"

"We all know he hasn't been himself over the past few weeks… and well…we want to cheer him up somehow but we're kinda stumped for ideas…so we were hoping that you'd know what to do…" Thomas finished somewhat lamely.

The German sighed and retreated back to her seat behind the desk. Thomas followed her inside the cramped business office, staring at her expectantly for a reply. For a moment, Katrina stared off into space pondering his query.

"…Well?" Tom asked.

"I don't know," She replied simply, snatching her pen off the desk and leaning forward to sign the next paper, "I am much too busy to worry over Williams' emotional state."

Thomas frowned disapprovingly, "What do you mean? Isaac's one of your troops! Your teammate! Don't you care at all?"

"I didn't say I didn't care, I said I was much too busy with all this…" Katrina said through her gritted teeth, slowly unclenching her fists to help ease her anger.

"But Katri-"

"Why don't _you_ think of something?" she said shortly, returning her focus on her paperwork.

Thomas took this seriously, slowly backing away from the fiery woman. He exited the business office rather dejectedly. The teenager sighed, wondering what they were supposed to do now.

As he closed the door, he could hear Katrina muttering: "I'm a captain, not a cheerleader."

He joined Mika and Siti who were chatting quietly outside.

"Any luck?" Siti questioned softy. Tom shook his head and the Malayan girl sighed.

"You mustn't blame Miss Katrina, she really _is_ busy. With both our commanders absent, she is shouldering all the responsibilities at the moment," Mika explained.

"Still, what can we do about Mr. Isaac?"

Thomas shrugged wordlessly. He was still a little peeved from the brief meeting with Katrina, even though he knew how bogged down in work she was.

"I'm getting worried about him," Siti continued, "He hasn't been eating well too. Skipping dinners and when he does show up, he only takes a nibble or two before leaving."

"Ah!" Mika exclaimed suddenly. Siti and Tom turned to stare at here.

The Swede blushed slightly. "What if we made something so that Mr. Williams have no choice but to eat?"

Siti and Tom gave her a questioning look.

"How about making hand-made dishes for Mr. Williams? We can hold a dinner party of sorts."

"A party!" Tom smiled. Siti nodded excitedly as well.

"I've never been in a western-style party before…"

"But could it be too much trouble?" Mika wondered aloud.

Instead Thomas grinned. Despite the fact that it was the only idea he'd heard, it was the best they had so far, "I like it, what about you, Siti?"

The Malayan girl nodded, "It's wonderful, especially when they say 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'! Thank you very much Miss Mika."

"Alright, let's do this!"

The pair said something about telling Abigail about the new plan and they wasted no time suggesting things for the dinner. Siti had already made up her mind on what she wanted to cook.

"Miss Mika, do you think we have the necessary ingredients for my recipe?" Siti asked.

"Yes, I'm sure we have the things you need. We did our best to get authentic Muslim ingredients from the Berlin Muslim Mission."

Siti smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, I've wondered about that!"

"We aim to please," Mika grinned in reply.

"But what about you, Miss Mika? Will you be cooking as well?"

"Well…" the Swede began, "between the office work and helping the captain, I'm afraid I wouldn't have the time. I wish I could though…"

"It's alright, it's the thought that counts! You've done so much already!" Thomas said cheerfully. He gestured to Siti for them to get going; they had plenty to do but so little time!

---

Isaac Williams sat on the edge of his bed, his brow furrowed, one hand cupping his chin and the other was folded over his chest. Anyone who was to sight the young man now would instantly get the impression 'I'm-not-quite-in-this-world-please-do-not-disturb-me.'

Indeed, the young man was buried deep within his thoughts. The final battle with the Red Dragons still preyed heavily on his mind, ever since the commander Lauranna Dornen mentioned his horrifying past. He honestly thought he was over the worst of it but he had proven himself wrong.

_'Was I wrong, to survive the horror? My friends died to make sure I survived... what was it they were trying to do by giving me a chance to live?' _

The Englishman wanted to lay on the bed, close his eyes and will himself back to sleep.

But he couldn't do it. He remembered how he was the youngest one in the Red Dragoons. The veterans treated him as the young boy he was, giving him unflattering names and generally making him everybody's younger brother. They were all dignified fighting men, some scarred, some had been wounded in battle… but all proud and disciplined. Their lessons were harsh but necessary, and Isaac never forgot how they taught him in the ways of war and the bleak realities it could bring.

And yet, they were the ones who died, not him, the youngest and least experienced of the Red Dragoons. He could still hear echoes of their dying voices, some still urging him to run… to survive… to live.

_'After all these years, I still have the nightmares...'_ he thought to himself bitterly, clutching handfuls of his blanket.

He had no mood for breakfast, and with training due on evenings, there was really no need for him to be up.

Without looking, he reached out for the glass of water he had placed at his nightstand. He accidentally knocked over a briefcase-like object on the floor, "Goodness…" He murmured, '_The kinematron…I nearly forgot…_'

He went to pick it up and that's when it all clicked, '_Wait a minute…_' He thought. The next thing he knew, he was back on the bed with the kinematron on his lap. He had gotten the communications device from Mika after seeing it in the base, and she had cheerfully lent it to him.

But at this moment, Isaac didn't even remember why he wanted it.

_'Oh, that's right…'_ he then recalled. Fumbling around his wallet he retrieved a folded piece of paper.

"I wonder if this'll…" He mused aloud as he dialled the written number.

Meanwhile across the globe in Japan, Teikoku Kagekidan: Hanagumi commander Oogami Ichirou tossed and turned restlessly in his slumber. His dreams were plagued by what he was employed to do; he'd even mumble battle commands every one in a while.

"Mmm....take the right flank...watch for...demon..."

The young man's brow creased. Something beeped in the distance.

"Beeping...beeping...it's...bomb..."

"Minna-san...minna-san, abunai yo!" Oogami yelled, thrashing about.

"UWWAAAAAH!!"

_THUD!_

A dazed Oogami lifted himself off the floor, rubbing his head, '_Itee…what in the world happened?_' Everything clicked as he pulled his tangled bedcovers off the floor and he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"It was all just a dream!" He muttered. He suddenly fell very silent warily listening to his surroundings, "Huh? Something really is making a noise…"

He spotted a blinking light on his desk.

'_Ki...Kinematron...but, who is honestly calling this late??_' The man thought grumpily, stumbling over to his desk. 

"Eto…m-moshi moshi?" Oogami asked uncertainly.

The replying voice was confused. "Pardon?"

"Huh? That…that voice, I know that voice from somewhere…" The captain tapped at his chin, recalling where he had heard that voice. It came to him…but somehow it didn't seem possible. '_Oh, I'll just switch to the big screen…_'

The screen flickered briefly. Oogami almost stumbled back out of surprise as the chestnut haired Isaac appeared on screen, "Eh??"

"Well…" The other man said blinking, "This is certainly a different experience…"

"Hey… You're that guy I met on the boat!" Oogami proclaimed, "You're Isaac! Isaac Williams, right?"

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed, "Er...yeah, it's me Oogami."

"...It's good to hear from you." The Japanese said politely. But his eye twitched and the smile on his face looked a little strained, "Well, it would be, that is, if it wasn't eleven o'clock at night..." He pointed out as respectfully as he could after thinking about his tiring day as captain and ticket boy of the Teigeki.

Isaac flushed, "Hehe...sorry about that, forgot about the time differences..." He apologized profusely but Oogami simply waved it off.

"So what has--?"

His sentence cut off as the door violently swung open.

"Oogami-san!!"

A young dark haired woman burst inside, breathing heavily, a flashlight in one of her hands and a long Japanese sword in the other. Her sword was poised to attack, as if she was expecting some sort of monster to jump out from under the bed or from the closet as children's tales go.

"S-Sakura-kun!!" Oogami squeaked. Though he was obviously surprised by the girl's unexpected arrival Isaac could easily see the Japanese man starting to blush. 

"What are you doing here?!"

The woman named Sakura bowed her head in deepest apology. "G-Gomen nasai Oogami-san! I heard you screaming and I thought you were under attack or something and I was so worried and I came straight away to your room!" She clarified in a hurried voice, not pausing between sentences "...And I'm sorry to barge in on you...when...you're just speaking...to...to..."

Sakura glanced from her captain and the kinematron. Her face flushed from embarrassment, "A-Ah… I'm so sorry to have interrupted you!" She hunched over into another bow to hide her humiliated face, "I-I'll just be going now…hehehe…"

"Chotto matte yo, Sakura-kun." Oogami caught her arm just as she was about to leave. Sakura's face deepened in colour as she turned around to face the man.

Isaac shook his head with a hefty sigh…although he did not understand a single word the pair said, it was _painfully_ obvious those two liked each other in a 'more than just friends way.'

"Sakura-kun, I'd like to introduce you to a man that I met when I was on the ship home from Brazil…" Oogami said, leading the younger woman over to the kinematron.

"Isaac, this is one of the Hanagumi troops, Shinguuji Sakura…" But Isaac smiled knowingly; after all, it was her photograph that lead to their first meeting. Oogami ignored that smile, introducing him to Sakura in Japanese.

"Ah…Hajimemashita, atashi wa Shinguuji Sakura desu!" She said enthusiastically to the man on the screen. Oogami quickly translated for Isaac and he nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty young lady…" The Englishman said happily.

Oogami gave him a glare but explained to Sakura what he just said. The younger woman blushed, hurriedly announcing that she'd better get going before someone discovered that she'd been in Oogami's room at such an hour…

She didn't even make in halfway through the door when seven other pairs of sleepy-yet-cranky eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"Ehh?? Onii-chan what are you doing with Sakura so late at night!" The small blonde girl demanded, her hair crackling with electricity as she hugged the stuffing out of her teddy bear, "Onii-chan is Iris' boyfriend! Isn't that right, Reni-chan?"

The silver haired girl besides her did not faze, "..."

"Hora...Oogami-han and Sakura-han! A midnight rendezvous… I was wondering who would make the first move, hehehe..." The purpled haired woman's glasses glinted strangely. 

Oogami couldn't help but recoil as the curly haired European-looking woman rounded on him. "Kyaaa! You perverted Japanese man, just as I thought! You're taking advantage of Cherry-san during such hours...you...you...YOU BAD MAN!!"

The shorthaired Japanese held her hand up to her face to stifle a yawn, "Shou'i, what right do you have to wake up the whole theatre when it isn't even an emergency? Some of us have to have her beauty sleep..."

Next to her, tallest woman of the group could not pass up this opportunity, "Nan da yo Snake Woman? You'd have to sleep for one thousand years before anyone could consider you the least bit beautiful!" The redhead snickered.

The tall blonde interrupted before the shorter Japanese woman could reply. "Taichou? What's wrong, did you see a mouse?" She questioned.

Something in Isaac's mind clicked when he saw the tall blonde… had he seen someone similar?

Instantly, the group of women froze.

"... Mouse?!"

Then all hell broke loose.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

"A-Ah! I saw something run past there!"

"Don't let it touch me!"

"Kyaaa! Reni-chan, Iris wa kowaii!

"Hehe, Snake Woman, nezumi wo tabete ne?"

"How dare you--!"

Oogami feebly attempted to control the group of young women. "M-Minna-san...please...calm down..." It was no good; the man sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

Isaac chuckled at the dilemma. Then, he suddenly remembered why he called Oogami in the first place, "Hey…Oogami…"

The poor man glanced up at him, "What is it?" He asked over all the noise.

"Have you…ever lost any of your troops before?"

Oogami closed his eyes and nodded, "Not exactly one of the Hanagumi…but our last vice-commander…"

"I know, this is a difficult question but…how did you deal with it?" Isaac inquired as gently as he could.

"We all helped each other…" Oogami said, fondly gazing over his shoulder at the rowdy bunch of girls. The redhead and the brown haired Japanese were now in a free-for-all together. "I know…they seem a bit crazy and at times we don't all get along…but we get through everything, bad and good, with a smile for the sake of the city we protect…"

Isaac nodded without a word, barely hearing Oogami bidding him goodbye. The Englishman remained seated at his desk, still puzzling over Oogami's thoughtful words.

---

Abigail drummed her fingers impatiently against the table's smooth surface.

In her mind, she was trying to formulate a plan of her own to impress Isaac Williams, or at the very least, make him see her. It was annoying how the polite, dashing young man exemplified the typical English politeness. Surely no ordinary men could resist the obvious charms of Miss Abigail Sinclair!

Well, it was either that he was too polite or he was infuriatingly shy.

_'Why don't ever the good men make the first move?'_ Abigail sighed.

"Hey Abby, building castles in the air again are you?" Thomas called out, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Drop dead, McPherson," Abigail scowled. It only deepened when she saw that Siti accompanied him. '_Following him around like a puppy. Honestly, that girl is beginning to get on my nerves…'_

"And what are you two smiling about?" she asked, glaring at their grinning faces.

"Geez, such hostility!" Tom complained, "And here we are, trying to tell you that we've got a plan to cheer up Isaac."

"You do?" Abigail asked eagerly, her scowl disappearing like a flash in the dark.

"Did you see that? Her face changed so quickly!" Tom exclaimed in mock amazement to Siti, who giggled. Abigail simmered.

"Oh shut up. What's this brilliant plan of yours?"

Tom then told her about the plan for a homemade party.

"That's it?" Abigail said incredulously.

"What, you got a better suggestion?" Tom shot back.

"Well, no… but a party? He's remembering his dead friends and you want to throw a party?"

Tom's face scrunched up uncomfortably. "Yeah, well… he can't mope around forever right? I mean, sure, he lost friends, but we're here!"

"Yes, we should remind him of that," Siti added.

"But cooking?" Abigail muttered doubtfully, more to herself than anything.

"Don't tell me you can't cook," Tom said.

"Of course I can! Can _you_?" Abigail replied haughtily.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to make my very own tomato soup. Siti's got the main course for the dinner."

"Well then, that only leaves dessert, doesn't it? Simple enough," Abigail nodded in self-satisfaction. Then, "Unless, our dear captain and that Russian wench are cooking too."

The trio blinked and shared a dubious look among them. An image of Katrina Efeu Steiner prancing around the kitchen dressed in an apron and smiling happily with a cooking pot in her hands came to their minds. Then it was replaced by another image of Veraiho Dimitrovich slaving away cutting up vegetables and meat, sweat on her forehead but a contented smile on her lips.

The trio looked at each other again and shook their heads. "Nah, couldn't happen," they muttered.

"We can forget about them cooking. We'll just call them for dinner when it's ready," Tom suggested, and in a rare occasion, Abigail agreed.

The moment passed, Abigail rubbed her chin in a thoughtful pose. "But… cooking? I might even agree with the Russian, it might be too much work…"

"Well, as they say back home, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Siti explained.

The words 'to a man's heart' clicked within Abigail. The American gave them an appraising look. "Indeed. And you two come up with this plan yourselves?"

"Actually it was Miss Mika's idea," Siti answered without blinking, before Tom could retort.

"Hmph," Abigail snorted. "At least you're talking to the right Sorenson."

And at that very moment, the athletic figure of Lena Sorenson entered the cafeteria, just in time to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"Talking behind people's back again, _Abby_?" Lena asked acidly as she grabbed a bread roll from the pantry.

"Urgh! They actually allow a grease monkey like _her_ in here?!" Abigail sneered and held up her nose in disdain.

One could almost see the sparks of enmity flying between them.

Again, Siti stopped the impending conflict by being earnestly naïve. Perhaps it was one of her skills.

"Miss Lena, we were just planning a feast of hand-made delicacies for Mr. Williams. Would you like to join us?" she asked in all honesty.

"What?!" both Lena and Abigail exclaimed, though for very different reasons.

"How can you even think of letting this dirty monkey wrench into the kitchen!?" Abigail yelled.

"You expect this spoiled princess to cook? Does she even know how to cook!?" Lena laughed harshly.

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Will you two shut up!?" Tom thundered uncharacteristically. The arguing duo stopped and turned to glare at him. The double glares caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand.

"What Tom means, is that we're wasting time here," Siti hurriedly interjected.

"Oh, and what are _you_ planning to cook?" Abigail asked Siti directly.

"Malay curried beef, called _rendang_," she answered happily.

"Oh really. Curry in Germany," Abigail snorted. She narrowed her eyes and declared, "Well, if little Miss goody-goody two shoes here is making something hot and spicy, I'll make dessert! The famous Sinclair's Lemon Tart!"

"We already have one," Lena remarked snidely, "and it's sour and way past the expiry date."

"You may laugh, you miserable little food trough wiper," Abigail sneered, not missing a beat at her usage of an uncommon insult, "but one taste of my divine cooking and Mr. Williams will be-"

"Sick to his stomach," Lena finished smoothly, causing Abigail to screech.

"Well, what can _you_ do?" the American heiress demanded, her voice going up several pitches and causing Siti and Tom to reflexively back away several steps.

To Abigail's infinite fury, the sporty Swede grinned mysteriously and gave them a triumphant look.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" she smirked. Before anyone can say anything, she twirled around on one heel and swept out from the cafeteria, closing the doors behind her.

"Eeeeeeeee!!" Abigail screeched, "We'll just see who's the better cook then!"

"I think we should leave now," Tom whispered to Siti, who nodded quickly in agreement. They hurriedly (and discreetly) disappeared from the cafeteria.

---

Abigail wouldn't know but, but the moment the door closed behind her, Lena broke into an Olympic-worthy dashing sprint towards the business office of the Imperiales Konzertsaal.

"Mikaaaaaaaaa!!" Lena Sorenson yelled and banged the door loudly.

Katrina and Veraiho's head's shot up from their paperwork at the loud voice, and simultaneously turned to stare at the nervous-looking Mika. The younger Sorenson gave them an embarrassed shrug.

"Take five minutes," Katrina muttered, the veins on her head bulging with every bang on the door. Mika nodded gratefully and went to the door.

"Sis!" Lena grabbed her younger sister by the shoulders the moment she opened the door, "You have to help me!"

Mika placed her hands on her sister's shoulders and gripped them so tightly that Lena nearly yelped in pain. She didn't because she was stopped by the strained smile and glare on Mika's face.

"Outside. Now," Mika said through gritted teeth, her smile getting even tighter by the moment.

"S-sure. You got a scary face, you know…"

With the door firmly closed behind them, Mika waved her arms in comical anger.

"Do not ever do that again! I feel like I want to die with Miss Katrina and Miss Veraiho staring at me when you acted like a barbarian!" she rebuked. But when she saw that Lena was sheepishly twiddling her fingers and eyes looking at the floor, Mika sighed.

"Oh alright. What is it this time?"

Lena explained the matter.

"Oh, so you opened your big mouth and got yourself into a cooking test against Miss Sinclair, is that it?" Mika asked. When Lena nodded, Mika merely said:

"Oh my."

Lena's jaw dropped, having expected her sister to have a bigger reaction. "But you know how bad of a cook I am! What am I supposed to do?" she groaned.

"You…want to cook…for Mr. Isaac?" Mika said slowly, incredulously. Then she noticed the look on Lena's face.

"No," Mika curtly interrupted, before Lena could say anything.

"Oh, come _on_ sis! You're such a good cook…you got to help me…please!" The older Sorenson sister begged, tears practically welling up in her eyes.

Mika gave her sister a stern look, "Now Lena you know those crocodile tears won't work on me…"

"But Mika-" Lena whined, straightening up, "I…I-I'll do anything! I swear! I'll…I'll do dishes…or…the laundry! That's it, if you help me I promise to do your laundry everyday for the rest of the year."

The younger raised her eyebrow, "And is that supposed to persuade me? Lena, don't you remember what happened the last time you tried that?"

"Yeah, well…"

Both sisters made a face at the memory of Lena's first (and last) attempt to do the washing. A laundry room filled up-to-the-knees with soapy water and foam, the older sister grinning sheepishly, her hand behind her head and a horrified Mika too shocked to say anything. Let's just say housework was not one of Lena strong points.

"Never mind that," Lena said briskly, waving it off, "Just, please, please, _please_ will you help me with the cooking? You know what they say, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'! I really wanna help cheer up Mr. Williams…"

Mika sighed. She supposed her sister was going to use this opportunity to try and show up Abigail Sinclair, her archrival when it came to Isaac's affections. But even so, Lena _did_ mean well…and Mika certainly didn't want her sister poisoning Isaac…

"Oh…I guess it's alright…"

Lena cheered loudly and pulled her younger sister in a great big hug, "Oh thanks Sis!" She quickly let her sister go, grinning like a maniac, "Finally I'll get a chance to show that little prissy princess who's the best around here…!"

She looked up and away with eyes gleaming and her hands clasped together, sighing, "And Mr. Williams…I promise to cook you the best meal you've ever tasted…"

Mika sighed too, shaking her head. "My dear sister, how am I going to help you? I think you wouldn't want Miss Sinclair to see me giving you a helping hand, do you?"

Lena smiled mischievously. "Watch me," she said, and entered the office.

Within minutes, Lena told Katrina that the simulation machines would be down for maintenance later in the day, and if she wanted the Hikarigumi to have training done she was advised to do it soon.

Eager to have an excuse to get out of the cramped office, Katrina nodded tersely and quickly decided to hold a simulation training session at that very moment. As she and Veraiho (with utmost reluctance) left the office, Lena smirked behind their backs and gave Mika the 'V' sign.

"I can't believe you lied to their faces just so you can get me to cook for you in secret," Mika said, her mouth hanging open the entire time.

"Anything to get a man's heart, dear sister," Lena grinned.

---

With the entire Hikarigumi down at the secret base facility for their simulation training, Lena and Mika were free to do their cooking in the vast kitchen. Mika was humming as she took out the necessary ingredients from the vast cupboards.

Lena stared in awe at the sheer size of the kitchen. "I'm glad you decided to help, sis, otherwise I think I might get lost here," she muttered.

If a cook ever wanted to design his or her kitchen inventory to have the volume and space of a library, the kitchen of the Imperiales Konzertsaal would be a shining example. Rows and rows of cupboards, an array of ovens and dedicated cooking areas; the kitchen could easily be the workplace of a dozen chefs.

Right now though, there was nobody there except for Lena and Mika, who had arranged for the chefs to be away after lunch, in effect, a half-day off. On a usual day, the chefs would prepare the meals and send for a steward to inform Mika, who in turn would call the members of the Hikarigumi. Sometimes Henry would join them, but the Hikarigumi have yet to share a meal with their commander.

"Oh, don't exaggerate. You can't possibly get lost in here," Mika said as she and Lena took the ingredients to a cooking table for preparation.

"So, what are you gonna make?" Lena asked. Mika did not answer her; instead she paused to open a larder and retrieved several fresh apples.

Lena's eyes lit up. "Mum's apple pie!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. But as soon as it appeared, the smile faded. 

"Yes," Mika nodded as she inspected the apples, "mother's apple pie."

"I miss her. I miss our family," Lena said quietly.

"I miss them too, sister."

Lena and Mika shared a moment of silence, staring at the juicy red apples, lost in their thoughts. Remembering, their small but happy home in Sweden. Their brothers, their stern but loving father… their warm and hardworking mother…

"Let's cook," Mika finally said, handing her sister a knife. Nodding, Lena rolled up her sleeves, took the knife, picked up an apple and began to slice.

---

The recipe Mika had chosen being extremely simple, they were done within an hour. The Sorenson sisters had more than enough time to clean up and store the completed, apple pie in one of the many refrigerators. Lena purposely chose one at the furthest end to avoid discovery.

"There, all done," Mika said as Lena closed the fridge's door.

"I owe you one, sis!" Lena beamed.

"Indeed you do. Now I will just excuse myself for now, I hear the others coming," Mika said.

"I'll call you when everything's ready!" Lena said. Mika nodded in acknowledgement and quickly left the kitchen.

A few moments later Lena could hear the footsteps growing steadily louder. Finally, Thomas McPherson, Abigail Sinclair and Siti Nora binti Ibrahim entered the kitchen. Abigail, as usual, was complaining.

"…and what were you thinking, shouting 'Six Burning Lizard' out of nowhere?" Abigail demanded as she led the way in.

"It's 'Six Flaming Dragons Slash,'" Tom muttered tiredly, slightly wincing as he walked. Siti looked at him in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tom? That simulation was pretty rough," she said.

Abigail interrupted condescendingly before Tom could answer. "Yes, it was. Be careful, McPherson, you might actually break a bone or two. Oh wait, you already have!"

And before he could reply to _that_, Lena cut into the conversation. "Well well, if it isn't Princess Abby," she said.

"Urgh, how dare you enter this place? Get out before you leave your stinking, greasy smell here," Abigail shot back, holding up her nose and waving the air below it.

"Don't worry Abby, I'm done with my cooking anyway," Lena smirked and began to walk away.

"What? So quick?" Abigail gasped involuntarily.

"Geniuses can do things quickly," Lena said as a parting shot as she left the kitchen. Then Lena popped back in and winked at Abby. "It's obvious you people have no plans to prevent Mr. Williams from coming in and thus spoiling the surprise, do you? I'll go make sure he doesn't for the next two hours. You can thank me later."

Abigail growled within her throat, unable to come up with a witty reply in time when the athletic girl disappeared from sight. Siti and Tom's giggling was stifled with an incinerating glare from the American girl.

"Ahem… heh, right, shall we get started then?" Tom suggested, still grinning.

Without saying a word, the trio proceeded to choose a section of the kitchen for their own cooking and donned an apron each (Tom with Siti's help). Seeing how Tom was literally handicapped by his injury, Siti offered to cook beside him and help. Abigail snorted derisively and purposely chose an oven away from them.

Abigail rummaged through the labelled cabinets, picking out the ingredients with ease, almost with a sense of familiarity. The kitchen was huge, even larger than the one in her home back in Texas…

'_Home_…' Abigail wondered absent-mindedly as her hands automatically prepared the items that she had picked out.

As her hands moved to peel the lemons for the juice that she needed, her mind wandered.

She could almost see it now, the majestic Sinclair mansion… a vast building of marble, with flowing arches and Greco-Roman styled pillars and carvings. It was large and white that it virtually dominated the horizon over the vast green gardens.

Abigail imagined that she was in one of her father's limousines, a fancy automobile that was large and luxurious enough for one of her family's stature. As the car drove up to the mansion, the massive gates emblazoned with stylised golden 'S' symbols would swing open.

From the gates to the mansion itself would take several minutes even with a vehicle, the green gardens were that enormous. Abigail could remember running in those very gardens when she was younger, laughing and giggling like a child should as she played. The flowers… she could still remember the scents and the splash of colours still so vivid in her mind.

She recalled of a time in her happier past, having an open-air picnic in the gardens, enjoying cool drinks and handmade sandwiches with her father… and mother.

"Mother…" Abigail whispered. She smiled faintly, remembering how her mother was so kind and so gentle… a person who thought Abigail that self-reliance was a virtue. She was the one who taught her this recipe, in fact. Abigail remembered how her mother showed her the correct methods of baking the tart… How proud Abigail was when she made her first ever batch, and the smile on her mother's face as she tasted it…

"Hey Abby, you alright?" Tom asked, breaking her thoughts. Abigail turned to see Siti and the young man staring at her. Abigail blinked, as if she had yet realized what she was doing.

"Miss Sinclair…?" Siti ventured.

"I'm fine," Abigail snapped. She tossed her hair and went back to her cooking. Tom and Siti shared a confused look before returning to their own cooking.

Away from their sight, Abigail shook her head angrily. _'Enough… things of the past should stay in the past,' _Abigail thought resolutely.

---

"Geez, what do you think she's spacing out for?" Tom whispered to Siti, who hummed a quiet little tune as prepared the ingredients on her cooking area.

"Well, maybe she's thinking about her cooking. Cooking is a very important duty, you know," Siti replied as she proceeded to slice up the garlic, ginger and onions with ease. Tom can only stare enviously, wishing that he wasn't injured and thus be able to display the same skill to Siti.

"I can't believe how Miss Mika could find the stuff I need," Siti beamed as she inspected the exotic spices and ingredients. Then she noticed Tom's forlorn look as he held a knife gingerly, unsure on how to cut the tomatoes before him with just one hand.

Tom stared at the tomato on the cutting board, willing his hand to hold the knife steadily. Suddenly, Siti's hand covered his, and he turned to look at the Malay girl with a questioning look.

"Tom, you can't use a knife like that," she said as she gently pried the knife from his grip.

"I feel so absolutely hopeless," Tom muttered in total self-disgust.

"Well, I always wanted to learn to cook a foreign soup," Siti remarked brightly. "Let me prepare mine to cook and then you can teach me to make the soup."

"Thanks Siti, you're a lifesaver," Tom said gratefully.

The Malay girl gave him one of her very best smiles. "Always glad to help," she said.

The boy chuckled. "You always know how to make me feel better," he said.

Siti blushed, wondering if that comment had any other meaning. Luckily for her, Tom had pulled up a chair and sat behind her and thus did not see her reddening face. Unfortunately for Siti though, Tom wasn't really paying attention to what he said. Boys, as the cliché goes, are quite dense about their choice in words to girls.

Thomas McPherson was, in fact, drowning in his thoughts as he idly looked at the ripe tomatoes on the table with distracted eyes.

_'How long ago was it? When I first tasted this soup…'_ he wondered. He remembered that it happened on a cold, rainy day. He was huddling in the back alley of restaurants, trying to get shelter from the falling rain, maybe even get some scraps of leftover food. One of the back doors opened, and the very young Thomas McPherson looked at the figure behind the door with hope.

"Stupid boy, get lost!" the irate chef shouted and waved a fist at him. Terrified, Tom had stumbled and fell into a puddle of dirty rainwater, hopes dashed.

"We don't need your kind here, go away!" was the parting shot from the chef even as Tom slowly stood back up, completely miserable and wet from the rain. Muddied water trickled down his face and onto his rag clothes, staining them even further.

He tried not to cry. _'What am I doing here? Why am I even in this world?'_ he had thought desolately as he stood in the rain, sad and alone with nowhere to go… with no one to turn to.

Just when he had given up on the world, just as the young boy entertained the idea of running directly into the path of a rolling horse carriage to snuff out his short life, someone stepped in to fill in the empty parental shoes.

"Ah, boy-o, what are you doing in such weather eh?" a deep male voice asked.

It took a moment for Tom to realize that although he could still see and hear the rain all around him; it was no longer falling _on_ him. Also, a pair of tough and well-worn leather shoes stood before. In a dazed manner, Tom traced the legs up to see the owner: a barrel-chested of a person with muscular arms and powerful shoulders behind a work coverall. One hand was holding an umbrella over his head; that was the reason why Tom wasn't bathing in the rain at the moment.__

And when the man's other hand reached out towards him, Tom raised his own arms in fear, involuntarily taking a step backwards. He did it reflexively, having the reaction beaten to him countless of times whenever he was being kicked, punched or spat at.

Which is why Tom was surprised when the seemingly gigantic hand, despite being calloused and scarred; rubbed gently on his drenched hair. Tom remembered staring up in half-fear at the man, wondering if the hand on his head would suddenly tighten and crush his skull.

"Poor lad… hungry?" the giant of a man asked.

Tom could only nod, not very eager to test the grip of the hand on his head.

"Well then, you want some hot tomato soup?" the man chuckled, not really expecting a negative answer.

Before Tom could answer, the man pulled Tom close and swept him up, cradling Tom with one hand.

Just like a father would.

---

"Tom?"

Thomas McPherson turned to stare at Siti bewilderedly, the cobwebs from his memories still clouding his mind.

"Are you alright?" Siti asked, putting a hand onto his shoulder and shaking him gently.

"Ah… sorry about that. I'm fine," Tom said sheepishly.

"First Miss Sinclair and now you… is it contagious?" Siti asked playfully.

Tom shook his head and grinned. "Nah… say, how's your dish coming along?" he asked to change the subject.

"Almost done," Siti replied cheerfully.

Tom's jaw dropped. "So soon? But I thought you're cooking beef! Have I been daydreaming for so long?" he asked in aghast.

"No, silly," Siti laughed and gestured at the said lidded pot on the stove. "I'm leaving it to cook inside the pot. It will take an hour at least."

"Oh."

"Now that you're wide awake," Siti exaggerated, "perhaps you can now teach me how to make that tomato soup."

Tom smiled.

"I'll be glad to."

---

And then the preparations were complete. There was no real planning on the timing, but all three of their dishes were done within half an hour of each other. Abigail's tart was done first, while Tom's soup was completed just as Siti's beef curry was ready to be served.

"Ugh, your curry's smell is overpowering," Abigail grumbled as they began to serve their dishes on one of the dining tables in the cafeteria.

"MmmMMmm, but a good kind of overpowering," Tom said as he sniffed over the plates of curry that Siti had served. Each serving was accompanied by several pieces of bread. Lacking actual rice to go with the beef, Siti improvised so that the curry could be used as a dip and the beef eaten together with the bread like spicy hamburgers.

Each serving was also complimented with a shallow bowl of rich, thick tomato soup, the red colour of it a lighter shade than the deep crimson of Siti's beef. And in the middle of the table, seated on a large plate was Abigail's lemon tart. Calling it a tart was somewhat misleading, as it resembled more of a pie than the usually small, bite-sized tarts.

In fact, Abigail was just slicing her tart into smaller portions when Isaac Williams walked into the cafeteria.

"Mr. Will-" Abigail began happily before the words froze in her throat.

For the dashing Englishman was walking arm in arm with Lena Sorenson. Despite the embarrassed look on Isaac's face, all Abigail could see was Lena locking her arms around his.

"See? I told you I have a surprise for you!" Lena gestured grandly over the table. Because Abigail and the others were still wearing their aprons, it only gave the appearance that they were acting under Lena's order/suggestion/idea.

"Y-you harlot! What are you doing being so close to Mr. Williams?!" Abigail demanded, waving her knife accusingly at the Swede.

"Eek!" Lena exclaimed in a very girlish manner, and increased her surface contact with the very surprised Isaac even more. "Mr. Williams, save me!" she pleaded, trying to hide behind his frame and yet not letting go of her grip on his arm.

Tom raised an eyebrow in appreciation of her acting skills. "She's good," he whispered to Siti who nodded in agreement, a grin on her face as well.

"Now ladies, please settle down," Isaac said, trying to settle the situation amicably with a smile. It worked magically as Abigail's knife immediately disappeared from his field of view. That is to say, she no longer pointed it at Lena.

"I'm sorry Mr. Williams," Abigail gushed, clasping her hands together. One can only imagine where she hid the knife. Still clasping her hands in a chastened, hopeful manner; Abigail took several steps towards Isaac (and Lena).

"That's the spirit," Isaac nodded in approval and slowly but firmly pushed Lena towards the American girl. Either he was totally oblivious or just plain ignoring, Isaac seemed not to notice the very strained smiles on the two girls as they faced each other.

"I see the kitchen's still in one piece. Sure you didn't leave a mess?" Lena asked, baring her teeth in a forced smile.

"I don't see your cooking anywhere, did you forget to order takeout?" Abigail countered with an equally feral grin.

"Wait and see, _Abby_," Lena said and proceeded to the kitchen herself. A moment later she emerged with her apple pie. She smiled triumphantly as she gently set the plate onto the dining table.

"Pardon the question, but what's the occasion for all this food?" Isaac asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It's for you, big guy," Tom grinned widely, making a shooting motion with his fingers gunning at the bewildered Englishman.

"Eh?"

"We are doing this to cheer you up, Mr. Williams!" Siti said as she pulled up a chair.

"But…" Isaac muttered.

"We know you're still sad about your friends, Mr. Williams. But you cannot live in the past forever. We're your friends too now… and we're here," Siti continued.

"Look Isaac, we know it's hard for you. But it's a bloody pain to see you mope around like this. We're your friends too you know, and if there's anything we can do to help, you can always ask us," Tom added in a solemn manner. Lena and Abigail nodded in agreement.

Isaac stood there, their words echoing in his ears.

Seeing that Isaac was still standing there with a dazed look on his face, the youngest member of the Hikarigumi strode purposefully towards him.

"You mustn't let good food go to waste, Mr. Williams!" Siti admonished cheerfully as she grabbed him and forcefully pulled him towards the chair. Isaac allowed himself to be seated, and he stared at his portion of curry beef, tomato soup, bread and the freshly cut slice of tart before him.

Not allowing Siti to steal a march on them, both Abigail and Lena immediately seated themselves beside him, one girl on each side.

"Here Mr. Williams, have some of my lemon tart!" Abigail said, eagerly offering a piece of it to his mouth.

"What, you want to poison him? No Mr. Williams, have a taste of my apple pie instead!" Lena countered with a slice of the said pie.

"Ahem. I don't know about you guys, but I usually start eating dessert _after _dinner," Tom smirked as he seated himself besides Siti and opposite the trio.

"That's the usual case for me too," Isaac said wryly. Reluctantly the two girls withdrew their offers away from his mouth, each eyeing the other warily.

"Well then, shall we eat now?" Tom suggested, to which Siti and Isaac nodded in agreement.

As the others began to dig into their food, Isaac closed his eyes.

_'I cannot live in the past any longer... the Red Dragoons died protecting me... and now it is my turn. I will gladly die to protect my friends. I know that now,' _he thought.

"Hey Isaac, don't let the food get cold, eat up!" Tom called out.

Isaac opened his eyes and blinked.

"Mr. Williams, is there anything wrong?" Siti asked in concern.

"No, nothing at all," Isaac said. He looked around the table and smiled the first genuine smile they have seen ever since the mention of the Red Dragoons. Tom and Siti's eyes lit up when they saw it, and needless to say; Lena and Abigail almost swooned.

"Let's eat!"

---

Upstairs in the office, Veraiho groaned. She, Katrina and Mika were back in their desks tackling the red tape.

"I don't believe this. More paperwork right after the simulations? Give me a break," she complained.

"The faster we finish this the quicker your break comes. Get on with it," Katrina snapped.

"I'm getting hungry," the Russian replied.

"So am I, but there's work to be done," Katrina replied.

"But isn't it time to eat already?" Veraiho asked, looking at Mika.

The Swede shrugged. "Nobody has informed me yet," she said, remembering that Lena was supposed to call her when dinner was ready.

Veraiho sighed and went back to work.

---

"Ah, that's a good meal," Tom exhaled heartily.

"It was superb," Isaac agreed, "and you made all these yourselves?"

"Yes," Abigail said proudly. "Tell me, Mr. Williams, was my lemon tart the best of them all?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? It was good, but it hardly compares to my apple pie! Isn't that right, Mr. Williams?" Lena countered.

"Lemon tart!"

"Apple pie!"

As the two argued back and forth, Isaac looked at Tom. "I'm surprised that Miss Veraiho, Miss Mika and Miss Katrina did not join us. Are they really that busy with the paperwork?" he asked.

Lena's face went as white as a ghost, while Tom nearly knocked his glass of water over.

"Oh crap!" they exclaimed in unison, both equally horrified.

It only intensified when the said trio appeared in the cafeteria.

"All gone…" Veraiho said in low voice, looking at the empty plates and dishes on the table.

"Uh oh…" Isaac said while Abigail and Siti had their eyes as wide as saucers.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Katrina demanded, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Ah-heh, uhh…" Tom muttered sheepishly. "I kinda, er, forgot to call you guys…"

"LENA!" Mika yelled at her sister.

"Hehe… sorry sis," Lena apologized and wincing.

"You better have an explanation for this," Katrina said while tapping her food.

Needless to say, things did not really go well for Tom and Lena that day.

But even as their ears caught one hell of a scolding from Katrina and Mika as the others looked on, they grinned.

_'All this for friendship's sake? It was all worth it.'_

**-End Chapter 7: Memorable Fodder-**

****

[1] The Berlin Muslim Mission was founded in 1922. For more information please search at aaiil.org

[2] The Sorensons' Apple Pie is based on the recipe found on this site: etherfarm.com, look for Swedish Apple Pie ;)

[3] Siti's curry beef rendang can be found at kuali.com

[4] Tom's tomato soup is from:

britishtomatoes.co.uk/recipe/classicsoup.shtml


End file.
